BlOoD mOoNlIgHt
by LoveLuli
Summary: Una joven de la alta clase de Konoha nunca creyó que su madre escondería un oscuro secreto manchado de maldad y sangre... lo peor de todo, sería que un gran amor la llevaría a conocer el silencio de su verdadera existencia...
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, bueno qui les mando una nueva historia sasusaku. espero que les guste y disfruten de ella. los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto. cada personaje tiene entre 20 y 18 años... espero que les guste y con el tiempo actualizare cada capitulo de esta historia, besos a todos y muchisimas graxias de todo corazon por apoyarme en mis primeras historias. enjoy....**

**

* * *

  
**

**BlOoD MoOnLiGhT**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Prólogo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hace tres mil años atrás, un pequeño grupo humano llegó a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Konoha. Los nuevos residentes sin dar mucho de que hablar, poco a poco se fueron acomodando en la diminuta localidad. Lo único que no sabía la gente del pueblo era el secreto que escondían sus nuevos vecinos. Un secreto manchado de sangre, guerra y violencia…

Al pasar los años, el grupo de humanos que llegó a Konoha fue creciendo paulatinamente, habitando gran parte del territorio del pueblo, que progresivamente también fue creciendo, convirtiéndose en una de las ciudades mas sofisticada de todos los tiempos. Esta gente consiguió sus propias residencias y logró participar en distintos mandos políticos de la ciudad.

Dando así una aprobación del pueblo hacia ellos. Pero dentro de la comunidad de este clan la vida era completamente distinta. Se regían por la jurisdicción de uno de los dos hijos legítimos de los primeros habitantes de este clan. Era el mayor de los dos hermanos. Este, convivía con su familia en una de las principales residencias del clan. Un hombre quien gobernaba su clan con paz, equilibrio y armonía. Era un hombre venerado y respetado por casi todos los que conformaban su clan. Pero era envidiado por unos cuantos que no se sometieron a convivir bajo sus leyes, uno de ellos era su hermano menor, quien callaba en silencio la envidia, el odio y la rabia por ser la sombra de su consanguíneo mayor.

A pesar de que su hermano mayor siempre lo protegió y le entregó su incondicional amor, el nunca lo estimó por eso. Más bien confabuló varias veces en su contra, tratando de acabar con su vida y consiguiendo a toda costa poder obtener el poder. Pero ninguno de sus ataques dio resultado, por suerte todo fue llevado a cabo con estricta cautela y su hermano mayor nunca creyó que fue el quien arremetió varias veces en su contra.

Al pasar los años su hermano mayor se casó, formando así una hermosa familia. A los tres años de casado tuvo su primer heredero. Era una niña, la cual se volvió la luz de sus ojos y el punto débil de su vida. Se encariñó tanto con su pequeña hija que sus oídos se volvieron sordos ante el resto del mundo. Su hija se había vuelto lo más preciado en su vida. El tiempo transcurrió y su adorada pequeña creció. Intentó varios años atrás tener mas hijos, pero una desgracia llegó a su puerta al ver a la madre de su hija morir en sus brazos por una grave enfermedad de la cual nadie supo de que se trató.

En cambio su hermano menor, si tuvo varios hijos. De los cuales educó y ensañó la envidia y el poder que cargó consigo todos estos años.

Los hijos de ambos crecieron y cada uno fue formando su propia familia. Pero la hija del líder del clan era la única que faltaba y la principal en casarse, ya que era la heredera principal no solo de gobernar a todo el clan sino también la heredera legítima del linaje.

Pero para poder casarse su hija, tendría que hacerlo con un pariente de su propio clan. Su padre le había arreglado en secreto su matrimonio con uno de sus familiares más cercanos. Su padre, convencido por su hermano menor de hacer casar a su último hijo con su sobrina era el plan perfecto para poder así tomar el poder de todo el clan y de la política administrativa de Konoha.

Lastimosamente para su tío, la joven ya tenía otros planes a escondidas con otra persona fuera de su clan. Lo cual era una absoluta traición para todo el linaje de su estirpe. Se había enamorado no solo de un hombre que no pertenecía a su familia sino el simple hecho de que era un humano puro.

La joven permaneció con su romance en silencio por varios años, pero su primo, el que sería en matrimonio su marido, la calumnió ante todo el clan. Haciéndola ver como una deshonra ante todo el linaje con la ayuda de su padre, quien fue el primero en someterla a juicio ante el consejo de ancianos del clan y quien dio la idea de darle pena de muerte por aquel engaño. Pero su padre rogó e imploró por que se le diera otra condena mas leve a su hija. Lo que había cometido no solo era una simple denigración contra su familia, le faltaba el respeto a las costumbres y normas de su clan, al consejo de ancianos que habían hecho hasta lo imposible para mantener pura la sangre de su raza.

Lo peor de todo era que su hija se encontraba embarazada del humano. Pero ese era un secreto que mantendría en silencio hasta el resto de su vida.

Se le condenó a la muchacha de traición a su raza, fue desheredada de acceder al trono de su estirpe y de renunciar a cualquier contacto con los de su clan.

Fue entonces que la joven, gracias a las blasfemias de su tío y de su primo, marchó desterrada hacia las afueras de las residencia de su clan y se integró a la vida humana de la ciudad.

Por suerte a ella nunca le faltó nada al tener al hombre de su vida a su lado. Era un hombre que pertenecía a una de las familias mas adineradas de Konoha, pero esa excusa no valió para que ella permaneciera junto a su padre, quien amó con total devoción desde pequeña. La habían alejado de su mejor amigo, de la única persona con la que pudo contar siempre, su padre…

A los pocos meses de haber perdido la fe de su clan, la joven dio a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos jade y cabello rosado. Los ojos de su hija le recordaban los de su padre, su rostro era el de un ángel y su cabello era igual al de ella…

Por desgracia la niña nunca conocería a su abuelo ni tampoco sus raíces. La humillación por parte del clan de haberla exiliado de esa manera tan vil era persistente en su corazón cada día. Ella no permitiría que su hija conociera el lado oscuro de su familia, supo desde un principio que la niña al crecer traería consigo las maldiciones de su clan. Sabía con certeza que la buscarían para matarla, su tío ordenaría a sus repugnantes sicarios de acabar con su vida y la de su pequeña. El no permitiría que quede algún rastro de los verdaderos herederos pura sangre para el trono. Solo pensaba en el, en el poder y de cómo sus hijos pronto tomarían lo que a el alguna vez le debió de pertenecer. Pero les faltaría demasiado tiempo para tomar posesión de sus ideales ya que tendría que esperar a que su padre, el jerarca del trono, muriera…

Ella siempre supo desde un principio que su tío nunca tuvo las mejores intenciones con su padre y menos con ella, sabía que el ambicionaba el poder… pero su padre nunca quiso creer en eso y sobre todo de que su hermano menor lo traicionara de esa manera.

Por lo que ella decidió sellar sus poderes para siempre y los de su pequeña, haciéndose pasar como un humano más en la sociedad de Konoha. Evitando que su familia cayera en las manos de su tío y de su maldita familia.

La felicidad le duraría poco tiempo, pues una vez que su hija haya descubierto de donde viene y que es realmente, su desdicha causara un caos entre las dos familias y más aun sabiendo que la causante de todo esto fue su propia madre…

El destino de su hija sería marcado por la guerra, la ambición, la venganza, el amor, los secretos y la sed de sangre por sobrevivir…

Siendo el vampiro más poderoso de todo el linaje pura sangre de los Sarutobi...


	2. CApItUlO I

**Hola a todos, bueno aqui les mando el verdadero principio de la historia, espero que al transcurrir la historia esta sea de su agrado. ojala espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos. bueno antes de irme les aviso para que no se confundan que mas adelante se vana revelar mas cosas y que recien es el principio, por si es que quedan algunas dudas. bueno ahora si sin nada mas que decir los dejo. chauuu...**

**

* * *

  
**

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**BlOoD MoOnLiGhT**

El viento soplaba con fuerza las hojas de otoño, formando pequeños tornados en el jardín…

La luz de la luna resplandecía a través del gran ventanal de aquella oscura habitación…el sonido de una ramita de un árbol golpeando el vidrio le permitía todavía permanecer en la realidad…

Ya se había pasado un poco de tragos. Desde que llegó a la mansión, lo primero que vio fue esa enorme botella de whisky…necesitaba embriagarse, salir por un momento de la realidad a la que se enfrentaba…olvidarse de quien era y cual era su propósito en la vida…

Dio un leve suspiro y se levantó del sillón…la luz de la luna mostró su masculina figura en el suelo de la habitación, fue en ese instante cuando sus oscuras orbes se tornaron de un rojo carmesí y de su boca relucieron dos afilados colmillos…

Ya era hora… para la cacería…

**.....**

Con un cepillo de seda peinaba delicadamente su rosado cabello. Tenía su mirada fija en la imagen de aquella joven que se reflejaba en el espejo. Podía ver la aflicción en su mirada….era como si estuviera muerta en vida. La verdad ya no aguantaba mas… no aguantaba ni un segundo mas ese mundo de lujos, mentiras y manipulaciones en el que vivía, estaba desesperada por escapar…

Cuanto deseaba poder salir aunque sea un momento de esa prisión a la que su propia madre llamaba dulce hogar. No hacían más que retenerla en la enorme residencia y a duras penas la dejaban salir siempre y cuando fuese con sus amigas o con una manada de guardaespaldas. Ahora vendría la gota que derramaba el vaso, una presentación ante toda la alta clase de Konoha, la cual le daba la bienvenida ante la sociedad por cumplir sus 18 años de edad y la cual daba la prerrogativa ante todos los hombres para escogerla como su futura esposa.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, no sabía cuanto mas podría aguantar. Todo gracias a los caprichos de su madre. Pronto la puerta de su cuarto sonó, haciéndola sacar de sus ofuscados pensamientos, ya era hora…

Detrás de ella se asomó una joven de cabellos oscuros, pálida piel y ojos color perla, era su prima.

-dile a mi madre que ya bajo, hinata.- habló secamente sin quitar la vista al espejo frente a ella.

Sin decir nada más, la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y cerró con cuidado la puerta desapareciendo detrás de esta.

Suspiró profundo, se levantó del asiento de su tocador, observó su vestimenta por última vez y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sujetó la chapa de la puerta de roble, chocó su frente en la madera, no quería salir de su cuarto, trataba de ver la última manera de huir de aquella ceremonia, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

**.....**

Dos afilados colmillos manchados de sangre se retiraron del cuello de la joven, eran lo único que se manifestaba en la oscuridad de la habitación V.I.P del bar. Ya había saciado la sed de sangre que lo agobiaba desde que se levantó. Alcanzaba a ver un par de luces y escuchar la música retumbar fuera del lugar. Por suerte el tenía su propio salón para desquitar sus ansias las veces que se le diera la gana, sin ninguna interrupción. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que dejar sus pasiones a un lado, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Un celular sonó en todo el cuarto, importunando su diversión por completo.

-¿aló?-

-ya es hora, sasuke- le habló una masculina voz por el otro lado del audífono.

Sin decir nada mas, colgó el móvil, se levantó del amplio sillón rojo dejando tirado el cuerpo de la mujer encima de este. Caminó hacia las afueras del bar, el cielo de la noche estaba completamente despejado sin rastros de alguna nube, la luz de la luna brillaba como nunca por toda la ciudad, por lo visto hoy sería una noche muy interesante, pensó sarcástico en sus adentros.

Agarró unas llaves de sus bolsillos, apretó un botón y pronto una Mercedes- Benz Brabus negro encendió sus luces y abrió sus puertas. El hombre de cabellos oscuros caminó a paso acelerado hacia su carro, abrió la puerta e ingreso en el interior del auto el cual expedía un exclusivo olor que desvelaba a cualquier mujer que se subiese en el por su magnifica ornamenta a cuero negro dando a ostentar mucha sensualidad en el dueño. Encendió el motor y arrancó hacia su último destino esta noche, una dulce velada en la residencia del abogado mas poderoso en toda Konoha, Byakuya Haruno.

**.....**

Sus frágiles manos temblaban del terror. Tenía que bajar y presentarse ante una audiencia de casi mil personas, todo por que su madre le expresó su mas profundo deseo de verla integrada entre la alta sociedad de la ciudad.

-mi madre y sus malditos caprichos.- pensó ofuscada. Abrió la puerta de su habitación finalmente, nuevamente respiró profundo y se encaminó al salón de su residencia. Todos la estaban esperando…

**.....**

-¿Dónde esta? Byakuya.- le susurró mientras sonreía fingidamente.

-amor, tranquilízate, ya hinata bajó y dijo que ya estaba lista.-

-si pero, mira toda la gente que esta aquí esperando a verla.- el tono de voz de la mujer era de molestia y cierta frustración.

-solo…..- al ver a toda la gente mirar atontada hacia un punto detrás de ellos el hombre giró a ver a su pequeña hija.

-pero si ahí esta- habló enternecido y maravillado por la belleza de la joven. Todos los presentes miraban anonadados la hermosura que vislumbraba la mujer que bajaba por las escaleras. Sakura miró algo atemorizada la cantidad de gente que estaba presente en el salón. Miró a sus padres quienes se hallaban abajo mirándola y esperando a que bajara.

El vestido de straple negro que llevaba puesto, deleitaba su esbelta figura. Su largo cabello rosado y un moñito negro a un costado la hacían ver sofisticada. Lo que mas impresionaba era su rostro, una cara angelical con unos ojos jades que emanaban dulzura.

Al llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, observó detenidamente a toda la gente que la miraba de pie a cabeza. Quizás su rostro demostraba frescura y tranquilidad, pero por dentro quería gritar y llorar con fuerza, quería que alguien saliera a salvara de ese martirio por el que estaba pasando, ya con 18 años de edad era lo suficientemente adulta como para poder pertenecer al mundo de engaños al cual siempre intentó permanecer alejada. Lo peor de todo era que ya era lo suficientemente grandecita como para casarse y su madre apoyaba esa moción como si fuera lo mejor de este mundo.

La verdad, sakura nunca tuvo una buena relación con su madre, lo único que veía de parte de ella eran pretextos para salir huyendo de Konoha, tratando de mantenerla lejos de la ciudad como fuese posible y sin siquiera saber porque su madre arriesgaba hasta el pellejo porque eso ocurriese.

_Era como si quisiese huir de algo…o de alguien…_

-Damas y Caballeros- habló emocionado el señor parado junto a la pelirrosa.

-He aquí mi querida y amada hija, Sakura Haruno- todas las personas presentes aplaudieron a unísono la revelación de una nueva cara ante la sociedad.

Sakura solamente se limitó a aparentar una dulce sonrisa.

_Ayuda, por favor…_

**.....**

Estacionó su auto a unas cuadras de la residencia. Vio las luces de la mansión y alcanzaba a escuchar los aplausos de la gente, por lo visto la fiesta ya había comenzado…

No tenía invitación, por lo que tendría que ver la manera de entrar a la celebración de manera silenciosa. Pero eso no sería ningún problema, era su especialidad…

Bajó del automóvil y caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al palacete. Vio que el lugar estaba vigilado por numerosos guardaespaldas, por lo que tendría que escabullirse a un costado de los muros y tratar de infiltrarse como fuese.

Al llegar a una de las abandonadas afueras de la mansión, saltó hasta lo alto del muro y divisó a los humanos caminar animados por el jardín. Un árbol cerca de el, le dio la ventaja de deslizarse dentro de la propiedad sin mostrar ninguna señal de invasión. Caminó a paso acelerado hacia las puertas que daban al salón principal donde la ceremonia se realizaba.

Con una mirada seria y un rostro que no expresaba ni una gota de emoción, ingreso misteriosamente al festejo, pero al hacerlo un libido olor llegó hasta sus fosas nasales que le hicieron perderse en aquel exquisito y excitante aroma… deliberadamente sus oscuros ojos se cerraron y pudo así saborear a la perfección aquella dulce fragancia.

Al haber degustado aquella placentera esencia, abrió su oscura y petrificante mirada buscando el poseedor de aquel magnífico hedor…

Miró por todas partes, hasta que fue ahí, cuando la encontró a ella…

_De todas las rosas negras, te escogí por ser la única diferente…_

**.....**

Escuchaba a lo lejos las palabras de su padre, veía las conmovidas y emocionadas sonrisas de los invitados, ya no sabía en que momento estallaría en llanto, en cualquier momento sentía que se le escaparía una lagrima.

Varias semanas atrás habló con su padre respecto a esta ceremonia, lo trató de convencer que de nada le serviría aquella presentación, solo quería tener una fiesta de 18 con sus amigas y sus familiares cercanos, nada ostentoso. Pero su padre insistía que era el deseo de su madre y que ya los arreglos para la fiesta estaban terminados.

No insistió mas, simplemente le regaló una disimulada sonrisa y se retiró a su habitación. Su padre era todo para ella, pero a veces dudaba de su amor por el, no sabía si el prefería encarar el amor de su madre o el de ella, era un hombre muy débil, aunque aparentaba lo contrario…

De pronto, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en el rostro de un joven quien recién ingresaba al salón. Sintió en ese mismo instante una punzada en el corazón… las miradas de ambos adolescentes se unieron unánimemente.

Su mirada se acentuó al ver aquel muchacho al otro lado de la recepción, nunca lo había visto en su vida. Pero sentía que lo conocía y no supo el porque, pero en esos momentos quiso correr hacia el. Su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente y su mirada no se inhibía de la del muchacho.

Esos ojos oscuros llamaban su absoluta y completa atención, el resto, se volvió inexistente a su alrededor…

_Dos Miradas que se cruzan en silencio, es el Beso de dos almas que se aman…_

De repente vio la imagen de su padre delante de ella, abrazándola y obstaculizando su vista, rápidamente reaccionó y le correspondió el abrazo. Tratando de acortar el encuentro con su padre, nuevamente miró hacia la entrada del salón buscando al joven de cabellos negros y señor de aquella mirada lúgubre que al solo sentirla encima de su cuerpo sentía que quemaba su piel.

Las voces de los invitados la empezaron a aturdir trayéndola devuelta al mundo real, quizás todo había sido una ilusión. Como podía sentir algo así por simplemente ver a alguien a primera vista.

Una vez que su padre terminó el discurso de bienvenida, todas las personas presentes se dispersaron para disfrutar de la fiesta. Sakura bajó unos cuantos escalones y llegó hasta donde se encontraba su prima. Hinata era de las únicas personas con la cual podía contar, ella podía llevarse sus secretos más profundos a la tumba. Era no solo su prima, sino su mejor amiga y la hermana que nunca tuvo. Por fin podía respirar aire puro, solo ella la conocía mejor que nadie y comprendía el dolor y el sufrimiento al que se aferraba.

Le regaló un dulce beso a su prima en la mejilla provocando en esta una afectiva sonrisa.

-sakura- le habló tiernamente mientras tocaba su pálida mejilla.

-hinata, no aguanto un segundo más, ya quiero que se acabe esto.-

-lo sé, no pude evitar ver tu mirada de tristeza ahí arriba. Tranquila, solo espera un poco más y podrás retirarte a tu habitación- le sonrió dulcemente a la pelirrosa.

-si lo sé, por cierto te ves muy bonita, me encanta tu vestido blanco.- admiró la belleza de su prima mientras se acercaban a la mesa del buffet y agarraban una copa de vino.

-gracias- sonrió gustosa por aquel cumplido.

Pronto percibió la posesiva mirada de alguien sobre su cuerpo, giró a ver de quien se trataba pero por mas que buscó no lo halló. De nuevo miró a su prima y continuó conversando, pero insólitamente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Hinata solo se limitaba a observar impresionada la belleza de la persona que se hallaba detrás de sakura.

Sin voltearse, escuchó una masculina voz que le hiso temblar hasta las rodillas.

-disculpe, señorita-

La joven se tornó tranquilamente a mirar al dueño de esa voz.

-¿me concede esta pieza?- no pudo esconder el asombro al ver que era el mismo joven que había visto hacia unos momentos, el mismo que la había hipnotizado y la había dejado tonta con aquella fría mirada. ¿Estaría soñando?

La música de repente se hiso presente en el salón y antes de poderle decir un NO rotundo, se vio sujetada por la cintura de aquel hombre frente a ella. En un par de segundos se hallaban los dos solos bailando en el pulido piso de la pista de baile. Su vestido negro se movía al vaivén del vals y su largo cabello rosa volaba sutilmente, dejando ver así su frágil cuello y sus desnudos hombros. Lo único que permanecía en su lugar eran sus verdes orbes, que aturdidamente miraban el masculino rostro enfrente de ella.

Era un muchacho que personificaba seguridad, orgullo, seriedad y prepotencia, pero sobre todo un aire de misterio y lujuria que la estaba volviendo loca. Nunca antes en su corta vida se había sentido así por estar cerca de un hombre.

Esas oscuras orbes clavadas en su mirada, la atraían como a una especie de trance del cual no quería despertar. Su corazón seguía palpitando acelerado y al solo sentir el tacto de el en su mano y en su delgada cintura provocaban que los vellos de su piel se erizasen y sintiera un corrientazo de electricidad traspasara por todo su ser.

-disculpe ¿pero puedo saber el nombre de la joven con la que estoy bailando?- y esa grave voz que al escucharlo sentía que se derretiría en cualquier momento.

-haruno sakura- le respondió concretamente.

-¿y usted?- no podía demostrar tanto interés hacia el ni mucho menos, tenía que mostrarse seria.

Esos pálidos labios reflejaron una mórbida sonrisa, la cual casi provoca en ella un desmayo hormonal.

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Sakura lo miró detenidamente. Su atuendo, su rostro y lo que alcanzaba a apreciar por encima de la vestimenta. Un abrigo negro de terciopelo que combinaba a la perfección con esos ojos, unos pantalones de seda y chaleco negros y por debajo de ellos una camisa blanca, la cual estaba media desabotonada dejando ver parte del blanquecino pecho del pelinegro.

-nunca antes lo había visto, Sr. Uchiha.- le preguntó curiosa.

El hombre volvió a sonreír dejando su mirada perpleja por aquel inconsciente seductor acto.

-pues… la verdad me gusta salir más de noche y para ser honesto mi trabajo transcurre en la noche, quizás por eso nunca nos hemos topado.-

La joven se quedó muda, no quiso ser imprudente por lo que decidió permanecer callada. Prefirió mejor disfrutar el baile y admirar la belleza sombría de el. En ese momento todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, solo eran ella y el, bailando solos en medio del salón y solo siendo la música su único acompañante…

De repente sintió como sasuke la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Sakura miraba su cuello y podía apreciar ese aroma tan envolvente, tenía unas enormes ganas de posar sus rosados labios por su cuello y poder así exhalar más ese masculino hedor, que le estaba haciendo perder los cabales en cualquier segundo.

Se sentía totalmente atraída por el y completamente de el… no sabía el por que pero se percataba de que el estaba aflorando deseos que ella pensó reprimidos…

La música dejó de sonar y la danza de los dos había por ahora terminado, sakura reaccionó y le regalo una encantadora sonrisa tratando de no pensar en que el pequeño paseo con el a las estrellas se había acabado. El pelinegro súbitamente acercó su rostro al de ella, en ese momento sintió que se volvía un manojo de nervios. Pero al sentir los fríos labios del joven en su oído, todo se nubló. Sus ojos inconscientemente se cerraron y al sentir su respiración golpear su oreja al escuchar esa seductora voz, sus labios se abrieron tratando de escapar un gemido. Luego un tibio beso en su mejilla estremeció su cuerpo por completo…

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir la falta de tacto y vio una vacía mirada cerca de su rostro. Pero pronto el infaltable llamado de su madre la sorprendió, haciendo que se tornara a verla. En un instante giró a verlo nuevamente pero al hacerlo su presencia yacía ausente delante de ella.

Miró pasmada por todos lados, tratando de verlo pero toda la gente se aglomeró en la pista obstruyendo su vista y negando la búsqueda de aquel sujeto.

Sintió la voz de su madre detrás por lo que aun perturbada por la presencia de ese muchacho la miró y la acompañó donde unos amigos cercanos de la familia.

**.....**

Caminó rápidamente hacia su auto. Entró azotando la puerta de este totalmente molesto ¿Maldición que le pasó?. Tenía que buscar información de los Haruno no ponerse a bailar con la hija de ellos. Pasó ofuscado una mano por sus cabellos y sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar el aroma de su sangre.

_-"espero volver a vernos, Srta. Haruno".- _

Fue las palabras que le murmuró al oído antes de despedirse. En ese momento pudo sentir de cerca el olor de su sangre correr por sus delicadas venas. Era un olor que lo extasiaba de placer y lo hacía sentir vivo…

Algo que nunca antes en sus 120 años de existencia había percibido en un humano.

Y en sus mejillas… pudo sentir el calor humano recorrer su femenino cuerpo. Era algo que le hacía falta…

Movió su cabeza de lado y lado, dispersando tales pensamientos. No era tiempo para boberías tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y esto no podía interferir en sus planes. Encendió rápidamente el carro y arrancó hacia su guarida…

**.....**

Vio a su prima parada cerca de las escaleras, ya por lo menos había recorrido a saludar a toda la multitud. Por fin podría descansar y regresar a su cuarto.

-hinata, ya vámonos.- le habló apresurada.

-¿Quién era el joven con el que bailaste hace un rato?- la detuvo antes de subir.

Sakura miró por última vez a la puerta principal del salón y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de tan solo pensar en el encuentro anterior con ese hombre.

Sus labios manifestaron una grata sonrisa y de ellos dos palabras se expresaron…

-Uchiha Sasuke…-


	3. CApItUlO II

**HOLA a todos, oigan no se que le pasa a esta pagina pero esta super dificil subir los capitulos no se ke paso andaba histerica ya iba a botar la computadora por la ventana, bueno por ahi vi que alguien hizo una maniobra y pues lo intente a ver q tal. bueno aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo y pues recien la historia esta atando hilos, todavia falta muuuuchooo, ah! por si acaso y para q no c confundan las raices de las familias se iran dando mas adelanta quizas en el otro capitulo, pero no se me asaren... bueno espero que les guste y les comento que escribir esta historia es mas dificl de lo que yo pensaba, pero nada es dificl en esta vida asi q no me dejare vencer de ti pedazo de... bueno ya ahora si sin mas insultos los dejo...y muchas graxias por darle esta oportunidad a la historia, los kiero chauu...**

* * *

**BlOoD MoOnLiGhT**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Azotando la puerta de roble fino detrás de él, ingreso a su oficina, se acercó al pequeño bar y se sirvió un vaso lleno de whisky. Caminando con desesperación y frustración a un lado de la chimenea, saciaba con grandes sorbos el coraje.

En el momento en que itachi se enterara que solo estuvo faroleando en la fiesta de los Haruno se iba a meter en grandes problemas. En especial con su abuelo…

-tsk- sabía perfectamente cual era el castigo por desobedecer las órdenes. Por eso detestaba las reuniones familiares si se les podría llamar así.

Estaba entregando toda su ira en el vaso ya que lo apretaba con fuerza de tan solo pensar en el hecho de la reacción de itachi cuando se enterará. El crujido del vidrio romperse era prueba de ello. No aguantó mas y lanzó el vaso llenó de alcohol a la chimenea provocando que las llamas de fuego se intensificaran.

Solo miraba enardecido las llamas bailar delante de el. Un hueco sonido en la puerta se escuchó.

-pase- hablaron desde adentro.

Una esbelta y estilizada mujer entró a la prendida habitación. Sasuke permanecía en su lugar sin quitar la mirada en el fuego. La mujer de largos cabellos rojos se sentó en el escritorio de fondo seductoramente y observando detenidamente al pelinegro.

-veo que estas molesto.- sasuke se giró lentamente para verla y respondiendo a sus palabras sonrió.

Se acercó a ella dando pasos prolongados, colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de la mujer y lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Su otra mano, se posó en las bien formadas piernas mientras se deslizaba debajo de la falda. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja. De su boca, aparecieron dos afilados colmillos y los acercó sigilosamente hacia su cuello.

-hazlo- le contestó decidida.

El delicado e inaudible sonido de cómo los colmillos de sasuke ingresaban con intensidad en el cuello de la mujer, le provocaban a ambos recuerdos de arrebatadoras noches de sexo incesable, algo que sin duda, para Karin era difícil de olvidar…

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Al sentir el calor de los rayos solares calentar su rostro, lánguidamente se fue levantando para así poder comenzar un nuevo día. A lo lejos escuchaba los pasos de su prima, dejando entrar todo rastro de luz a la habitación.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente y vio una bola de pelos enfrente de ella. Cuando pudo aclarar mejor su vista fue cuando vio a su dulce gata de color blanco ronroneándole a pocos metros de su cara.

-Luna- le susurró mientras acariciaba su esponjoso pelaje.

Después de lo que pareció haber sido una hora de lánguidos movimientos en la cama para despertarse, bajaron las dos jóvenes al enorme comedor donde se encontraba la madre de sakura.

-Buenos días niñas.- les regalo una dulce sonrisa mientras acercaba la taza de té a sus labios.

-buenos días.- respondieron a unísono.

La pelirrosa y su prima se sentaron una frente a la otra en la inmensa mesa de mil sillas y elaborada de una madera finísima traída de algún lugar lejano.

-Madre, ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?- comentó al observar a su madre tan bien vestida para salir.

Antes de acercar el borde del recipiente de té a su boca lo detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de su hija.

-Eehh…tengo…tengo que hacer unas diligencias…- se aclaró la garganta mientras dejaba a un lado el periódico que hace unos minutos leía y se levantaba apuradamente de la mesa.

-bueno, me retiro, nos vemos mas tarde.- se despidió mientras desaparecía del salón.

Ambas jóvenes se la quedaron mirando hasta perderla de vista.

-ya lleva varios días así.- musitó brevemente la pelirrosa.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Después de su amena mañana en el comedor, subió a su cuarto a darse una rápida ducha. Una vez dentro del baño abrió las llaves de la ducha mientras retiraba la vestimenta de dormir de su cuerpo. Haciendo que la ropa cayera ligeramente al suelo ingresó a su baño caliente. El agua recorría todo su cuerpo y con sus manos acariciaba cada parte de el. Fue cuando llegó hasta su delgada cintura y la imagen de aquel joven la noche anterior voló por su mente.

Una de sus manos se movió hasta sus mejillas provocando que sus ojos se cerrasen para recordar aquel encuentro.

Su rostro, sus atractivos y frívolos ojos, esos alborotados cabellos negros, esa boca tan sugestiva y esa sensual sonrisa no se borraban de sus pensamientos, se sentía atraída por el, no solo físicamente sino su forma de ser tan serio, tan seco, tan seguro de si mismo y ese aire de misterio que lo envolvía y llamaba su absoluta y completa atención.

Había algo en el que lo hacía ver tan perfecto…

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado dispersando sus lujuriosas ideas de su mente. Solo lo había visto una vez en su vida y ya sentía que volaba por los aires…

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

La noche había llegado y con ella, los habitantes nocturnos quienes salían nuevamente en la ciudad de Konoha…

Entraron a una heladería del pueblo para refrescar lo que había sido una agitada tarde repartiendo invitaciones. El cumpleaños de su padre sería en los próximos días y su madre les habían encargado a ambas hacer el sutil honor de repartirlas.

Se acomodaron en una mesa al fondo del lugar y ordenaron sus pedidos. Hinata acomodaba unas cosas en su cartera cuando dirigió de improvisto su mirada a la ventana del lugar y vio al muchacho de la noche anterior.

-sakura, mira, ahí esta el Sr. Uchiha- le señaló mientras las dos jóvenes lo miraban bajarse de un carro negro e ingresar a un edificio diagonal al lugar donde se hallaban.

-entró a un edificio del gobierno, ¿será que trabaja ahí?- cuestionó la joven de cabellos oscuros.

-n-no lo sé, hinata, creó que no, la verdad no tengo idea.- le respondió titubeando. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa por haberlo visto y eso que pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver en su vida.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

-señor Uchiha, su hermano desea verlo.-

-dile que pase.- un señor con mayoría de edad hizo una reverencia y se retiró. La puerta del despacho se abrió y un mayordomo le dio el permiso de entrada.

Caminó hacia el interior y vio a un hombre alto, del mismo color de cabello que el suyo pero largo y sujetado a una coleta, parado frente a la chimenea observando el fuego.

-veo que no pierdes tu tiempo de Casanova, sasuke- se giró hacia el mientras bebía un sorbo del licor que traía entre sus manos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto por el comentario. – no me vengas con reproches ahora, itachi. Tu sabes que hago bien mi trabajo, solo que…-

-solo que esta vez fallaste hermanito- terminó de decir su hermano mayor.

-tsk- bufó enfadado.

-tu sabes que a nuestro abuelo no le gustan los errores, por mas que sean pequeños.- mirándolo elocuentemente.

Apretó sus manos que se hallaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela negro.

-Mira sasuke- dijo sutilmente poniéndose el dedo índice en su boca.

-Dentro de unos días habrá otra fiesta en su residencia, así que como sea, trata de filtrarte y de poder sacar la información.-

El sonido de cómo sus manos se apretaban mas por la rabia que sentía en ese momento era tan aterrador que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper los huesos de estas al suministrar tanta fuerza.

Sasuke no lo podía escuchar un segundo mas, se dio media vuelta y antes de poder llegar a la puerta, la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-ah por cierto sasuke, me olvidaba, no te olvides de ir a la reunión familiar este sábado, hay una nueva cena…- el estruendo de la puerta al cerrase fue lo único que escuchó de su parte.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Caminó a paso acelerado hacia su auto. Estaba sumamente enojado, nunca había fallado en su trabajo y solo por ese pequeño error recibe quejas, lo peor sería cuando su abuelo se enterará.

-eres un imbécil Itachi si crees que iré a esas estúpidas reuniones familiares.- lo peor de todo es que no era unas simples reuniones entre la familia, eran rituales. Por eso nunca asistía a alguno de ellos.

Al estar parado en la puerta del edificio, miró con superioridad a la calle. Vio a los humanos caminar tranquilamente sin saber que detrás de esa pacifica fachada uno de ellos escondía la sed de sangre.

De pronto su vista se posó en la vitrina de una tienda. Ahí estaba ella, la joven de cabellos rosados que había impedido por sobre todo poder racional realizar su trabajo.

De todas formas, valió la pena…

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Terminaba de comer el último bocado de helado cuando el mesero de la heladería se acercó con otro helado en la mano.

-eh, disculpe, pero no hemos pedido mas.- le respondió con una inquietante sonrisa.

-si lo se, pero la invitación es de parte del joven de ahí.- terminó de responderla cuando señaló a un hombre vestido de negro sentado en otra esquina del lugar.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver nuevamente esa mirada.

-aquí tiene señorita.- le dijo al entregarle una nota que traía consigo. Sakura la abrió y leyó lo que contenía.

"Cortesía de la casa, Srta. Haruno. ¿Me concede una salida esta noche?"

En su rostro se formó una perspicaz sonrisa mientras lo miraba de la misma manera.

Tras haber dejado a su prima en la mansión, ellos se dirigieron al auto y sasuke caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a sakura quien se subió nerviosa al saber que estaría a solas con el pelinegro.

El silencio dentro del carro residía sin incomodidad alguna, no hacía falta hablar. Bueno eso era por parte de sasuke, pero sakura aunque lo aparentaba muy bien sentía ese aire de superioridad por parte del Uchiha lo cual la hacía sentir muy avergonzada. Aun así, sasuke podía oler su miedo, lo que no hizo dudar en el mostrar una mundana sonrisa y aumentara la velocidad. La pelirrosa se asustó un poco pero rápidamente se relajo, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia algo fuera de sus limites.

El carro se detuvo en un solitario parque de la ciudad. Sasuke bajó primero del automóvil y se acercó del otro lado para abrirle la puerta a la joven.

Caminaron hacia la piedrosa senda mientras se abrigaban del ligero frío de la noche. El invierno estaba por empezar pero en el día el calor aun se sentía. Sakura metió las manos en su blanco abrigo de terciopelo a la vez que contemplaba la luz de la luna que reposaba sobre ellos.

-Dígame Sr. Uchiha- habló finalmente tratando de romper ese silencio y misterio que traía sasuke.

-¿Cómo así usted no esta trabajando hoy?- le preguntó con curiosidad, quería saber si el en verdad trabajaba en aquel edificio en el que lo vio hacia un par de horas.

-pues… la verdad mi trabajo no es muy complicado que digamos. Soy especialista en solucionar problemas de cualquier empresa, así que cuando solo requieren de mi trabajo ahí es cuando acudo.-

Sakura aprobó lo dicho con la mirada. –y Sr. Uchiha…-

-por favor llamame sasuke.- le sonrió.

-s-si, disculpe…- ella sonrió aun mas avergonzada.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, mientras la joven observaba la decoración floral que contenían los jardines del parque, era la primera vez que venía a este maravilloso lugar.

-Srta. Haruno- prosiguió el.

-por favor, sasuke, puedes llamarme sakura…- esta vez el que tenía que avergonzarse era otro. Su forma de hablar fue tan seductora, que ni ella misma creyó haberlo dicho de tal manera.

El joven rió irónico. De verdad que esta joven escondía debajo de esa actitud tan tímida sus encantos…

-¿sakura y tu a que te dedicas?-

-pues…ahorita estoy esperando a entrar a la universidad en unos meses, así que en estos momentos tengo mucho tiempo libre.- estar a lado de un hombre que te intimide con su voz era algo digno de admirar para el resto de hombres.

-ya veo.- esta vez su tono de voz se volvió de amigable a seco.

De repente el rostro del Uchiha cambió por completo de uno serio a uno de molestia. Sakura lo miró algo aturdida.

-d-disculpa, s-si dije algo…- pero pronto sus palabras se volvieron viento al ver aparecer delante de ellos tan repentinamente a un hombre vestido completamente de negro al igual que sasuke.

Ni siquiera lo había visto venir, tuvo su vista todo el tiempo al frente. El hombre delante de ellos aparte de parecer fantasma al aparecerse de la nada, tenía una mirada terrorífica. Parecía muerto en vida. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos con un andar pesado, sus ojos delineados de un negro intenso, la pálida y perfecta piel, los cabellos rojos revoloteados por la brisa de la noche y ese tatuaje que llevaba en la frente.

Sasuke seguía con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el. –Gaara… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Podía ver los músculos de la mandíbula del pelinegro tensos y escuchar su voz mas fría.

-vaya, vaya primito…veo que andas de mal humor…como siempre- se detuvo a una distancia considerable de la pareja.

Sakura sentía como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con tanta fuerza del enorme miedo que sentía al ver ese hombre. Sus manos y sus labios, sin darse cuenta empezaron a temblar horrorizadamente. Nunca había sentido tanto temor por tener a alguien delante de ella, era como ver a la muerte personificada…

"¿primo?"… pensó la pelirrosa. No se parecían en nada…

Vio como el hombre de cabellos rojos empezaba a cerrar los ojos y a lo que pareció olfatear algo en el aire.

-por lo que veo, no estas mal acompañado sasuke…- dijo las palabras tan macabramente que los ojos de la joven se estremecieron del terror.

En un ágil movimiento apareció a solo unos centímetros del rostro de la pelirrosa. Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, estaba viendo cosas tan irreales.

El hombre alzó su mano y la acercó lentamente al rostro de la joven. La respiración de la joven se volvió totalmente agitada y las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus verdes cristales. Antes de poder llegar a uno de los rosados mechones esparcidos por todo su rostro su mano se detuvo al sentir una fuerte presión en su muñeca.

Sasuke lo sujetaba dolorosamente de la muñeca que quizás para aquel hombre no era más que puro placer. La presión era tan fuerte que se escuchaba el fracturar de los huesos. Sakura no sabía si quedarse ahí parada mirando aterrorizada la escena que tenía en frente o salir corriendo, pero sentía que si lo hacía, aquel extraño hombre le estaría pisando los talones y no llegaría a la entrada del parque, viva…

-Dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres, gaara…- sin haber movido una parte de su cuerpo a excepción de su mano que yacía destrozando la muñeca de su primo, el pelinegro lo miraba con tanta hostilidad que parecía que en cualquier momento lo desintegrarían en polvo.

Gaara lo miraba con la misma intensidad, parecía como si fuesen a matarse ahí mismo. –El abuelo quiere verte y es urgente.- alejó su mano a la vez que sasuke la soltaba.

-dile que iré en cuanto pueda.- miradas asesinas y ese olor a miedo en el aire provocaban que su cuerpo no cesara de temblar. Las lagrimas estaban prontas a resbalar por sus mejillas…no podía creer lo que había visto…

Fue cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura cuando todo ese temor se desvaneció. Sasuke se la llevó al carro dándole la espalda a Gaara mientras este los miraba desaparecer en el camino al desvanecerse.

Al entrar al carro y verla junto a el en un estado de shock, sabía que se había metido en serios problemas. Gaara siempre tenía que estar dando esa clase de espectáculos pensó enfurecido.

-sakura- una voz a su lado la hizo reaccionar. Ella solo lo miró atemorizada y deliberadamente sus verdes ojos se crisparon del miedo y empezó a llorar.

El solo sujetó ese puro rostro entre sus manos y lo recargó en su hombro. La joven solo descargó todo el llanto encima de el. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás y tampoco quería recordarlo.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Las luces de la mansión le habían dado a entender que ya había llegado a casa. No quería quedarse sola esta noche, lo sucedido con el primo de sasuke la tenía con los nervios de punta. Por lo menos ya estaba calmada y respiraba con normalidad. El carro se estacionó a una cuadra y esperó a que sasuke bajara del auto y le abriera la puerta. A pesar de haber pasado todo el camino de regreso en silencio se sentía segura y protegida a su lado, no quería que se fuera.

La puerta se abrió y el pelinegro la ayudo a bajarse del auto, al levantarse del asiento de copiloto su rostro se topó con la mirada lúgubre y fría de sasuke, algo que provocó en ella un sutil ahogo.

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose, el viento de la noche jugaba con los cabellos de ambos y haciendo ver a sakura naturalmente hermosa, sus ojos color esmeralda lo estaban haciendo perder por un instante del mundo en el que se hallaba; y sus labios, sus rosados y suaves labios, sintió unas enormes ganas de morderlos hasta dejarlos manchados de sangre…

Sintió algo crecer dentro de ella, su corazón nuevamente se aceleraba a paso lento pero no de miedo sino de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sujetó el borde del chaleco de cuero negro del hombre y lo atrajo lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios, apenas se rozaban.

Sasuke podía sentir la respiración un tanto agitada de sakura en su rostro, sus oscuros ojos no se retiraban de esos carnosos labios que tanto deseaba consumir. En un rápido intento atrapó su cara entre sus manos y la besó desenfrenadamente.

Sus finos labios jugaban con los de ella, pasaba su lengua en ellos y los saboreaba delicadamente. Que exquisito sabor…

Escuchaba el leve gemir de la mujer enfrente de el, tan… placenteros. Bajó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la apretó mas hacia el. Ella apenas pudo colocar sus manos en su torso y gimiera con más intensidad esta vez.

Su lengua entró a su mojada cavidad y degustó su paladar, sakura comenzó a subir sus frágiles manos hacia el cuello del Uchiha. Los gemidos de la pelirrosa se intensificaban en el corto distanciamiento de sus bocas, llegó hasta su alborotado cabello y lo agarró entre sus manos mientras sasuke hacia de la suyas con su lengua…y la de ella…

Empezó a sentir en su entrepierna un calor intenso crecer, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la tomara ahí mismo afuera del carro. Nunca había sentido ese deseo vital de piel en su vida… sasuke la apretó mas hacia el, haciéndole saber lo que había detrás de la tela sus pantalones, la pelirrosa gimió nuevamente a gritos, eso era para una virgen y pura mujer muy arrebatador…

El aire hizo falta en sus pulmones y se separaron. Las agitadas respiraciones de ambos sostenían el excitante desliz de hacia unos momentos.

Pero el timbre de un celular dentro del carro apagó el fuego y los hizo volver a la cruda realidad en la que vivían. El Uchiha se apartó cuidadosamente de ella y cerró la puerta del copiloto, dándole a entender a sakura que tenía asuntos pendientes que atender.

-Sr. Uchiha- le habló con tranquilidad y recuperando el aire.

-si no tiene usted algún asunto que atender el viernes por la noche, esta cordialmente invitado al cumpleaños de mi padre.- sasuke solo le devolvió una intrigante sonrisa.

-tomo eso como un sí- el pelinegro sujetó su mano y despidiéndose, depositó un beso en ella.

- hasta pronto Srta. Haruno - la joven caminó hasta la las rejas de la mansión y desapareció de su vista.

La miró algo maravillado, esa mujer traía algo entre manos y aparte de estar atraído por la esencia de su sangre, su forma de ser y su belleza eran muy cautivantes.

Una vez dentro de su carro arrancó y se dirigió a su siguiente destino, lo anterior había sido placentero, pero esto, no tenía nada de gratificante…

Visitar a su abuelo era como ver al mismo Dios de la muerte cara a cara. Esa, era otra de las razones por las cuales no le gustaban las "reuniones familiares".

Madara Uchiha era un hombre temible y no solo para todo el clan, sino también para sus enemigos…


	4. CaPiTuLo III

**BlOoD MoOnLiGhT**

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Parqueó el Mercedes-Benz en las afueras de la mansión Uchiha… respiró profundo antes de salir del auto y darle, quizás alguna crédula explicación a su abuelo respecto al pequeño desliz que tuvo días atrás en la mansión de Byakuya.

A menos de que Gaara tuviera la gentileza en haberle dicho con afán a su abuelo lo que sucedió con la humana hacía unos momentos.

La humana…

Ella le estaba empezando a causar serios problemas y fuertes dolores de cabeza, eso no estaba bien, pero inevitablemente el olor de su sangre lo tentaba y algo mas… no sabía que, pero era mas grande y lo llamaba con fuerza…

Ingresó a la mansión y guiado por un mayordomo caminó confiado hasta la oficina del abuelo. Su mirada era fría y seria hacia el frente como la de siempre, pero pronto sentía la impresión que desde ahora en adelante todo cambiaría en su vida. Era algo que volvía a embargarlo con ansiedad en su cuerpo. En la noche que la conoció a ella… fue ahí cuando sintió este… ¿sentimiento?

¿Desde cuando el sentía algo?... el estaba muerto… todo eso se había desvanecido hacía un siglo atrás… y ahora nuevamente sentía…

No, debía estar delirando, pronto se vio obligado a volver a la realidad pues el mayordomo le abrió las puertas que daban a la oficina del viejo.

Dándole paso al menor de los Uchihas, este ingresó a la oscura habitación que apenas era alumbrada por la fogata en la chimenea aledaña.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente del escritorio e hizo una reverencia ante aquel hombre. Era temible. Su rostro no se veía, era cubierto por una máscara la cual la tenía puesta desde antes de que Sasuke naciera, se decía que era para ocultar su verdadero poder, oculto en uno de sus ojos ya que solo uno era visible para los demás. El cual demostraba el horror de la guerra, la sangre y el poder que representaba el linaje de su clan.

A su lado se hallaba Gaara, por lo visto no había perdido el tiempo. La mirada penetrante de su abuelo infundía un olor de sangre y terror recorrer el ambiente mas eso no lo intimidaba en lo absoluto.

-Sasuke.- lo llamó con un tono de voz ronca y con cierta superioridad en ella.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo…Gaara.- el azabache le espetó molesto. Lo miró con cierto desgano al pelirrojo pero este rió por el comentario que emitió su primo.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke, acaso tienes algún problema de que te vean con…una…humana?.- el comentario fue sarcástico y a propósito… Gaara sabía donde mas herirlo al pelinegro.

Sasuke se enervó y a una velocidad humanamente inimaginable apareció sujetando a Gaara del cuello y azotándolo contra la pared que se había hecho añicos por el estruendoso golpe.

-Maldiitooo…- gruñó de la rabia. Su voz era sombría y sus colmillos rebosaban de su boca, desde hacía mucho tiempo que tenía unas enormes y maquiavélicas ganas de matarlo… y sus manos no se detenían, apretaban con tremenda fuerza el cuello del pelirrojo quien solamente se reía al ver la actitud del pelinegro. Se escuchaba el lúgubre sonido del estrujar de la garganta del joven…deliciosa melodía para Sasuke. Gaara tosió sangre mas eso no evitó su sínica risa. Manchas del rojo carmesí cayeron en el rostro del pelinegro pero sus ojos iguales de rojos mostrando su odio no quitaban esa mirada intimidante de su víctima.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!.- gritó enfadado su abuelo. -¡suéltalo Sasuke!- aun sentado en su sillón les exigía que se comporten. No tenía tiempo para soportar a un par de adolescentes llenos de prejuicios. Ni mucho menos tiempo que perder…

-Sasuke… tranquilízate quieres…- su hermano se interpuso entre las manos asesinas de Sasuke. Hacía un buen rato que se encontraba parado junto al ventanal de la oficina y escuchaba las niñerías de ambos muchachos.

-No… te metas… en esto…Itachi…- su voz denotaba lo encolerizado que se hallaba Sasuke y estando en este estado de excitación era imposible vislumbrar la calma. Una vez que su instinto vampírico salía a flote todo se nublaba a su alrededor.

-detente…Sasuke…- su tono de voz sonaba tan pasiva que cualquiera se adormecería con ella. Los ojos de Itachi se tornaron rojos iguales a los de su hermano y con su mano hizo presión en el antebrazo de Sasuke para que este lentamente se calmara.

Los ojos llenos de sangre y rabia del menor de los hermanos fueron volviendo a la normalidad paulatinamente, la mano que sujetaba con gran opresión el cuello de Gaara fue cediendo. La respiración de Sasuke pronto se tornó agitada.

-E…Eres… un… idiota, Itachi… no vuelvas a… utilizar tu poder… conmigo…¿entendiste?.- intentando de recuperar el aire que irracionalmente se había de sus pulmones le musitaba con molestia.

-¡Tranquilízate Sasuke… no tengo tiempo que perder y tu me vienes con estas estupideces…!- su abuelo habló con enfado. A este hombre no había nadie que se le enfrentara y si lo hacía…moriría…

Ya se estaba cansando de las niñerías de su nieto. -¡Cálmate Sasuke… ya me estoy cansando de tus minorías y de tu ineficiencia!.-

Itachi con una mano empujó a su hermano menor lejos del pelirrojo quien trataba de recuperar el aire y riéndose con sarcasmo se limpiaba con su lengua la sangre que destilaba de su boca.

-¿¡No se cual es tu problema Sasuke de que te vean con una humana?!… ¡Siempre y cuando no te expongas me importa un comino lo que hagas! Itachi ya me dio el informe de tus actividades en la mansión Haruno y eso no me complace en lo absoluto Sasuke…- ahora sí que había razón para reprimir esa ira que estaba teniendo.

Sus colmillos fueron decreciendo hasta llegar a desaparecer de la vista de los demás, aun jadeaba por oxigeno. Odiaba cuando Itachi se interponía en sus asuntos.

-El asunto de Byakuya es de extrema importancia Sasuke…no hay ni debe haber margen de error…necesito esa información cuanto antes. Aprovecha que hay una celebración de cumpleaños en dos días, aparece ahí y consígueme esa información cuanto antes…- con cierta hegemonía ejercía sobre la conducta de su nieto.

-Lo siento, abuelo.- el pelinegro hizo una reverencia.

-Esfuérzate Sasuke, te escogí a ti para que hagas esta misión…no le veo obstáculo alguno a esto, estos humanos son ineptos así que cualquier cosa que hagas se te hará fácil… aparte eres el mejor…- su mirada era penetrante y fría, no había vuelta atrás con su abuelo, una vez que entrabas en su juego no había forma de escapar, a menos de que se cumpliese su cometido. De lo contrario…

-Perdóname abuelo, haré lo que esté en mis manos.- hizo un ultimo ademan de cortesía ante su superior y se retiró de la habitación.

Itachi observó a su hermano menor retirarse. No entendió por que Sasuke se comportó de esa manera cuando Gaara mencionó a la humana. No había intención para hacerlo…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Caminó exhausto hasta la ventana de su oficina, la noche recién empezaba y tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y por lo visto, Sasuke no se percataba de ello. Cuanto dolor de cabeza le daba al tener que velar por sus acciones. _

_Antes de comenzar su labor, agarró un vaso lleno de Jack Daniels y se asomó por la ventana para observar la multitud de humanos caminar por las calles de Konoha. Vio a Sasuke salir a paso acelerado del edificio. Rió divertido ¿pero que cosas…? Sasuke todavía se comportaba como un niño consentido…de igual manera, su personalidad había cambiado mucho desde…_

_De pronto vio como su hermano caminó hasta un almacén en frente del edificio… permaneció atento a lo que haría una vez que saliera de ese lugar…_

_Pasaron unos largos minutos que ya empezaban a incomodarlo, pero pronto vio como su hermano salía con dos humanas…_

_Su seño se frunció, le molestaba que Sasuke se atribuyera su tiempo libre para coquetear con las mujeres humanas. No era que le importase, pero Madara le había encargado una tarea y el, solo se limitaba a farolear su complexión de niño bonito._

_Un momento, esa humana, junto a él…_

_Se parecía a…_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Caminó con afán devuelta a su auto. Quería salir cuanto antes de esa maldita mansión. Tenía la presión de su abuelo sobre esa misión que poco le importaba…

Entró enfadado al Mercedes y sin dudarlo un segundo mas, encendió el automóvil y se alejó lejos del lugar…

-Abuelo, deberías de dejarme a mí al mando de esto, no entiendo por que Sasuke tiene que encargarse de ese trabajo…- Gaara le espetó molesto y envidioso sobre la situación.

-No te preocupes Gaara…a ti… te encargaré algo especial…- Madara sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía un gran plan entre sus manos… y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie…interrumpieran su cometido.

**....**

_**3 días después…**_

Eran las 7 de la noche y dentro de tres horas empezaría la fiesta de su padre. Tenía que ir cuanto antes a recoger su vestido para esa noche y empezar a arreglarse.

Bajó saltando las escaleras de la entrada y entró rápido al Rolls-royce. Le pidió dulcemente al chofer que la llevara a su destino con suma urgencia.

Sentía esa ansiedad recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Volverían a encontrarse esa noche e inexplicablemente su cuerpo tiritaba del entusiasmo.

Tenía que calmarse, ver la manera de comportarse calmada y despreocupada delante de el, pero era inevitable.

¡¿OH POR DIOS, QUE TENIA ESE HOMBRE QUE LA HACIA TEMBLAR DE ESA MANERA?!

Se dio una bofetada mental, apenas era temprano y ya su cabeza maquinaba las cosas que sucederían cuando lo viese. Apenas se habían visto dos veces en sus vidas, ¡DOS VECES!...

¡Ay no!... respiró profundo e intentó distraerse en otras cosas… miraba las calles de la ciudad, con la gente caminar de un lado a otro. Por un momento su mente divagó lejos de la imagen de aquel joven.

El carro se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Sakura ni lo sintió, solamente veía embelesada los faroles iluminar las veredas del lugar.

Su mirada, casi distraída se dirigió al otro costado de la calle. Observó con atención como una mujer de cabellos rojos con un abrigo negro puesto salía del vecino edificio y detrás de ella, una sombra oscura que gracias a la luz de las lámparas que se hallaban cerca, iluminaron ese rostro que pronto se le hizo tan conocido.

-Sasuke…- susurró su nombre con suavidad.

Su corazón sin aviso se aceleró de los nervios. Su pequeño cuerpo tembló de la electricidad que lo recorría y los vellos de toda su piel se erizaron.

Repentinamente, Sasuke acompañó a esta mujer hasta el automóvil rojo parqueado frente al edificio. Sakura veía atentamente como la mujer le hablaba al azabache. El joven le abrió la puerta de conductor a la mujer y esta le devolvió una seductora sonrisa. Justo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y todos los carros empezaron a avanzar…

Esa mujer se despidió de Sasuke con un seductivo beso en los labios… la pelirrosa no alcanzó a divisar mas nada… solo…ese beso…

En los labios de el…

…**.**

Entró a su cuarto azotando la puerta detrás de ella. No sabía ni por que diablos estaba tan molesta.

-"No son celos".- se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. "¡Aaaahhhhh ¿pero por que esta rabia que traía encima entonces?!"

Desde que esa mujer lo besó en los labios llevaba al diablo encima. Se portó grosera con el modista y al chofer por poco le daña la puerta del carro cuando llegaron a la mansión.

-"respira, respira, cálmate Sakura".- caminaba desesperada de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-Vas a hacer un hueco en el piso si sigues así…- desde la puerta una joven de cabellos negros observaba divertida a la pelirrosa caminar alterada de un lado al otro.

-¡H-Hinata!.. yo… yo ehh… lo…- Sakura se impresionó por la imprevista visita de su prima en el cuarto.

-Tranquilízate Sakura…¿Qué sucedió para que este tan exaltada?.- rió con dulzura.

-Hombres, eso es lo que pasa… ¡Ya, basta, no quiero pensar mas en eso! Arreglémonos antes de que se nos haga tarde…- agarró su vestido y se dirigió al vestidor.

Hinata solo la miró entretenida y desconcertada a la vez a su prima. Solo Sakura se desquiciaba por ese tipo de cosas.

…**.**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Sasuke, debes ir a esa celebración… Caso contrario, Madara…-_

_-¡Ya basta Itachi! Tu no eres uno de nuestros padres para que me des ordenes…sé perfectamente lo que tengo hacer…- caminó cansinamente hacia el ventanal de la oficina._

_-No Sasuke, no soy uno de nuestros padres para venir y decirte lo que debes o no hacer… pero no quiero que tengas problemas con el abuelo.- Itachi permanecía quietamente sentado en su escritorio sujetando un vaso lleno de whisky entre sus manos._

_El menor de los hermanos miró frustrado hacia las calles… ya estaba cansado…sumamente agotado. _

_-¿No entiendo por que el abuelo me escogió a mí para hacer este trabajo?.- susurró. –Hay muchos mas que darían orgullosamente sus vidas por servirle al abuelo aunque fuese por una estupidez….- la oscura voz del joven retumbaba por toda la habitación._

_Itachi lo miró atentamente. Sasuke definitivamente había cambiado demasiado. Era mas seco, frío y calculador a lo que fue en épocas pasadas. Era un hombre que no tenía piedad por nadie. _

_El joven sentado aun en el escritorio cerró sus ojos algo agotado de la situación y de sus labios se formó una macabra sonrisa._

_-Creo que deberías empezar a arreglarte, no querrás que aquella humana te vea con esa cara de viejo demacrado…- bebió un sorbo del licor._

_-Hmp…- bufó con sarcasmo el más joven._

_-por cierto Sasuke… Karin te espera.- el menor de los Uchihas miró a su hermano mayor y luego entendió lo que decía al sentir el chakra de aquella mujer acercarse a la habitación._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Al detenerse en las afueras de la residencia Haruno miró con atención la mansión. Esta vez no podía fallar.

…**.**

Era una completa estúpida al haberlo besado aquella noche. Todos los hombres eran iguales. ¿Aparte que se creía con esa fachada de hombre malo y misterioso? Era un completo idiota si creía que ella volvería a caer en su seductora telaraña.

Su mirada decaía como la luz de la luna en el suelo de su recamara. Ya estaba harta de que todos fingieran, de aparentar otra cosa a lo que en realidad son. Odiaba, detestaba las mentiras y ese mundo incrédulo en el que vivía.

_Si tan solo hubiese la manera de escapar…_

-Sakura…¿En que anda tan entretenida tu mente?.- sus labios susurraron con dulzura aquella pregunta.

-es solo que…¿A veces te has preguntado… por que… hay que aparentar?.- Hinata, con delicadeza se sentó al lado de su prima en el velador. Ambas se miraban en el espejo, viendo el reflejo de la otra. La joven de cabellos oscuros levantó la mano de su prima y la besó con ternura.

-No temas, Sakura… todo estará bien… ten fe…- sonrió a la imagen en el espejo. La pelirrosa miró con desconfianza a su prima.

_¿Y si nada estaría bien?_

Con una sonrisa fingida le devolvió sus gratas palabras. El problema más grande con Hinata es que ella era muy ingenua. La quería demasiado y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Pero en sus más grandes aflicciones, quizás solo en eso, no podía contar con ella.

-Bien, bajemos, ya todos nos deben estar esperando…- Sakura solo asintió con la mirada, luego de eso, salieron del cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala.

Estaba nerviosa, lo admitía, pero haría lo posible para no mirarlo a los ojos…

O… eso trataría…

…**.**

Junto con Hinata, recibían a los invitados que llegaban en la puerta principal. Sasuke todavía no llegaba y eso de cierta manera le impacientaba.

La ansiedad la carcomía lentamente. No hallaba la manera de tranquilizarse. En cualquier momento el aparecería y ya estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Sakura, cálmate… pronto llegara…- reía divertida la joven de cabellos oscuros.

-es eso lo que no quiero que suceda Hinata…- miraba impaciente hacia la entrada principal de la mansión. Pero nada…

-pues lamento informarte que sucederá lo contrario… prima…- Hinata observó atrás de la pelirrosa su tan ansiada desdicha venir justo hacia ellas.

En ese momento sintió todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse. Lentamente se giró… y fue ahí donde lo vio salir de su automóvil.

Sus oscuros cabellos asomaron primero, luego ese rostro mordaz, pálido como la nieve y esos ojos… que quemaban su ser lentamente, aniquilando todo sentido racional y calentando su cuerpo de una sensación tan extraña pero placentera a la vez.

En esos momentos hubiese rogado por que Dios le hubiese dado piernas agiles para correr, pero por desgracia carecía de aquel dote… parecía una estatua contemplando el día y la noche…

_-"Acuérdate, Sakura_… _aquel beso… con esa mujer".- _

Gracias a Dios que tenía una mente dotada…aunque fuese…

Su rostro se transformó en uno mas calmo y pasivo, sedienta de indiferencia y orgullo. Lo miró como si fuese uno más de los invitados de su padre.

Estaba radiante, espectacularmente hermosa. No había otra palabra para describir aquella mujer parada en la entrada de la mansión. Un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta sus muslos, los cuales se veían exquisitos al igual que toda su piel. Su largo y sedoso cabello rosa y esa mirada de inocencia que de repente se transformó en una de… ¿prepotencia?...

Mejor aun… podía oler como lo retaba… cierto aire de orgullo rodearla…

-Buenas noches, Sakura…- esos pálidos labios carentes de expresión alguna, susurraron con tono plácido y tentador aquellas palabras. Sujetando una de sus manos le dio un tenue beso en ellas.

-Muy buenas, Sr. Uchiha.- esta vez Sakura sonó áspera. Algo autoritaria y esquiva. Algo no andaba bien con ella, podía olerlo, su piel lo expedía.

Sasuke omitió su rudeza y saludó a la joven que se encontraba a su lado. Luego de eso continuó hacia uno de los salones donde el resto de invitados se hallaban.

-¡Sakura… ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?!.- le murmuró con regaño a su prima.

-U-un saludo….¿que hay de malo en ello?.- la pelirrosa tragó saliva e intentó aparentar inocencia.

-Sakura fuiste demasiado ruda con el… por poco y no lo saludas…- Hinata intentaba por todos los medios entender que fue lo que sucedió con su prima al saludar aquel caballeroso joven.

-Hinata… tengo cosas mas importantes de que preocuparme en estos momentos… ahora ha llegado mas gente a la cual hay que en realidad atender…- en esos momentos ni ella misma podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan perversa?

No, el se lo merecía, no había excusa alguna para no comportarse lo mas perversa posible.

…**.**

Todos los invitados de su padre, incluido el invitado especial de ella, se hallaban en uno de los salones de fiesta de la residencia.

Ya todos se encontraban festejando, bailando y tomando en aquel lugar. Solo faltaba ella…

Caminó apresuradamente hacia el salón, uno de los mayordomos le entre abrió la puerta a pedido de ella para no hacer una entrada triunfal. Pero fue en vano… nuevamente todos los presentes la miraron con ojos de hambre, otros de envidia y algunos de orgullo.

Sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado igual a su largo cabello y su mirada al piso se dirigió avergonzada. Salió de la vista de los invitados lo más pronto que pudo al ver a su prima parada al lado de una de las columnas de piedra caliza.

-No dejas de llamar la atención prima…- Hinata algo sonrojada le espetó con suavidad su envidia.

-No te burles Hinata… tu sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención…- susurró mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-Lo sé prima…- con sus manos iguales al color de la nieve, sujetó el rostro de la pelirrosa y le regaló un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas. Luego de eso se retiró de su lado desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-¡Hinata…espera!- ya era tarde, la joven que llevaba un vestido negro al igual que sus largos cabellos oscuros pronto se difundió entre los invitados dejándola a Sakura con su tan ansiada espera…

-Veo que te gusta llamar mucho la atención… Sakura…- en esos momentos sintió como un gélido aire la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Inconscientemente su cuerpo se arqueó al escuchar esa voz susurrarle como un aire frío en su oído.

-Miente Sr. Uchiha…- como pudo le espetó en un murmulló su indignación pero era inevitable el no sentirse tan débil ante sus…oscuros encantos…

Celos…

Podía sentir ese aroma tan… agrio… y dulzón a la vez…

-¿Qué sucede…Sakura… pensé… que te gustaba jugar…?- sujetó su tibio brazo y la giró hacia el. Pudo ver lo sonrojada que se hallaban sus mejillas y su mirada parecía reaccionar de una droga recién consumida.

-no Sr. Uchiha… no de la manera en la que usted lo hace… - intentando por todos los medios reaccionar de esa infame nube en la que el azabache la envolvía correspondía ante sus respuesta de una manera totalmente apática.

La mirada de Sasuke pronto se torno mas seria de lo normal…¿Por qué decía tales cosas?

No entendía la repentina actitud de la joven con el.

-Ahora si me permita, tengo que estar con mi padre…- dándose lentamente la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su familia, su cabello en el aire un perfume dejó.

No pudo evitarlo… nuevamente esa olor de ella regresaba a sofocar de una manera tan excitante sus fosas nasales. El cabello de ella había dejado al libre albedrío su cuello.

El olor provocativo de su sangre llegó hasta el. De repente, la sangre le empezó a hervir… el poco sentido humano que quedaba en el desaparecía con gran velocidad y el animal en el renacía.

Por suerte tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió uno de sus colmillos clavarse entre sus labios. Salió rápidamente del salón empujando a cuanto invitado se le interpusiera en el camino. Se dirigió a uno de los baños para calmar esas ansias de sed y una vez adentro se aseguró de que nadie lo molestase para así poder calmar sus fuertes ganas de clavarle los colmillos a esa joven en el cuello y dejarla seca en tan solo un par de segundos.

Jadeaba agitado trataba conseguir llenar sus pulmones de bastante aire. Se le hacía imposible lograr llegar a la normalidad tan repentinamente, ese olor permanecía aun divagando en su nariz y endulzando sus sentidos.

Colocó ambas manos en el borde del tocador y se vio en el espejo. Una espeluznante vista para cualquier humano. Pausadamente sus ojos los cuales eran rojos como la sangre se fueron tornando negros y sus colmillos fueron volviendo a su tamaño normal como la marca de maldición que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo fue retrocediendo.

Poco a poco su respiración se normalizaba. Esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo. Nunca antes en sus 120 años de vida como vampiro había sentido tanto deseo por un humano. No, no solamente era eso, era su sangre. Jamás había percibido tan exquisito olor.

Había algo en esa humana que llamaba su completa atención… su sangre… no… algo mas… cada vez lo incitaba a saber el porque de su embriagadora esencia.

Debía estar alucinando… pero si así era, algo en su interior lo llamaba para que permaneciera al lado de ella y por lo visto eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¿¡No se cual es tu problema Sasuke de que te vean con una humana?!…-_

_-¿Por qué te molestaste tanto cuando Gaara habló de la humana? Ten cuidado hermanito… no te metas en problemas…-_

_-¿Qué sucede Sasuke, acaso tienes algún problema de que te vean con…una…humana?.- _

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

En ese momento recordó la ira y la rabia que había sentido cuando nombraban a Sakura. Debía ser una completa estupidez, en todos sus años nunca había defendido a un humano ni siquiera había tenido sentimiento por alguno de esa especie.

Pero de pronto su cuerpo se inundaba de esa extraña fuerza… una sensación inexplicable…sentía que debía defenderla y protegerla… era algo como… un lazo…

Ese olor se le hacía insólitamente familiar… solo con los de su estirpe podía percibir tal sensación. Era manifiesto…un aroma que solo era notorio cuando los de su raza se… cortejaban…

Era como si Sakura…estaría próxima a ser su…

…_Pareja…_


	5. CaPiTuLo IV

**..0. BLOOD MOONLIGHT ..0.0.**

**...................**

Su mirada se hallaba perdida en el líquido burbujeante de aquel vaso. Pensando… en el… en todo lo sucedido con el… todo se estaba volviendo inoportuno… o seria ella la que volvía inoportuna la situación… una pregunta capciosa…

Desde que ese hombre apareció en su vida… sus sentidos estaban siendo cautivados por su siniestro atractivo… y su misteriosa personalidad…

El ruido de la música se hacia tan lejano y las personas en la sala se hacían tan ajenas… no conocía a nadie, no quería saber nada de la clase alta de Konoha pero cada vez se veía envuelta en ese engañoso mundo…sentía que se asfixiaba con cada paso que daba ante la sociedad mas prepotente que existía en todo el planeta… no soportaría un segundo mas…

Huir… la mejor manera de desaparecer de toda esta falsa gente que la rodeaba.

_Sasuke…_

Muy adentro de ella no quería huir de el… se sentía…_atada…_

¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?

Bebió de un solo golpe todo el contenido de la copa de vino y se dejó atraer a la realidad en la que verdaderamente vivía.

Levantó su mirada hacia los invitados, observando detalladamente a cada uno de ellos… hasta que se detuvo al ver aquel joven de cabellos negros hablar con sus padres.

-No puede ser…- maldijo en su mente al verlo charlar amenamente con sus padres. Aquel joven regresó su perturbadora mirada hacia ella provocándole una ola de nervios y mezclarse en su estomago.

………….

Trataba de distraer su cabeza en buscar ese bendito archivo. Abrió cajones, cajas fuertes, libros, cartas, de todo lo que se viera sospechoso pero no aparecía lo único que buscaba.

-Maldita sea- frustrado en su intrigante búsqueda pasó sus manos con desesperación por su cara. Sus ojos negros y vacíos asemejados a la vida misma que traía se transformaron en un rojo escarlata activando uno de sus poderes mas terroríficos, el sharingan. Sus cejas se fruncieron y con su mejorada vista pudo ver a través de las paredes y pisos algún tipo de escondite. No había nada por ningún lado…

Por lo visto había descartado un lugar mas donde buscar aquella carta… tendría que ir a verificar en otros espacios en la casa, pero desgraciadamente no carecía de mucho tiempo o se vería extrañamente desaparecido de la fiesta. Tendría que pedir mas plazo para su labor, claro, pasando por las ametralladoras amenazas de su abuelo, pero era algo que lo fatigaba y de cierta manera le fascinaba…

Tendría que idear un plan, pequeño, pero sutil… no podía dejar que nada ni nadie lo descubriera… era un secreto de hace 3000 años que lastimosamente… había caído en manos equivocadas…

………….

Miraba espantada aquella… intima escena.

El joven no quitaba la mirada de los verdes ojos de ella y eso, la comenzaba a aterrar. Su vista rápidamente se dirigió hacia otro lado y con la respiración un tanto agitada, trataba de todas las formas posibles de no verse, abrumada por su presencia.

-¡Sakura!- en un llamado de nerviosismo su prima captó su atención.

-H-Hinata…¿¡Que hace **EL** aquí?!- la sujetó de las manos con temor. Hinata pudo sentir como esta se tensaba y sus manos se ponían frías.

-No lo sé Sakura, llegó de improvisto.- la miró consternada. - ¿acaso… tu no sabes por que regresó?- la joven pelirrosa negó lentamente con su cabeza.

No supo la razón pero instintivamente sus ojos fueron rebuscando entre la multitud a su invitado especial...

No lo veía por ninguna parte e inesperadamente soltó las manos de su prima y salió corriendo con afán en busca de el…

Apartaba con sus pequeñas manos a la gente que le negaba caminar, era un tumulto que pronto la ahogaba y con desesperación intentaba llegar hasta la salida. Hasta que por fin se abalanzó a las puertas salió despavorida del salón.

Ante la mirada de alguno de los invitados que merodeaban por las afueras de la sala la mujer se arreglaba su vestido disimuladamente y les devolvía una ingenua sonrisa para luego desvanecerse ante la vista de todos.

Caminó por los grandes pasillos de la residencia y con su mirada buscaba lo que extrañamente anhelaba encontrar.

No aparecía por ninguna parte, lo mas seguro era… que ya se hubiese retirado…

Miró entristecida el suelo y sus manos inconscientemente se aferraron a la prenda. Quizás… no debió haber sido tan altanera con el… ella lo había invitado y se comportaba como una niñita después de lo que vio.

Quizás ese beso… solo fue un simple arrebato al que el muy gentilmente correspondió… simplemente, no quería ser lastimada otra vez…

Su mirada pronto se entristeció al traer devuelta aquellos viejos recuerdos… odiaba que le mintieran… lo peor, es que ella no se quedaba atrás… después de eso, sintió que era necesario también mentir…

Pero no sabía lo que hacía… no había nadie que se lo explicara y no era una niña chiquita para ser tratada como tal, pero ese tipo de cosas, sencillamente le fueron negadas a conocer y según lo que ella entendía lo aplicaba…

Por esas razones y más quería huir de esa casa… para aprender a conocer la verdad ante todo y poder aplicarla como realmente era…

No como se la había implantado ella misma, sabia a la perfección que no era lo correcto…

Quería retirarse a su cuarto y llorar como casi todas las noches lo hacia, giró con la cabeza baja y una mano en la frente, respiró profundo pensando como arreglárselas para esfumarse de esa fiesta.

Su entristecida mirada se fijó hacia adelante cuando lo vio parado, justo a unos metros de ella, mirándola expectante.

Ella solo respingó del susto y sostuvo su pecho con las manos antes de que el corazón se le saliera disparado de la sorpresa.

-¡Sasuke me asustaste!- dijo ella sobrecogida por su repentina aparición.

-no fue mi intención- le espetó secamente. La mirada de la joven se tornaba a una de angustia.

-Sr. Uchiha- aclaró su garganta algo nerviosa por su imponente presencia masculina. – Quería…- sus manos se entrelazaron. - Quería pedirle disculpas por mi infantil comportamiento de hace un rato… yo…-

Nuevamente ese aroma de celos llegaba a sus sentidos, una sonrisa de sorna asomó en sus labios.

¡DIOS MIO! cada palabra o acto que expresaba esta magnificencia de hombre la hacia sentir demasiado… excitada…

¿¡Que diablos estaba pensando?!

Sus ojos se retiraron hacia otro lado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosa. –Lo siento, es solo que yo…- comenzó a caminar aceleradamente lejos de el hasta que pasó a su lado y le pareció una eternidad.

Sus cabellos volaron por los aires y una mano la sujetó del brazo estrellándola de repente contra la pared.

Un leve gemido de dolor apaciguado por unos fríos labios detuvo el tiempo. Los labios del hombre besaban con hambre la boca de ella. Su lengua se deleitaba con los labios de la mujer, degustando ese dulce sabor en ellos. Con la boca entre abierta percibía la lengua del hombre invadir su boca con delicia. Los labios de ambos se fundían en una sensualidad unánime… los gemidos de placer no tardaron en salir de su garganta, el solo hecho de estar apresada entre su cuerpo y la pared provocaba que sus piernas temblasen y un calor sofocante recorriera toda su parte baja hasta su cuello.

Sasuke no dudo un segundo y dejó que sus manos recorrieran la tersa piel de sus hombros haciendo a un lado su largo cabello para comenzar a…besar su exquisito cuello… los pálidos labios de el se separaron de su boca y comenzaron a deleitarse de cada parte de su tez. Primero llegó a su quijada donde la mordisqueó levemente para continuar su camino en ese peligroso sendero, cortos besos que se complacían con la textura de ese delicado cuello…

Sakura gemía en sigilo y sus manos yacían perdidas en los revoltosos cabellos negros del hombre.

El sonido de su sangre correr por las venas era…una hermosa melodía para sus oídos… y su aroma era…tan… encantador…

En medio de la innata satisfacción que Sasuke le brindaba pudo sentir… como algo afilado rasguñaba su delicada piel…

-¡Auch, Sasuke para!- las frágiles manos de la joven intentaron con fuerza alejarlo de su cuerpo pero este no se movía.

Era inútil, ella no se imaginaba la extraordinaria fuerza que el tenía…

Sus ojos habían concebido el color de la sangre y sin lugar a dudas, un par de colmillos asomaban de su boca. Comenzó a jadear… no podía permitir que lo viera de esa manera… o de lo contrario…

-¿Sasuke, te encuentras bien?- preguntó consternada. Sentía como agarraba grandes bocanadas de aire a un costado de su cabeza, ni siquiera se movía y sus manos se apoyaban con afán a la pared teniéndola a ella acorralada con su cuerpo. Eso la comenzaba a asustar…

-S-sí…- tragó saliva como pudo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando que ese olor desapareciera velozmente de su cabeza.

Volteó su cuerpo del lado contrario a ella previniendo que la mujer se percatara de su… repentina transformación…

-¿Sasuke seguro que todo esta bien?- cuestionó aun mas preocupada pues lo vio separarse de ella precipitadamente y alejarse unos cuantos pasos. Dándole la espalda a ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar el instinto asesino que lo incitaba a atacarla.

-sí, ya te dije que todo esta bien- le contestó molesto. Restregó su rostro con una de sus manos y le habló.

-Lo siento Sakura… debo irme…- y sin decir mas nada salió acelerado de aquella casa. La pelirrosa solo miró atónita el vacío que dejó y un sentimiento de culpa nuevamente aparecía en su pecho.

_Probablemente era mejor… dejar las cosas como estaban… _

………….

Habían pasado dos días desde que la vio. Estaba hermosa y sin lugar a dudas ese vestido rojo que llevaba puesto la hacía ver…sublimemente divina…

Su mirada estaba perdida ante las abrasadoras llamas de aquella urna. Por desgracia, la reunión familiar en la cual se encontraba… no era un buen lugar para recordarla…

-Sasuke- una gruesa voz lo llamó.

-Itachi- respondió el ante su frío saludo. – ya vamos a comenzar. En esos momentos suspiró en silencio… este tipo de _reuniones _entre su familia no eran, a decir verdad, muy usuales…

La luna resplandeciente acompañaba la mísera noche que se posaba sobre sus cabezas. Desde una glorieta que ya con el pasar de los años se encontraba en mal estado apareció un hombre vestido completamente por una capa oscura, su rostro era invisible ante todos los presentes que lo miraban con ojos de adoración. Junto a el se hallaban tres hombres vestidos de negro al igual que todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel tétrico bosque.

El lugar donde se hallaban era alumbrado por faroles de fuego y estaba conglomerado por vampiros quienes observaban con atención a su líder. La capucha fue retirada del rostro y aun así este no era visible ante los ojos de nadie. Todos los vampiros presentes se arrodillaron ante el a excepción de Sasuke y su hermano quienes yacían parados a un costado del temerario hombre.

-¡Hermanos!- llamó en voz alta. -Hemos venido aquí para bendecir al dios Tsukuyomi por nuestra infinita gratitud, el nos ha bendecido y hoy haremos un sacrificio en su nombre.- todos los vampiros presentes sonrieron macabramente al saber de lo que se trataba.

Desde atrás de la destruida edificación griega un hombre traía con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a su presa.

Madara bajó de la glorieta y caminó hasta quedar frente a la victima. Sasuke y su hermano no hacían más que observar desde arriba la lamentable escena. -¡Por favor, déjenme ir, yo… yo no he hecho nada malo!- el humano suplicaba atemorizado por su vida.

El que lo traía lo hizo arrodillar en la tierra y se retiró hacia un costado. Madara Uchiha lo miraba enternecido y reía de una manera tan sepulcral que para cualquiera era demasiado aterrorizante…

En murmullos desplegó unos rezos a su dios para luego de eso, dar paso a la bendición final del sacrificio. De unos arboles salió una bellísima mujer, desplegaba sensualidad en su caminar. Vestida de negro y sujetados en una coleta sus largos cabellos rubios volaban por los aires al vaivén de su seductor paso. Sus azules ojos como el mar se posaron en aquel hombre tirado en el piso que rogaba por compasión. Ella sonrió con sorna y se agachó delante de el, una de sus manos acarició ese tosco rostro, el hombre sudando y temblando del horror la esquivó.

-¡Suéltenme por favor!- gritaba despavorido.

La joven mujer acercó sus labios a los del humano y un con un tenue beso plantó la bendición del sacrificio.

En ese instante, las vendas y las sogas que lo ataban le fueron retiradas. Su vista atemorizada miraba a todos los espectadores, podía ver como lo observaban con ojos de… hambre…

Eran como el águila cuando divisaba a su presa… sedienta de carne…de sangre…

-¡Por favor déjenme ir, yo no he hecho nada!- suplicaba con temor y caminaba con torpeza.

Madara se acercó hacia el humano y este angustiado por su vida se alejó unos cuantos metros. – Tienes a un kilometro un rio, si logras pasar aquel río nosotros te dejaremos en paz y podrás salvar tu vida…- el humano tartamudeando del pavor le preguntó.

-¿y…y que pasa si no llegó?- cuestionó horrorizado y mirando con escepticismo a todos los que lo rodeaban.

El viejo hombre que llevaba una mascara puesta e infundía un aroma a muerte en el aire rió maquiavélicamente. – Si no cruzas el río… _mueres…-_ todos los vampiros percibían ese placentero olor a miedo. El humano miraba aterrado a todos los testigos y sin pensarlo mas salió corriendo despavorido de aquella ceremonia en busca de su salvación.

Todos los vampiros sonreían divertidos y encantados por aquel banquete, cada uno de ellos se fue retirando sus ropas hasta quedar semidesnudos y correr tras la victima.

-No te esperaré Sasuke, estoy hambriento…- su hermano y su abuelo quienes lo miraban detenidamente desaparecieron a la velocidad de un rayo de aquel lugar. Quedando solamente el… y aquella hermosísima mujer.

-¿No piensas alimentarte Sasuke?- le cuestionó provocadoramente mientras el bajaba de un salto de la glorieta.

-No Ino… hoy no.- la mujer caminó a su alrededor mirándolo de pies a cabeza. – Pues… estas muy sabroso para mi paladar… primito, ante mis ojos te ves…muy caballero y sabes que eso me encanta…- le susurró al oído provocando una sonrisa en el Uchiha.

-y tu estas cada vez más hermosa… Ino.- esos ojos negros la miraban arrebatadoramente, con lujuria. La mujer sonrió con dulzura y luego se alejó.

-Deberías ir a visitarnos más seguido, Sasuke…- dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

– Lo sé, por cierto… ¿tu hermano está en casa?- cuestionó fríamente.

-¡Ja, solo vas a verlo a el y ni vas a verme a mí, tu adorada prima!- su mirada aunque tentadora expresaba lo molesta que se encontraba.

-Ino, tu sabes que no he tenido tiempo y ahora mas que a nada he querido verte.- su lúgubre mirada no se perdía de los azulados ojos de ella.

-Solamente vas a visitar a Karin y ni siquiera de mí te has vuelto a acordar ni siquiera a alimentar, tu sabes cuan divertida puedo ser primo… cuando nos alimentamos mutuamente…- murmuró sensualmente mientras uno de sus dedos pasaba con deseo por el comienzo de su desnudo pecho. –Es bueno recordar viejos tiempos… y tu más que nadie lo sabe…- rio coquetamente.

El joven Uchiha sonrió maliciosamente, el más que nadie sabía perfectamente lo que ella hablaba. – Luego te iré a visitar Ino.- desapareció en un instante de aquel sitio dejando en penumbra a la mujer la cual siguió rápidamente su paso pero directamente al festín que ya era gozado por todos los de su familia.

………….

Paciente y meditando esperaba en un sillón de lino crema. El silencio asediaba la elegante sala que era iluminada por los finos candelabros y la bellísima decoración.

-Perdona la demora primo, estaba atendiendo a unas damiselas en apuros- rio divertido por su comentario mientras se acercaba.

-Hmp- bufo el azabache.

-y bien… ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se servía un trago.

- Necesito pedirte un gran favor… Naruto…- dijo al abrir lentamente sus ojos y observarlo detenidamente. Recibió el trago que el joven de cabellos rubios le ofreció y extendió sus brazos a lo largo del margen del sofá.

Los azulados ojos del hombre lo miraron con inquietud. Sonrió algo dudoso por el comentario. – Es extraño que vengas a pedirme un favor, de todas maneras si está en mis manos ayudarte no hay ningún problema ¿Dime, de que se trata?- curioso y mostrando esos blancos colmillos la tensión en la habitación se aminoraba.

-Necesito que me digas como te alimentas sin la necesidad de matar humanos- su rostro era como una roca, sin expresión alguna en el y su mirada, sombría como la noche.

Las facciones del joven rubio cambiaron drásticamente a una de preocupación. -¿Qué piensas hacer Sasuke?-

-Tú no puedes beber sangre humana por la bestia que llevas en tu interior… ¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir?- sin rodeos comento tan agobiador asunto que para su primo era de mirarlo con ojos de padecimiento.

-Veo que no tienes la intención de contarme tu motivo, pero no es algo fácil Sasuke, es algo muy duro para nuestra especie y debes someterte por completo a ello.- dijo al beber un sorbo del licor.

Sasuke lo miro firmemente a los ojos. Tenía que hallar una forma de realizar la misión que le habían encargado, no es que fuera difícil sino imposible poder acercarse a esa casa sin que nadie sospechara y mucho menos Sakura…no obstante… había una oscura y extraña fuerza que percibía de su madre… algo…inhumano…

………….

-Srta. Sakura tiene visita- un mayordomo comento desde afuera de su habitación. Observo la hora y vio que era ya de noche, era raro recibir visitas a estas horas. Cerró el libro que leía y con tranquilidad se dirigió al lobby de la mansión. Al bajar las escaleras vio a un hombre observando una de las pinturas colgadas en la pared.

Al notar su presencia se torno a mirarla a los ojos, ambas miradas chocaron con una desconocida sensación a lo cual Sakura sintió un gélido escalofrío al ver como la miraba. Se encontraba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa de tela y unos pantalones negros dándole más misterio a su atrayente personalidad.

-Sasuke…perdón Sr. Uchiha ¿A qué se debe su visita?- se aclaro la garganta tratando de verse imponente ante él.

-Sakura… quería… pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche.- se acerco a ella quedando a solo pocos centímetros de ella.

¡Era imposible negarle tal disculpa!

**-**Sasuke yo…- pero sus palabras fueron calladas por sus labios. Nuevamente la atrapaba entre sus besos llenos de pasión y deseo. La joven le correspondió con la misma intensidad pero había algo en el que no le cuadraba y eso era su comportamiento.

Con sus frágiles manos lo separo débilmente de ella provocando que se alejara de el unos cuantos pasos y su mirada se enfocara en otro lado. Estaba sonrojada por aquel beso pues no se lo esperaba de él quien aun la miraba fríamente sin ningún semblante en su cara.

-Sasuke… yo… yo no puedo continuar con esto.- la mirada del Uchiha cambio a una de confusión. –Sasuke yo no puedo ni quiero seguir siendo tu solución para algún problema amoroso que tengas.- ahora realmente no la entendía. La joven mujer se percato de la perturbada mirada del azabache. – lo que quiero decir es que no quiero ser la otra con la cual engañas a tu novia, yo no soy así… y si estuviera en su lugar yo…-

-¿Sakura de que estás hablando? Yo no tengo novia- la joven mujer rio sarcásticamente.

-lo mismo dicen todos Sr. Uchiha.- la voz le empezaba a quebrar a lo mejor no fue una buena idea el haberse _ilusionado_ otra vez.

- ¿Por qué dices que tengo novia?- su vos grave y seca sonaba autoritaria.

-Mejor dejemos las cosas como están, no quiero hablar de eso- estaba molesta, dolida y las ganas de llorar se apoderaban ligeramente. Se dio media vuelta para irse pero la tosca mano del hombre la giro bruscamente haciendo que su cara quedara a centímetros del rostro de él.

-¡Ay Sasuke! ¡Porque te vi besando con esa mujer de lentes la otra noche!- lo encaro molesta y avergonzada por la situación en la que la ponía.

Con razón aquella noche, horas antes de la fiesta la pudo sentir cerca del área pero no creyó que fuera en serio. La presión que ejercía en el brazo de Sakura empezaba a estorbar pero ella solamente miraba aquellos negros ojos que la atraían y le brindaban una rara confianza.

-Sakura, lamento que hayas visto eso, pero Karin y yo somos solamente buenos amigos, prácticamente es de la familia pues mi abuelo la cuido desde pequeña. - lo que decía le era tan verídico pero aun no entendía por qué el beso en la boca. – Y lo del beso en la boca… pues eso lo hace desde que éramos niños…- las brillantes esmeraldas de la pelirrosa lo veían con la misma vergüenza y las mejillas enrojecidas. La mano del hombre se fue apartando de su brazo que ya se hallaba maltratado por la presión.

¿Acaso Sakura nunca habías escuchado de _"Nunca juzgues a alguien antes de conocerlo"_?

-Yo… yo lo lamento mucho Sasuke, lo que pasa es que…-

-Quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar, si no hay problema.- su voz se tornaba tan seductora pero no perdía ese toque de masculinidad.

Lo único que pudo hacer para disculparse con él fue afirmar con su cabeza. -¿A-Adonde… adónde vamos?- sonrió apenada. Con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que salieran de la casa para una vez dirigirse al desconocido destino.

………….

A través de la oscurecida ventana del auto podía ver el enorme edificio que esperaba por ellos.

-Pensé que a estas horas el Museo ya estaba cerrado.- giro a verlo pero el joven ya estaba fuera del carro caminando hacia su puerta para abrirle. "_Eso fue rápido"_

-Sasuke ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- cuestiono consternada sin quitar su mirada del llamativo museo.

Sin responderle sujeto su mano y la dirigió adentro de la edificación. Al sentir la mano del Uchiha agarrar la suya nuevamente el calor y la timidez se embargaban en sus mejillas.

Una vez adentro y maravillada por el histórico pasado que se guardaba ahí una pregunta voló por su mente. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- cuestiono curiosa.

-Me atraen los objetos que perduran a pesar de los años… es…atractivo…- Sakura no hacía más que mirar todos los artefactos y adornos que representaron en algún tiempo atrás a un pueblo.

-si es fascinante…- respondió perdida ante la sugestividad del arte milenario.

-Sakura, debo comentarte algo- sus oscuros ojos se concentraron en ella quien se hallaba arrebatada por todas las maravillas del lugar.

-Dime…- murmuro.

-Me iré de viaje por dos semanas- le soltó sin pretextos. Los ojos de la mujer se enfocaron rápidamente en el. No quería escuchar eso, menos ahora…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto algo entristecida.

-Es un viaje de trabajo… nada importante pero necesitan de mis conocimientos.- los ojos de la joven se posaron nuevamente en las reliquias. Sasuke noto como se afligía y minimizaba las ganas de…_llorar…_

Nunca se había percatado tanto de los sentimientos de un humano, si lo había hecho con anterioridad pero no le había tomado mayor importancia y de cierta manera le gustaba verla experimentar sus emociones por él. Era fuera de lugar respecto a su instinto vampírico y muy extraño por su personalidad indagar tanto en ella, no obstante algo lo cautivaba de esa joven mujer e inconscientemente le fascinaba…

Quería indagar mas… palpar su alma si fuese necesario…

¿Desde cuándo le había llamado la atención un humano?

Jamás… pero esa joven… tenía algo… era una fuerza oscura pero dulce que se intensificaba como su aura cuando estaba junto a ella…

Era…_embriagadora…_como su _sangre…_

-¿Hay algún problema?- cuestiono simulando preocupación.

-N-No… en lo absoluto- desolada miraba por todas partes ocultando una lejana nostalgia que la invadía lentamente. No entendía por qué le afectaba el hecho de que se retirara por dos semanas de su vida… quizás se estaba aferrando mucho a él. Eso no era factible… además dos semanas era poco tiempo… pero quería conocerlo más, saber más de él, su innata curiosidad llamaba a gritos tener más conocimientos de este hombre que la acechaba como la noche.

Si ese sería el caso, entonces esperaría con paciencia… pero de igual manera, sentía la soledad rodearla como lobo con hambre.

Sus ojos se posaron al frente pero vio como el apareció delante suyo estando hace unos segundos atrás de ella. Otra vez sostenía con sus manos su pecho del susto. –P…Pero…- veía aturdida la inaudita escena, trataba de articular alguna palabra pero al parecer el gato se le comió la lengua. –ehmm… ¿Qué fue eso?- rio nerviosa.

-Sakura , espero que a mi regreso estés libre.- le dijo sin tapujos.

-eh… ¿Por qué lo duda Sr. Uchiha?- dijo aun sonriendo algo intimidada.

-en ese caso… podremos salir mas ¿No crees?- esas palabras la envolvían como un sueño.

-S-Si…claro no hay problema…- tartamudeaba aterrada de escuchar _tan interesantes_ palabras.

Sasuke comenzó a mostrarle y a darle un pequeño relato del pasado de cada antigüedad que veían. Sakura estaba impresionada al ver tanto conocimiento en el Uchiha, admirada de todas las historias y más de él.

_Una hora después…_

Los dos jóvenes salieron del museo, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al carro del azabache. La pelirrosa se abrigaba un poco mas cubriéndose del leve frio que recorría las vacías calles de la ciudad. Sasuke muy gentilmente le abrió la puerta de copiloto, la joven muchacha estaba a punto de entrar al auto cuando algo tímida se lo quedo mirando.

-Sasuke…- susurraron sus labios. –Gracias- un corto silencio los recorrió a ambos, luego de eso Sakura ingreso al auto, por unos instantes quedo meditabundo más tarde el encendería el auto para luego llevarla devuelta a su casa.

Los ojos rojizos de un cuervo asentado en lo alto de un poste de luz observaba en el silencio de la noche los actos de los jóvenes. Cuando el automóvil arranco el animal voló de regreso donde su amo…

………….

Itachi sonrió levemente a la luna… miro los papeles que habían en el escritorio, agarro uno y lo leyó detenidamente. Sentado en el sillón de cuero café oscuro dio una ojeada a las llamas de la chimenea. Le encantaba el fuego, es más, era uno de sus mejores dominios. Simplemente le fascinaba…

Un cuervo se posaba en el borde del ventanal abierto. Itachi lo miro en suspenso y se acerco a él.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el ave para colocar su mano y hacer que esta se suba en ella. Su mirada era fría y sus labios sonrieron ladinamente.

-Veamos que me tienes…- un susurro malévolo resonó de sus labios.


	6. CaPiTuLo V

**BLOOD MOONLIGHT**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
**

El silencio abrumador le avisaba que ya habían llegado. No quería despedirse, odiaba las despedidas.

_Vamos Sakura… son solo dos semanas…_

Mentalmente se daba ánimos a sí misma, evitando alguna escena de tristeza con drama romántico incluido. Por favor, a quien engañaba… sabía perfectamente que se sentía atraída por aquel hombre y que de cierta manera su compañía era demasiado agradable y eso que la palabra agradable quedaba corta para lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a él.

Era extraño… pero ni siquiera con otro hombre como él la hacía sentir tan… deseada…

Con tan solo percibir aquella fría y oscura mirada en ella, sentía que atravesaba hasta lo más remoto de su alma y que cada fibra de su cuerpo recibía choques de una sensación tan placentera que la despertaba de un dormir eterno.

Era como si hubiese estado soñando todo este tiempo y apareciera él en su vida para mostrarle las cosas desde otra perspectiva…

Era demasiado… atractivo…

No solo hablando de ese maravilloso físico que la hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa a su lado, sino también su elocuencia que la mataba con intriga y una leve sensación de satisfacción al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura…- su grave voz, tan varonil y tosca pero persuasiva a la vez la llamaba despertándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?…l-lo siento…no me percate de que ya habíamos llegado.- dijo un tanto nerviosa con una sonrisa fingida en los labios. Sasuke lo noto rápidamente…

Observaba como la miraba aun con ese rostro serio, sin alguna expresión en sus masculinas facciones y esos ojos negros como la noche que la intimidaban a niveles inimaginables. El silencio era el único acompañante entre ellos… y no estorbaba ni mucho menos…

De repente… un impulso la arrastro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro… una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su pálida mejilla y con ternura lo acaricio.

Su mirada se hallaba perdida en alguna parte de su rostro, concibiendo su extrema perfección anatómica. Sasuke permanecía inmóvil, observando cada movimiento de ella, sintiendo aquel cálido roce en su mejilla, la mano de Sakura era extremadamente tibia y lo seducía a palpar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ese calor humano le traía vagos recuerdos de su niñez… una niñez lejana… y ausente…

Podía sentir la respiración de ella chocar contra sus labios… sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros y el deseo se apoderaba con ligereza en ambos jóvenes.

Pero para la suerte del Uchiha su celular sonó… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Un segundo mas y estaría tirando su plan a la borda.

-¿Aló?- cuestiono serio.

El rostro de Sakura mostraba una repentina ofuscación. Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento y dio un suspiro de cansancio, lo mejor era entrar a la casa ya casi era medianoche.

Por un momento la voz de Sasuke se le hizo distante, su mente divago entre sus pensamientos… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía evitarlo, de repente su cuerpo desataba impulsos de placer que la confundían… quizás el hecho de estar junto a ese hombre la enloquecía… pero no a niveles que pasaran desapercibidos.

No era normal que sus hormonas de repente enloquecieran cuando lo veía a él, no obstante esta sensación que la envolvía en extremos se desataba precipitosamente… algo no andaba bien.

¿Qué idioteces decía? Era pura alucinación de ella…

Aun así esa pequeña espina habitaba en su cabeza…

-_Sasuke tengo todo preparado… solo faltas tú para comenzar.-_ una voz de preocupación le hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Está bien, hablamos cuando llegue.- sin más que decir cerro la llamada y dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que se hallaba a su lado al parecer perdida entre sus pensamientos. –Sakura- la llamo tratando de atraer su atención.

La joven dio un respingo y miro como el guardaba el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. –Y-Ya es tarde, mejor me voy….- susurro suavemente. El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y quito el seguro del auto para permitirle la salida, la pelirrosa sin dudar un segundo salió del automóvil al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo hacía. Ambas miradas chocaron provocando en la mujer cierta timidez y una escalofriante corriente de aire recorrerle la espina dorsal.

-Déjame te acompaño- le hablo como si fuese una orden y no una pregunta. Ella solo asintió con la mirada gacha. Ambos caminaron hasta las rejillas en las afueras de la mansión. En esos instantes el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, el silencio los sofocaba y las miradas se fusionaban con el otro desplazándolos a un reconfortante trance.

Sasuke dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante acortando esa distancia que los separaba. Pronto una de sus manos alcanzo el fino rostro de la pelirrosa atrayéndola lentamente hacia él. Los ojos de Sakura se fueron cerrando quedamente mientras sentía como los labios del Uchiha se posicionaban sobre los suyos con fiereza.

Sus besos estaban llenos de una pasión desbordante, era como si quisiera comerse sus labios… su lengua se degustaba con ellos y los mordisqueaba levemente para entrometerse en su boca. Sakura solo respondía con tenues gemidos de placer y sus manos ya se hallaban en la nuca del joven para intensificar más el contacto.

Los gemidos roncos por parte del Uchiha no se hicieron esperar, sus fuertes brazos la apretaban contra su ya ardiente cuerpo mientras que sus manos se deleitaban de su fémina figura.

Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, degustándose mutuamente. El aire se hacía escaso rápidamente entre ellos, pero si no fuese porque el aire diera vida, ellos hubiesen continuado sin detenerse.

Sasuke invadía su boca con exigencia explorándola sin descanso alguno. Las manos de la pelirrosa yacían perdidas entre los sedosos cabellos oscuros del joven, repentinamente una de las manos del Uchiha se alejo de su delgada cintura y delicadamente tanteo sus curvas subiendo hasta agarrar uno de sus senos y aprisionarlo con fuerza.

Sakura ahogando un gemido de placer entre los besos deslizo una de sus finas manos hacia el seno que estaba atrapado mas no tenía intenciones ni mucho menos de apartar aquel roce, más bien le daba el permiso de que se siguiera extasiando de esa deliciosa sensación de erotismo que los envolvía en plena noche.

Pero finalmente la escasez de aire hizo de las suyas y ambos tuvieron que alejarse. Los labios de Sakura estaban enrojecidos por la fricción y por ambas partes la agitación era notable. Sasuke no retiraba su mano del pecho de la joven y al parecer a ella no le importaba.

-Debes entrar- comento el Uchiha. Sakura solo asintió aun jadeando.

Una mano de Sasuke fue liberando su seno lentamente hasta deslizarse hacia un costado de su cuerpo mientras que la otra soltaba el agarre de su cintura. Los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirrosa desbordaban un extraño brillo que de cierta forma a él le gustaba, las mejillas de ella estaban teñidas por un leve rojo carmesí lo cual le comenzaba a fascinar.

No sabía el por qué pero le encantaba verla así, tan descubierta ante él, tan frágil… Era algo paradójico…

Sasuke hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicándole que entrara, ella solo se limito a sonreír y antes de desaparecer tras las rejas se lanzo encima del hombre rodeándole por el cuello con los brazos y plantando un dulce beso en sus labios. Luego de eso, desapareció entre la oscuridad que circundaba los alrededores de la residencia.

Gracias a su sharingan pudo ver como entraba a la casa, de repente frunció el se;o y su mirada vacía se torno en una más tétrica.

Ahora… tendría que hacer un pequeño sacrificio por el bien de su plan. No podía cometer errores, no podía dejar al descubierto su verdadera identidad y menos involucrarse tanto con la hija del enemigo, aunque eso también era parte de su cometido.

Sabía perfectamente que lo que buscaba estaba bajo la custodia del padre de Sakura… lo que no entendía era como algo tan poderoso podía haber caído en las manos equivocadas y lo peor de todo, era lo que podía ocurrir si se hacía uso de aquel… poder…

No entendía como un humano podía haber concebido tal hallazgo sin que este fuese de su pertenencia. Quizás, como su abuelo le había comentado… era para poder deshacerse de la raza vampírica, era muy probable que como algunos pocos, el padre de Sakura también tuviese conocimientos de la existencia de monstruos conviviendo con ellos.

En fin, para poder llegar a ello necesitaría de la ayuda de una segunda persona sin verse tan… interesado… no podía levantar sospechas por lo que su víctima seria la desafortunada de Haruno Sakura, no obstante, para poder permanecer a su lado tendría que controlar sus instintos asesinos o acabaría perdiendo al único informante que podría ayudarlo a conseguir su objetivo…

-Hmp- bufo con fastidio. Sabía para su desgracia que sentía algo por aquella joven mujer… e inevitablemente no podría hacer nada por el momento… luego de eso vería la manera de deshacerse de aquel estorboso sentimiento, así sea aniquilándolo… como lo hizo con los demás…

Se encamino devuelta al auto y se dirigió a su próximo destino… solo deseaba que todo este martirio pasara lo más rápido posible. No sabía exactamente lo que le esperaba al llegar pero estaba seguro que no sería nada gratificante…

……………**..**

La puerta de hierro chillo al abrirse, notaba como apenas unos cuantos focos titilando iluminaban el lúgubre pasillo. Escuchaba algunas goteras caer y un hediondo olor recorrer el lugar. Dudoso comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de aquel bunker, solamente sus pasos retumbaban entre las gélidas celdas que transitaba. Eran esos momentos de su vida donde cuestionaba su dura existencia, el ser parte de una sangrienta familia y la incredulidad de su trabajo. Hasta cuanto tenía que rebajarse con Madara para poder satisfacer sus siniestras necesidades…

Pero todo lo hacía por la promesa que le hizo a su madre antes de morir… era su deber y su orgullo honrar su muerte…

Una luz roja al final del pasillo capto su atención, haciendo esfumar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo que estaba a punto de pasar ahora en adelante no traería buenas cosas…para el...

Ni sabía a qué diablos se estaba sometiendo…

-Maldición- espeto enfadado. Prosiguió caminando hasta la habitación donde la luz roja se encendía y apagaba continuamente.

Al llegar dio un suspiro de cansancio e ingreso apaciguado en aquella gigantesca habitación.

-¡Sasuke!- su mirada se topo con unos ojos azules que brillaban de la emoción al verlo.

-Naruto- hablo fríamente.

-nee… idiota, tus saludos tan secos como siempre… ¿!en fin estás listo?!- cuestiono emocionado el rubio mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda al pelinegro.

-Hmp- gruño por lo bajo el azabache. Claro que estaba listo, pero para pedir perdón por todos sus pecados.

-Bien Teme… necesito que por favor te relajes, te quites la camisa y…-

-¿Por qué tengo que quitarme mi camisa?- refunfuñó molesto el Uchiha.

-Primo… créeme esto se va a convertir en un verdadero circo… aparte no querrás ensuciar de sangre, sudor y saliva una camisa de Hugo Boss.- Naruto hablaba como si fuese el peor pecado que se estuviese cometiendo en este mundo mientras se posicionaba al lado de una especie de tanque donde fluía sangre dentro de su interior y era iluminado por una luz rojiza clara.

Sasuke lo miraba con ojos asesinos, su primo seguía siendo el mismo idiota de hace 120 años… y por lo visto no iba a cambiar. Que mas daba, Naruto era lo opuesto a él, su primo era agua y el era aceite, dos componentes que no se unían por los mismo fines pero era más que suficiente convivir con el otro.

Aparte, lo consideraba como su adversario más poderoso…

Cerró sus ojos intentado mantener la calma, aunque fuese por un momento; no podía dejar que nada se le saliese de las manos y menos cuando daba el primer paso para llevar a cabo su estrategia. Nuevamente abriendo sus ojos vio como su primo lo miraba expectante, Sasuke no tuvo más opción que sacarse la chaqueta de cuero negro seguida por la camisa de tela negra dejando ver así un torso perfectamente desarrollado y bien marcado.

-¡OH! Cuidado matas a las doncellas con tremendo físico.- comento burlón el joven rubio.

-Tsk, cállate dobe… - comento fastidiado.

-Bueno, bueno Srta. Sensibilidad… necesito que por favor te pares en el medio.- dijo tranquilamente señalándole el lugar.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a los estúpidos comentarios y camino hasta el centro de la habitación. Naruto pulso un botón rojo en la pared, al principio el pelinegro no entendía lo que iba a suceder hasta que escucho el ruido agudo de algo encima suyo.

Levanto su oscura mirada y pudo notar unas cadenas descender desde el techo, al parecer, estas venían sujetas a un aparato en el interior de la azotea. Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y hasta que las cadenas estuvieron a su alcance las acomodo detrás del cuerpo de su primo para poder así comenzar con el tratamiento.

Naruto observo con atención al azabache, comenzaba a sentir cierto padecimiento hacia él.

-Sasuke- su tono de voz finalmente sonó reacio. El Uchiha lo miro directamente a los ojos y por un instante ambos se dijeron todo con la mirada.

-Lo sé…- contesto seco el pelinegro. Su primo solo asintió difícilmente pues no estaba en sus manos el intervenir.

El joven rubio comenzó a atar las cadenas en las muñecas y tobillos del azabache. Sasuke no hacía más que observar…

-¿Crees que estas cadenas puedan soportar tanta fuerza bruta?- comento socarrón e incrédulo el hombre de ojos negros.

-Créeme Sasuke… si esto aguanto conmigo… lo hará también contigo…- le espeto pretenciosamente el rubio.

Luego de estar bien asegurado a los grilletes, Naruto se alejo y se acerco a una pantalla pegada en la pared. Con tocar varios botones en el monitor, las cadenas fueron levantándome lentamente al Uchiha del suelo dejándolo suspenso en el aire. Parecía crucificado… los brazos estaban a la altura de su cabeza y sus pies unidos…

Naruto solo miraba atento el proceso, rápidamente vagos recuerdos del haber estado en la misma situación de Sasuke cuando niño cruzaron por su cabeza.

Lo mejor era olvidar…

Sasuke observo de reojo como el hombre de ojos claros lo observaba lastimeramente…

Una vez que el arnés de hierro se posiciono… Naruto dio inicio al doloroso paseo…

-Bien Sasuke… esto te va a doler un poco- el Uchiha no tuvo tiempo ni para procesar lo que su primo le había dicho solo hasta que sintió como una especie de clavos se introducían violentamente en los músculos de sus muñecas y tobillos dejando todo intento de liberación dificultado.

Un grito ronco se esparció por todo el pasillo, por las vacías celdas y por toda la habitación. Ahora… lentamente el tortuoso camino comenzaba para el…

-¡M-Maldito…!- grito histérico y sacando sus afilados colmillos a la vista.

-L-Lo siento Sasuke… yo te dije que eso te iba a doler… pero como tú te haces el insufrible…imagine que ni lo ibas a sentir …- comento entre risas nerviosas el joven rubio.

Sasuke jadeaba intensamente y el sudor comenzaba a hacer su paulatina aparición en su cuerpo. Hilos de sangre se esparcían a través de las ataduras de hierro derramándose por todo su brazo hasta caer cuidadosamente al suelo. –I-I…Idiota… esto… esto duele más… que una estaca… - trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse "calmado" pero el dolor era simplemente insoportable.

-Cálmate Sasuke… te acostumbraras… aparte esto no es NADA… - dijo resaltando la última palabra. –Comparado con lo que viene… además…- hablo en tono serio. – tenemos que ser precavidos con el monstruo que tienes adentro… no podemos causar problemas si logra desatarse…- la mirada fija y seria de Naruto indicaba el enorme peligro que su experimento podría llevar a cabo, las consecuencias habían sido tomadas… y su primo temía que él no lograra sobrevivir. Sus ojos eran iguales al color divino de la sangre, inmersos en el dolor y el sufrimiento…

El Uchiha lleno de aire lo que sus pulmones le permitieron… al fin y al cabo… todo fuese por el honor a su madre…

Todo por la venganza que consumaría… contra aquel hombre… cuando el momento haya llegado.

………**..**

Se había levantado hacia una media hora atrás… todavía permanecía metida en su cama… soñando… soñando con aquel hombre que la estaba volviendo loca.

Las tersas sabanas de su cama la envolvían en un certero placer de comodidad. Solo faltaba el…

Acariciándola, besándola… y…

Tenía que disipar esos pensamientos pervertidos de su cabeza… no entendía por qué rayos seguía pensando en las sensaciones eróticas que el pudiese brindarle. Ella nunca había sido así de… abierta que digamos…

Mejor dicho… nunca se le había cruzado en su inocente mente imágenes tan obscenas de un hombre o de ella… interactuando con un hombre…

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ella no era así…!

¿! Que demonios le estaba pasando!?

Se sentó precipitada en su cama, sus cabellos estaban alborotados. Tenía que darse un baño de agua fría pues sentía sus mejillas arder del agitado calor que la recorría.

En el camino al baño se retiro toda su pijama y apenas entro a la ducha abrió la llave de agua fría, no lo dudo un segundo e ingreso a la ducha dejándose mojar completamente por el chorro de agua que caía velozmente. Los largos cabellos rosados se vieron empapados primero, luego el agua recorrió suavemente hasta el último centímetro de su piel.

Qué gran alivio…

Era como si hubiese estado metida entre llamaradas de fuego…

En verdad… que Uchiha Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca… algo malo pasaba con ella… parecía como animal en celo…

Rio divertida… ¿pero qué estupideces decía?...

Ella no era ningún animal… solo… solo que… quizás… tenia las hormonas trabajando al %100… nada mas... si, debía ser eso… sus días estaban próximos…

Su espalda se apego a la fría porcelana de la ducha, su rostro fue cubierto por sus largos cabellos rosados y sus manos fueron directamente a su pecho. De todas formas… no podía evitar verse atraída por el… era como si lo conociese de toda una vida y no fuese necesario hablar con el… como si sus caricias fuesen familiares pero aun así no dejaban de ser exquisitas…

Como si sus besos, fuesen poesía que ya reconocía… pero que aun así… le encantaba su melodía… era como si... y aunque suene muy extraño de su parte decirlo… era como si ella fuese suya…

Debían ser solo alucinaciones… quizás locura… pero en verdad lo sentía… desde el fondo de su corazón… y era más que claro como el agua…

………**.**

Después de una larga ducha de agua helada se sintió liberada… sentada en su tocador peinaba sus largos cabellos delicadamente mientras observaba atentamente su imagen reflejada en el espejo. ¿Qué vería Sasuke Uchiha en ella? El era… extremadamente guapo, era como ver a un dios griego en persona. No negaba que sus piernas temblaran al verlo, que los latidos de su corazón excedieran los límites normales y que su piel se erizara de sentir tan solo un roce de él.

No obstante su personalidad daba mucha desconfianza a cualquiera… no lo conocía del todo y aun así percibía una excitante química entre ellos.

Los recuerdos de sus besos y sus caricias volaron por su mente rápidamente. Dio un suspiro de cansancio, era como hallar una aguja en un pajar. De que servía matarse pensando en lo que ocurría entre ellos o lo que ella sentía… era más que obvio… de todas formas el ya no estaba… por ahora era mejor aprovechar deshacerse de esas ideas y si era posible de el… no quería volver a caer en la misma trampa otra vez.

Sus ideas ligeramente se esfumaron al escuchar que tocaban en la puerta.

-¿sí?- pregunto algo molesta por la inoportuna incomodidad.

-Srta. Sakura un joven la espera en el lobby.- otra vez el mayordomo.

Miro el reloj en la mesa del tocador y vio que no era ni medio día todavía. –Por favor dígale que espere…en un momento bajo.- hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta su femenina voz. El mayordomo al escuchar la orden se retiro sin nada más que decir.

Sakura se levanto y se dirigió hacia el armario, agarro un vestido blanco de tiras, una blusa negra con encajes de mangas cortas y unas botas planas del mismo color. Termino de vestirse y para darle un dulce toca a su atuendo coloco un moñito negro a un costado de su cabello.

Finalizando con un tenue rubor en las mejillas, rímel negro y brillo en los labios decidió ir a ver a su inesperado invitado. Por un segundo deseo que fuese Uchiha Sasuke… y ahora que lo pensaba él nunca le había comentado cuando partiría. Quizás… quizás había venido a despedirse…

De tan solo imaginarlo los nervios revolvían su estomago provocándole más ansiedad. _Cálmate Sakura… respira hondo…_

Desafortunadamente para ella de las rememorables escenas entre ellos, Sakura ya no sabía ni cómo tratarlo… si recibirlo con un beso… o mejor quedarse callada… y pensándolo detenidamente…

¿Qué relación tenían ahora ellos?

Camino por los pasillos de la residencia hasta llegar a las escaleras, antes de hacer su aparición miro cuidadosamente por el borde de la pared al supuesto personaje.

De todas formas no alcanzo ver nada, no había nadie… que extraño…

Dudaba mucho que Sasuke fuese de esas personas que son intolerables ante todo. El es demasiado caballeroso…

El lobby estaba vacío… ¿acaso el invitado se había ido?... bueno, si se demoro en bajar pero…

Era imbécil el que haya venido hasta su casa para verla y luego irse. De todas maneras bajo engreída mente por las escaleras.

¡No tardo mucho en vestirse!

¡Solo veinte minutos!

Aparte que iba a saber que iba a recibir visitas a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Llego hasta el piso de abajo y miro por todas partes haciendo un puchero, no había absolutamente nadie.

El silencio la rodeo por unos instantes… se sintió completamente sola en la casa por unos segundos… y un leve temor la sucumbió.

Estaba dispuesta a retirarse, giro nuevamente hacia las escaleras e ir a su cuarto pero algo le impidió su camino. Choco contra algo duro y…

-Hola Sakura, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.- una voz varonil encima de su cabeza llamo su atención.

Sus verdes orbes rápidamente se fijaron en el dueño de aquella voz y como lo temió antes… el estaba devuelta…

-¡Sai!- murmuro asustada.

………**..**

Bueno, el proceso de transformación de Sasuke había comenzado y tendría que lidiar con su horrenda depresión vampírica por dos semanas… ya le bastaba con tener que aguantar su genio de veterano todos los días… y ahora esto.

-"Estúpido Sasuke… no sabe en lo que se está metiendo"- bufo molesto mentalmente.

Caminaba apresurado por los pasillos del conservatorio, la luz del día reflejaba su esbelta y masculina figura por los ventanales. Tenía que hablar con aquel hombre, necesitaba razones de urgencia sobre la investigación que había comenzado junto a él… solo anhelaba que le tuviera buenas noticias.

Paso casi desapercibido por las aulas, hasta que un hermoso sonido proveniente en una de ellas capto su absoluta atención.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, sujetó la manilla y la abrió un poco. No supo exactamente qué fue lo que sintió en su pecho al ver aquel hermoso ángel tocar un instrumento de los dioses tan fascinante melodía.

Parecía una ninfa con ese hermoso cabello liso oscuro caer hasta su cintura… su blanquecía piel como la nieve de invierno que se entreveía gracias al escote en la espalda del vestido de seda blanco que caía hasta su cintura. Se veía tan delicada… tan frágil… tan… deliciosa…

Tocaba el piano con una gran habilidad… era…una diosa…

La joven mujer sintió la presencia de alguien más en la solitaria aula, repentinamente sus manos dejaron de tocar tan armonioso instrumento. Giro a ver al intruso de su amena soledad.

Ahí estaba, estupefacto… un hombre que vestía un jean de tela blanco, camisa anaranjada de mangas largas con escote v dejando a la vista parte de su bronceado y tonificado torso y unos cabellos rubios alborotados. Lo que más la impresiono… fueron esos ojos azules intensos que la miraban de una manera tan sexy y desquiciada a la vez.

Sintió por un momento que su corazón iba a salir volando de su pecho. Estaba ante una tentadora aparición personificada en hombre.

Los ojos perla de aquella mujer completaban la magnificencia de una diosa… las miradas intensas y el silencio entre ambos los rodearon por cortos segundos hasta que finalmente el hombre reacciono.

-Eh… disculpa… no era mi intención interrumpir… es… es que tocas maravilloso…- comento nervioso mientras con una de sus manos se rascaba la cabeza.

- g-gracias…n-no… te preocupes…- su sutil voz ensañaba nerviosismo y timidez en ella. Su mano reposaba en su pecho con delicadeza y sus mejillas se hallaban teñidas de un delicado rosado.

-P-perdón… que falta de caballerosidad que tengo… mi nombre es Naruto…- dijo el acercándose unos cuantos pasos. La joven sonrió inocentemente e hizo una leve reverencia.

- U-Un placer… Naruto-kun… mi nombre… es Hinata…- comento ella mientras se levantaba de la silla del piano.

Miraba como la joven mujer agarraba una partitura del soporte del piano y caminaba con elegancia hacia él. Ambos quedaron cara a cara, observándose detenidamente. Naruto sujeto la mano de ella, era tan suave y tibia.

El tacto de su tosca mano la estremeció… él era como un dios… tan hermoso, tan bello… con sus masculinas facciones bien perfeccionadas…

Levanto la mano de Hinata a la altura de sus labios y un tenue beso planto en el dorso de esta.

Hinata se avergonzó aun más y sin duda alguna se notaba en sus mejillas, el cálido roce de sus labios la hizo suspirar levemente.

-El placer es todo mío, Hinata…- una sonrisa zorruna y perversa asomo en sus labios. La joven mujer sonrió con dulzura cubriendo con delicadeza sus labios. Naruto quiso soltarla… pero no pudo… era maravilloso sentir esa mano prodigiosa entre las suyas.

El tiempo instantáneamente se detuvo… rodeándolos del cálido silencio.

-Naruto- hablo una masculina voz detrás de él. Una gotita de fastidio rodo por la sien del rubio. _Maldita la hora en que se aparece…_

-K-Kakashi sensei…- Hinata murmuro nerviosa y su mano lentamente se deslizo hacia su cuerpo nuevamente.

El joven rubio no supo en qué momento perdió la mirada de esas perlas de su vista. –Hinata- sama… ¿estás bien?-

-eh…s-si… excúsenme debo retirarme- sin más que decir hizo Hinata hizo una reverencia ante Naruto para luego caminar apresuradamente donde el hombre que yacía recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, después desapareció de la vista de ambos hombres quedando solos los dos.

Naruto se torno hacia el hombre en la puerta y lo miro seriamente a los ojos. –¡¿Kakashi como se te ocurre que le voy hacer algo a ella?! Yo soy una inocente paloma…- levanto sus brazos en forma de jarra y lo miro con sorna.

-Por favor Naruto, te conozco más que a nadie… si por ti fuera la hubieses mordido hace rato… lo que hace mas extraño su casual encuentro.- dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados en tono de burla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, sensei?- mascullo enfadado con una vena palpitando en su frente.

-Nada Naruto…- rio intranquilo. – ven, vamos a mi oficina, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- el hombre que llevaba una máscara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro se alejo de la habitación dejando en penumbra al joven rubio quien había quedado más que maravillado o exaltado con aquella hermosísima joven. Sus labios sonrieron zorrunamente…

Solo esperaba volverla a ver… muy pronto…

* * *

**Hola chikills!!! como estais?? bueno yo muy bien por que me fascina por no decir más como va el rumbo de esta historia. Bueno le comento que en mis ficks jamás hara falta del sagrado lemmon pero OJO, en este fick va a ver lemmon y del sucio, así que por favor si son menores de 16 años les aconsejo... mmm... que lean jajajajaja**

**No mentiras... solo les aviso con anterioridad... bueno aparte del glorioso SasuSaku tambien va haber un poco de NaruHina, lamento que en resumen no salga eso pero es que no me entro. quizas tambien coloque otras parejas pero eso lo vere en el transcurso de la historia XD**

**Bueno yo se que tienen demasiadas dudas y preguntas que paulatinamente se iran respondiendo con el pasar de lo capitulos, pero igual me gustaria que en sus reviews me dejen saber todas las preguntas que tengan. Muchisimas gracias para los que leen esta historia y dejan reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mua.. chaito nos vermeos pronto XD  
**


	7. CaPiTuLo VI

**BLOOD MOONLIGHT**

**Capitulo 6  
**

**...O…..O…..O…..O…**

-Vaya, vaya… no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos- su masculina voz sonaba complacida.

Los nervios le empezaban a invadir su pecho esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Su mirada era fija en esos pozos negros.

-¿Ha que has venido Sai?- pregunto tratando de sonar molesta.

-¿Esa es la manera en que recibes a tu novio?- cuestiono entretenido el joven.

-Por favor Sai, deja de ser tan ingenuo… tu y yo ya no somos nada.- espeto enfadada la joven. Sakura camino a un lado de el alejándose aburrida y decepcionada de lo que creyó ser una gratificante visita.

El joven rio irónico y disgustado por el comentario. Tenía las manos guardados en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y sus ojos no perdían de vista los inocentes movimientos de la pelirrosa.

Vio como la joven se dirigía al gran salón con los brazos cruzados, decidió seguirla caminando lento tras ella.

Una vez adentro vio como Sakura se acercaba al ventanal y miraba hacia el jardín, obviamente notaba como lo evadía, su presencia le molestaba notoriamente.

-¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia, pequeña Sakura?- hablo presumidamente.

Ella rio farsante, era más que obvio, lo detestaba. -De verdad Sai… ¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí? Creí que todavía seguías en Tokyo con aquella modelo por la cual me dejaste…-

-¿Dolida?- contesto con aires soberbios.

Ella bufo aun más molesta, hubiese preferido quedarse encerrada en su cuarto que pasar por tal disgusto como este.

Sakura rodo los ojos impaciente…

-He venido por dos cosas mi pequeña Sakura… Una, tu padre me ha ofrecido un buen trabajo a su lado- los ojos de la pelirrosa se ensancharon, ahora tendría que soportar su cara todos los días. – Y dos… he venido por ti hermosa…- sutilmente pronuncio estas palabras recalcando que hablaba muy en serio.

-¿Y cómo piensas "recuperarme"? Dime…- Sakura espeto en tono de burla sin quitar la mirada encima de él, incrédula a sus palabras.

Una sonrisa ladina se formo en sus finos labios… -Le pediré permiso a tus padres para casarme contigo… en especial a tu madre…. Sa-ku-ra- hablo satisfecho de ver como los ojos jade de la pelirrosa lo miraban con una mezcla de temor y enfado.

-Eres demasiado iluso si crees que aceptare- mascullo con enojo la joven. Esto no le estaba gustando para nada, sabía perfectamente que su madre tomaría muy enserio la propuesta de él, en especial de él.

Sai se acerco a ella caminando galantemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro, Sakura quiso alejarse de él pero este se lo impidió acorralándola con gran agilidad contra el ventanal.

El rostro de Sai se acerco cauteloso al fino rostro de la joven, observando atentamente cada rasgo en ella, sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los suyos, el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Tú sabes más que nadie… cuanto desea tu madre que te cases… y más aun si es conmigo, pequeña flor.- susurro perversamente sobre sus labios. La joven poso sus manos en la camisa blanca de su traje evitando que se acercara más a ella.

-Primero muerta…- exclamo con una mueca de disgusto y con la poca fuerza que su cuerpo le proporcionaba se lo quito de encima. Esos aires de jactancia la estaban mareando. Las ganas de llorar las tenia atoradas en la garganta.

Ese vacío en su pecho reiteradamente aparecía. Intento alejarse nuevamente de aquel hombre pero sintió como le agarraba el brazo con fuerza volteándola bruscamente hacia él para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú vas a ser mía Sakura, no permitiré que nada ni nadie interfiera con mis planes…- mascullo molesto el hombre. Sus ojos se ensancharon de la ira haciendo que el temor sucumbiera en Sakura.

- ¿Q-Qué te sucedió Sai?- lamentó con tristeza y nervios al ver esa actitud tan repentinamente tenebrosa de aquel joven que creyó alguna vez conocer.

Los labios de Sai se acercaron a su oído y macabramente le susurro… -No sabes las ganas que te tengo, Sa-ku-ra… y no me pienso contener…- sus labios besaron dolorosamente los de ella, siendo cruel al tacto.

La joven se soltó del agarre histérica y en un rápido movimiento le propino una bofetada que retumbo por todo el salón.

Le pego tan fuerte que el rostro de Sai quedo completamente ladeado, al ver que se incorporaba noto una mancha de sangre en su labio inferior. Ella retrocedió unos pasos mirándolo asustada y con rencor, sus verdes orbes contenían las lágrimas que apuntaban en salir desmesuradamente.

El la miro, una mirada de prepotencia y una sonrisa de descaro puro. –N-No… te me vuelvas… a acercar…- Sakura mascullo enojada y con miedo, dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando apurada del salón dejándolo solo.

Sai se quedo parado en la inmensidad del salón observando como ella se perdía de su vista. Se lamio la sangre que salía de su labio inferior y una sonrisa de sorna se formo en sus labios. –Serás mía, pequeña Sakura.- murmuro con satisfacción para sí mismo.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Al entrar a su despacho el hombre de cabellos grises le señaló que tomara asiento, estaba intranquilo.

-¿Qué deseas tomar? Tengo whisky y coñac- hablo el hombre que poseía la máscara cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Un whisky está bien, dime Kakashi… ¿has tenido noticias?- el joven que se hallaba sentado lo miraba impaciente.

-Calma Naruto… no entiendo porque los jóvenes de ahora andan tan apurados. En mi época era todo lo contrario- contesto con total sosiego Kakashi mientras le servía el licor en un vaso de cristal.

-¿Hablas del Renacimiento?, esas fueron otras épocas, no existía tanta tecnología como ahora… ahora que podemos tener nuestra libertad Kakashi.- comento impávido el rubio mientras recibía el vaso de cristal.

-Pero fueron buenas épocas al fin y al cabo…- dijo sentándose en el sillón de cuero negro tras el escritorio. Miro por unos segundos a su estudiante, había pasado medio siglo desde que lo encontró, un joven odiado por los de su propia raza, sentenciado a la soledad y considerado como un debilucho sin esperanzas en el futuro, no obstante, el se dio cuenta de lo contrario.

-¿Y bien Kakashi? Espero que no me hayas hecho venir aquí para complacerte con mi presencia - el hombre de cabellos dorados desesperaba en su interior a pesar de sonar tan afable.

-Tsunade-Sama no encontró una cura factible en la que salgas con vida, Naruto. Ha encontrado un justu para contrarrestar el demonio que llevas adentro, mas no exterminarlo del todo. Las probabilidades de sobrevivir son del 2%, además, si sobrevives… terminarías con secuelas fatales.- hablo con seriedad el hombre detrás del escritorio.

El silencio envolvió el despacho por cortos segundos, Kakashi lo observaba atentamente, tratando de comprender que pasaba por esa cabeza al escuchar tan malas noticias.

Sintió de repente una extraña incertidumbre, esto no le gustaba para nada. Vio los ojos azulados de su alumno, una llama de seguridad invadía esos pozos azules y pronto vio como una sonrisa de sorna se acomodaba en el rostro del muchacho.

-No Naruto, es demasiado riesgoso- dijo serio.

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, Tsunade-Sama no tiene otra solución para ello y no puedo depender más de este demonio o realmente me acabara matando- contesto con seriedad y convicción.

-Puede que haya otra solución mejor Naruto, mientras tanto debes ser paciente, no voy a permitir que un alumno mío muera.- soltó molesto, empecinado a que aguardara más tiempo, sabía perfectamente que esta noticia le caería como balde de agua fría y no desistiría en probar lo que fuese con tal de deshacerse de la bestia que llevaba entre sus entrañas. Habia sufrido tanto por aquello, que no dudaría en tomar la más rápida vía de solución. -Hablare con Tsunade-Sama para buscar otras posibilidades, solo ten paciencia Naruto, dame una semana más.- eso le sonó mas a suplica que una orden. Su tutor le rogaba a que no se arriesgara, y nuevamente algo en su mente lo tranquilizaba; sonrió arrogante y con un deje de felicidad, de verdad había gente que se preocupaba por él.

-Está bien Kakashi, te daré una semana más, caso contrario, aceptare el tratamiento de Tsunade-Sama - hablo con franqueza y una zorruna sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

Su tutor, a pesar de no mostrar una cara de satisfacción por completo, acepto la propuesta. Ahora, Kakashi tendría que rogarle a la Gran Madre por encontrar otra cura para su mal… aunque muy dentro de el, anhelaba por que la encontrase.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

_La noche siguiente…._

Quería salir de su casa… había hablado con su prima para encontrarse y hablar, necesitaba hablar, la situación había cambiado drásticamente y esto no le empezaba a gustar, las palabras de Sai fueron muy serias y sus padres no descartarían propuesta alguna por parte de él.

Bajo las escaleras apresurada, la ansiedad la carcomía desde la noche anterior, la tristeza la embargaba profundamente, su llanto no había cesado sino hasta el amanecer, necesitaba contarle a su prima lo ocurrido. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho la voz de su madre llamarla desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-¡Sakura!-

-Madre- susurro la joven observando a su madre elegantemente vestida por lo visto para salir también.

La mujer comenzó a descender las escaleras con un fino andar, su delgada silueta le daba aires de elegancia y de sutileza. Era una mujer hermosa, cualquiera diría a primera vista que parecía una virgen.

-Sakura hija, tu padre invito a Sai a cenar, mañana por la noche vendrá, invite a tu prima para que nos acompañara. – al escuchar eso, su cuerpo se tenso y sintió un gélido viento recorrerla, no quería verlo, después de lo que paso ayer en la tarde, deseo con todas sus fuerzas por no volverle a ver, estaba dolida y aun ofuscada por sus palabras y sus indelicadezas.

No tuvo más opción que asentir, la garganta nuevamente le dolía y los ojos le empezaban a arder, no podía negarse ante su madre, ella era una mujer buena, la cual amaba misericordiosamente pero odiaba la manera de planear su vida.

-Bien pequeña, debo irme, nos veremos luego.- dándole un dulce beso en la frente se despidió con una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Sakura disimulando la misma alegría se retiro de la mansión tragándose la aflicción y el despecho que comenzaban a inundar su pecho. Esto no podía estar pasando, desde cuando su vida, su sentido de decisión dejo de pertenecerle.

Solo deseaba huir lo más pronto posible de toda esta farsa…

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

La puerta de hierro chillo al abrirse, la mujer de cabellos rubios se giro para ver al visitante.

-Hermano…- murmuro sorprendida. –Pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana…- él le respondió con una amigable sonrisa, la vista del rubio se dirigió al techo y luego la volvió a mirar a ella.

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto serio.

-Además de estar en su forma vampírica y entrando a la etapa de inanición, está bien.- dijo la joven mujer volviendo a mirar una pantalla frente a ella.

-¿Cuanto falta para poder suministrarle las pastillas?- pregunto el rubio colocándose a su lado.

-48 horas…- la mujer lo encaro, sus ojos se veían consternados.- ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?- su voz tembló.

-Ni yo lo sé, Ino… pero sea lo que sea… debe ser algo demasiado importante.- respondió el volviendo la mirada a la bestia que yacía colgada de los grilletes en el techo de la fría habitación.

-No me gusta verlos así, odio cuando tú y Sasuke deben someterse a estos horribles tratamientos y más cuando son ordenados por Madara.- dijo con un deje de molestia y tristeza.

Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo, podía sentir el miedo recorrerla, habían entrado en una era del terror desde que el nuevo líder tomo posición del clan. Se separo de la joven para mirarla a los ojos y besarla en los labios. –Cálmate, todo estará bien.- murmuro apaciguado acariciando su mejilla para calmarla.

Ella solo asintió y volvió la mirada a la pantalla del computador. –Esperemos a que la nueva dosis de sangre no le haga ningún daño.- dijo el rubio impávido.

Ino negó tenuemente con la cabeza. –Tranquilo hermano, la debilidad es la única desventaja para los sangre pura, sus genes son más fuertes que los nuestros, por lo que sufrir de muerte por falta de sangre es lo último que puede esperarse de ellos.- hablo aun pendiente a lo que monitoreaba en la pantalla.

Los ojos azules del joven buscaron nuevamente al animal que se removía en el techo. Lamentaba el infortunio al que tontamente se sometía su primo, pero era cierto de que si se trataba de Madara, cualquiera debía obedecer, caso contrario la muerte los acecharía peor que lobos hambrientos.

Eso tuvo que hacer el, en un pasado que no quería recordar…

Aceptar morir a ser una plaga de su especie…

Una risa tétrica se escucho por todo el lugar, Ino se giro asustada. –Naruto, ten cuidado, Sasuke está muy agitado por la falta de sangre- dijo temerosa la joven a que algo malo ocurriera.

-Tranquila, es normal que se ponga histérico en ese estado.- sus ojos eran tranquilos y eso la calmaba, sabía que él había pasado por lo mismo pero en peores condiciones, debía mantener la calma o Sasuke se desquiciaría con el olor a miedo en la habitación.

Unas alas comenzaron a agitarse haciendo sonar los grilletes. Un gemido ronco y tétrico se esparció por la enorme habitación.

-Sasuke- llamo el rubio con serenidad.

-¡Eres tan patético!- grito tenebrosamente en lo alto la bestia que se escondía entre la oscuridad del cielo raso.

El joven rio divertido por el comentario. –Hace rato que no me llamabas así…_Teme- _dijo con burla.

El sonido de los grilletes sonó con más fuerza, la mujer comenzaba a inquietarse, no quería presenciar algo desagradable. Ellos eran prácticamente como hermanos, se criaron juntos y el hacerse daño entre ellos, le parecía algo infernal.

La risa sínica de Sasuke le daba cierto temor, no le gustaba verlo en ese estado. –¡Tengo sed imbécil, dame sangre!- grito eufórico el pelinegro.

-¡Cálmate Sasuke, pronto recibirás alimento!- el rubio comenzó a pasearse con tranquilidad, disimulando desinterés en las palabras de su primo.

Naruto miro el suelo y vio manchas de sangre ya prácticamente secas, se acerco un poco y el hedor a putrefacto lo alejo.

Se acerco rápidamente donde estaba su hermana quien no dejaba de mirarlo inquieta. Observo la pantalla donde se monitoreaban los signos de Sasuke. –Creo que tendremos que adelantar su proceso.- comento interesado en el monitor.

-¿Por qué? Seria riesgoso administrarle la sangre nueva cuando aun no esta en la etapa final de la inanición.- contesto Ino algo irritada sin entender la repentina decisión de su hermano.

-Lo se Ino.- el joven de cabellos rubios se giro para observarla perturbado. –La sangre de Sasuke ha comenzado a podrirse, para un pura sangre normal como el no debería suceder esto sino hasta el final de sus horas.-

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en ningún momento sintió el olor, mejor dicho, jamás se acerco hacia el charco de sangre que yacía prácticamente a los pies de su primo.

-¿El sello….- la mujer no acabo de hacer la pregunta cuando el hombre de cabellos rubios asintió con seriedad.

La joven mujer miro hacia arriba, viendo la silueta de la espeluznante bestia en que se había convertido Sasuke. No entendía por que tanto sacrificio para una misión y más cuando se trataba de cambiar el tipo de alimento.

Ino miro con aflicción hacia un costado. Uchiha Madara utilizaba a su propia familia para la corrupción y más aun para asesinatos. Le dolía saber que Sasuke cegado por el odio, estaba siendo sometido tan fácilmente.

-Bien, mañana a primera hora empezaremos con la nueva dieta de Sasuke.- Ino se acerco al monitor y asintió quedamente, Naruto la miro de reojo, sabia que al igual que el la ira y la impotencia la consumaban.

Suspiro cansino y miro a la joven a su lado. –Vamos a casa Ino, debes alimentarte.- por unos segundos ella dudo sin mirarlo, pero estaba agotada, había estado todo el día monitoreando a Sasuke y su garganta estaba seca.

La puerta de hierro se cerró dejando en la soledad a la bestia en su interior que se removía sedienta por sangre…

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Las grandes puertas de un marrón oscuro se abrieron delante de ella. Entro sin mirar a su alrededor. Subió al segundo piso de la mansión y se encamino hacia el fondo de un pasillo. En la puerta de la habitación principal se encontraba un mayordomo, quien al verla acercarse le hizo una reverencia y le abrió las puertas dejándole entrar.

Al entrar, la enorme habitación yacía sumida en la oscuridad por las cortinas rojas de gamuza. Se paro enfrente de la cama matrimonial y observo… observo con tristeza el cuerpo que dormía ahí.

Camino a su lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama observándolo dormir.

-Padre…- susurro tiernamente. Mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hombre.

El hombre sonrío débilmente y abrió sus ojos con lentitud. –Hija….- murmuro quedamente el hombre de cabellos largos.

Ella sonrío con tristeza y apretó sus labios para oprimir cualquier llanto. El hombre sujeto la mano que acariciaba su rostro y beso el dorso de esta. Nuevamente sonrío con debilidad y la miro a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo has estado hija mía?- cuestiono con una voz ronca y gruesa.

Disimuladamente se limpio una lágrima que resbalaba por sus ojos y sonrío forzadamente.

-He estado mejor padre- sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Cómo esta tu esposo?- volvio a preguntar el hombre siendo modesto.

-Bien papa…- las manos de ella abrazaron las manos de el, en un intento de querer abrazarlo.

- ¿Y mi nieta, como esta ella?- prosiguió.

La mujer suspiro y miro hacia otro lado… el hombre la miro extrañado por su actitud. Los ojos grises de aquella mujer lo miraron antes de responder.

-Ella… esta bien padre….- contesto casi en un susurro.

El hombre de cabellos castaños la observo aun mas inquieto. –¿Que sucede Sara?-

La mujer no quito su mirada de los ojos de su padre. Volvió a coger aire antes de hablar….

-Sakura ya despertó, padre.-


	8. CaPiTuLo VII

**BLOOD MOONLIGHT**

**Capitulo 7**

******...O…..O…..O…..O…**  


_Manchas de sangre… sangre por todos lados…El lugar tenia un olor exquisito que provocaba que su boca se le hiciera agua… el color carmesí le parecía irresistible no solo para su vista sino para el hambre que sentía…__ Manchas de sangre… por doquier… la sangre regada la envolvía en un delicioso placer… sangre… sangre…_

Un suspiro callo en su garganta al levantarse profundamente asustada… Pero que clase de sueño tan espantoso… su mano derecha sujetaba ligeramente su garganta… como si hubiese saboreado de verdad el sabor de la sangre… realmente le pareció desagradable e inclusive terrorífico … la luz del sol resplandecía en el final de las cortinas, iluminando tenuemente el suelo de mármol… por mas que el día parecía prometedor para ella no lo era… la noche llegaría tan pronto como la desgracia de un matrimonio sin amor a tocar su puerta… y no habría nadie… absolutamente nadie quien pudiera salvarla… nadie..

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

El día paso rápido para su desgracia… no hizo más que ver películas y salir un rato a pasear por el inmenso jardín de la mansión. Hinata llegaría tan pronto para ayudarla a vestirse como de costumbre… ella era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Se prestaban todo y se contaban… bueno casi todo, había ciertas cosas que valían hacerle excepción. La puerta sonó sacándola de sus cavilaciones…

-Siga…-

La puerta se entreabrió dejando ver la cara de inocencia de Hinata, Sakura apenas sonrío con alegría. Su llegada le daba mas ansiedad… saber que la hora de la _exclusiva cena_ se aproximaba le producía nauseas.

-Bien… vamos a ver que te pondrás esta noche…- comento Hinata mientras se dirigía al armario de la pelirrosa. Hinata sabia perfectamente lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo, la noche anterior fue a su casa hecha un mar de lagrimas… no estaba en sus manos el poder librarla de tal compromiso mas solo ayudarla emocionalmente.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

-¡Sai, Que alegría volverte a ver hijo!- un hombre de cabellos canosos y de barba pronunciada lo recibió en el lobby con entusiasmo medido. Vestidos para una cena decente como lo habían platicado días antes. Sai sonrío…

-Señor Haruno… un gusto volverlo a ver.- le dio un apretón de manos mientras el dueño de la mansión lo dirigía hacia el comedor. Esta noche seria _demasiado_ interesante…

Al llegar al lujoso y calido comedor su futuro suegro al cual ya tenia denominado en su cabeza le ofreció un vaso de coñac. Mientras esperaban hablaron de todo un poco… política, religión, manifestaciones… había que dejar algo de que hablar para el transcurso de la cena. Antes de poder pasar al siguiente tema entro una mujer esbelta con rasgos finamente marcados de adultez y un hermoso cabello rosa.

-Sai que gusto tenerte vuelta…- se acerco con gracia y gusto hacia el. Sai nuevamente sonrío complaciente sujeto la mano levantada de ella y beso el dorso de esta.

-El gusto es mío… Sara…- sus ojos rayaban más allá del veneno que poseía. Estaba dispuesto a lo que había ido hacer…

Segundos después entro lo que tanto anhelaba ver… ahí estaba su pequeña flor de cerezo, increíblemente deseable con un corto vestido blanco de mangas cortas dejando al libre albedrío la sensual piel de su cuello y de sus alargadas piernas. Su hermoso cabello rosa recogido en una elegante rosca que dejaba entrever la amarga tristeza de su rostro… esa rabia contenida la sintió desde que la volvió a ver por primera vez… lo mínimo que le interesaba era eso… lo único que deseaba era verla suya, estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo…

Sakura se dirigió hacia el y antes de que el pudiera darle siquiera un beso en la mejilla ella siguió de largo a su asiento. Como de costumbre recibió miradas de desaprobación de sus padres pero le parecía relativamente divertido verla actuar así… después se desquitaría con ella cuando la tuviera en su poder por su falta de cortesía… un ligero calor en su entrepierna lo advirtió de sus fantasías… mejor dejarlo para después…

Su padre comenzó hablar de trivialidades para aminorar su ínfima incomodidad en aquella cena. Había vuelto a llorar mientras Hinata le elegía algo simple pero elegante para bajar a comer. Cualquiera a este punto se hubiera suicidado pero la verdad era que algo desconocido la retenía con vida.

Su mente lejana pero consciente de la conversación divagaba entre la comida delante de ella y el vino tinto. Eligio el vino por supuesto, deseaba interceptar cuanto antes la presión de llorar otra vez como una magdalena. De pronto como si la hubiesen peñiscado algo le llamo su atención… su amada madre estaba hablando de matrimonio con Sai.

Lo que faltaba…

-Entiendo que acabas de heredar la empresa de tus padres… y estando totalmente solo en New York debe ser aun más terrible de soportar. - sus ojos verdes rodaron del fastidio. Claro, valía aclarar que los padres de Sai habían perecido en un terrible accidente aéreo 6 años atrás y no había podido tomar riendas de la empresa de sus padres hasta cumplir los 25 años de edad.

-La verdad es duro… estar solo… _a veces me mata_…- sus oscuros ojos la observaron quedamente. Podía ver la morbosidad que había en ellos… con mas razón lo aborrecía.

-Con suerte hallaras a una grata jovencita que te haga compañía- su madre solo lo empeoraba.

-Creo que ya la encontré…- su mirada no se despegaba de ella. Sakura hizo una cara de asco, obviamente sus padres se habían dado cuenta de que hablaba de ella y tarde o temprano el pediría su mano. Sakura alejo su mirada y apuro en beber su vino, enseguida el mayordomo se acerco para llenarle nuevamente la copa la cual no dudo en reducir drásticamente el cometido. Precipitadamente se levanto de la mesa ya algo mareada. El idiota de Sai y su padre se levantaron también…

-Iré al baño, con permiso…- sin mas que decir se retiro a toda prisa de ese ridículo escenario en el que se hallaba.

El padre de Sakura no hizo más que sonreírle a Sai por su penoso comportamiento. Su hija le estaba causando muchos dolores de cabeza, se rehusaba como antes… el _sueño eterno _no había hecho ningún cambio en ella… seguía siendo la misma terca Sakura…

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Camino apurada hacia las escaleras, todo de repente le daba vueltas, el vino la había embrutecido y el verle la cara al idiota de Sai la ofuscaba profundamente.

Estaba apunto de llegar a las escaleras cuando algo la alerto… provenía del desolado lobby. Su curiosidad la llevo a husmear… cautelosamente se acerco y vio a un hombre esperando.

-Perdón… ¿Quién es usted?.-

El hombre se volteo hacia ella y su boca se quedo sin habla.

-Hola… Sakura…-

-Sasuke- ella lo contemplo y dejo escapar una boqueada sorprendida. -¿Qué- que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a un viaje de negocios….- estaba sin habla.

- Cerré el negocio más pronto de lo que creí…- sus ojos oscuros la miraban desde lo alto de su cabeza a sus pies, pareciendo desvestirla y acariciarla lentamente.

Sus mejillas se abarrotaron de un leve sonrojo no por vergüenza sino por el repentino hormigueo en su sexo al ver el calor emanar de esos oscuros ojos.

-Ya veo… ¿Y- Y que te trae… por aquí?- trato de sonar razonable pero era tarde. Sasuke podía oler perfectamente la tensión sexual formándose dentro de ella. Sus labios parecieron curvarse en una sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. Realmente era hermosa y no podía evitar en pensar en lo dulce que sabría su sangre. Tuvo que alejar esa idea a regañadientes.

-_Vine a verte a ti_…- Sakura parecía haber caído en un trance… todo de el llamaba su absoluta atención… hasta sus palabras… podía sentir la respiración calida de el golpeando su rostro, estaba muy cerca de ella… _y eso le gustaba…_

Un irritante ruido llamo la atención de ambos. Sai aplaudía con sarcasmo tras haber visto en silencio a los dulces tórtolas.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Deberían ganar un Oscar por tan esplendida actuación…- Sakura le lanzo una mordaz mirada a Sai. El se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en su cintura apegándola hacia su cuerpo. A Sasuke le pareció sumamente fastidioso.

-Miren quien tenemos aquí… Uchiha Sasuke- a la pelirrosa le sorprendió el que Sai supiera quien era. -¿A que se debe tu grata visita… Uchiha?- la arrogancia y el sarcasmo bordeaban más allá de sus límites.

Sasuke sintió mas confianza de si mismo, era obvio y por su olor los celos se estaban apoderando de este imbecil.

-Hmp… Sai… no pensé en tener que volverte a ver la cara.-

-digo lo mismo Uchiha…-

-Un momento… ¿Se conocen?- pregunto confundida.

-Obviamente _querida_… Sasuke… y yo hemos hecho muchos negocios juntos en este competitivo mundo empresarial… ¿_no es así, Uchiha_?- expreso Sai un gruñido lo bastante fuerte en su oreja para que Sasuke lo oyera.

Sasuke se estaba irritando… apretó con fuerza sus manos. –Espera… no me digas… estas aquí por que vienes a celebrar con nosotros que he pedido la mano de Sakura en matrimonio…?- abrió sus ojos jades con terrible sorpresa ¿Tan pronto había sido la nefasta declaración?

-¿Q-que… has dicho?- cuestiono abrumada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Así es mi pequeña flor, empieza a acostumbrarte a la idea de que me tendrás como tu marido en menos de dos meses… tal como te lo dije… _serás mía_… - algo dentro de ella se quebró precipitando una negación insoportable ante esta realidad. Sus palabras sonaron repetidamente en su cabeza… mil veces esto no podía estar pasando. Miro a Sasuke quien tampoco quitaba una mirada de asombro en ella, vio su mandíbula apretada.

Las manos le empezaron a sudar y sus labios temblaban ante la noticia. Ella carraspeo… -Uchiha Sasuke… que tenga usted una muy buena noche. Ahora con su permiso… me retiro a mi alcoba.- Sasuke se sintió anonadado ante sus palabras, era realmente incomprensible, hacia un momento percibió el remolino de emociones frustrantes dentro de ella pero de pronto ese campo se cerro sacando la calma y la tolerancia a flote.

Su presencia desapareció del lugar rápidamente, ambos hombres vieron perder su silueta en lo alto de las escaleras. Una suave risa de orgullo sobresalió en el tenso silencio. Los ojos de Sai lo miraron… Sasuke lo sujeto de las solapas de su traje caro y lo tiro contra la pared.

-No se que mierda estas pretendiendo imbecil, pero no te saldrás con la tuya… esto no es un simple juego de cacería como las veces anteriores…- gruño alterado.

La risa descarada de Sai permanecía. Las manos de el sujetaron las de Sasuke y con fuerza logro que le soltara el traje. Sus manos acomodaron el saco y la camisa un poco. Camino hacia el quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros. La rabia se esparcía en el ambiente.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke… te duele verme con ella, quisieras verla en tus brazos y no en los míos…?- bufo. Su rostro estaba tenso al igual que el de el. –Te diré una cosa para aliviar tu ofuscación… esto es mil veces mejor que las cacerías de antes, es el negocio que todo vampiro desea hacer, no te imaginas lo que piden por ella… - murmuro con descaro.

-Imbecil- bramo Sasuke intentando de no desgarrarle el cuello en ese mismo momento.

-Así es Sasuke… en este juego rodaran muchas cabezas. Ten en cuenta también de que…estos son simples negocios… nada más.-

-¿Para quién estas trabajando?-

-Eso no vale la pena ahora… un consejo más bien; Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas, nunca olvides eso…- Sai sonrió burlonamente sobre su rostro y se retiro antes de que se dieran cuenta de que iban a volver esa casa un campo de guerra.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Ese idiota no se merecía ni vivir, no entendía por que no lo había matado antes… cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Salio irritado de la mansión, se deslizo en el interior de su automóvil y arranco con prisa. Agarro su celular y marco un número desconocido.

-¿Si, diga?- hablaron por la otra línea.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo cuanto antes…-

-Esta bien, te espero en mi oficina-

Cerró la llamada y acelero su Mercedes-Benz. Por otro lado, antes de entrar nuevamente al comedor, Sai realizo una llamada.

-Listo, ya mordió el anzuelo.- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a complacer a sus futuros suegros.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Sus gemidos salían abarrotados de su garganta. Sus labios saboreaban la tersa piel de aquella extraña mujer a la cual había inducido con su poder. Su interior estaba calido pero aun así, no se sentía completamente satisfecho. El sonido de la carne golpeando carne sobresalió al intensificar el empuje de su pene dentro de ella. La mujer en si comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza, el sudor los cubría aun en medio de la ropa desaliñada por la falta de pudor. Sus labios atraparon sus senos y mordisquearon la punta rosada de estos, ella sujeto sus hombros con fuerza. Sus colmillos se extendieron en la prisa del deleite sexual y el hambre trono dentro de el. Itachi coloco sus colmillos en la delicada piel de su cuello, preparado para tomar lo que mas necesitaba.

-¿_Qué quieres, Gaara_?-

El susodicho estaba de pie cerca. Las pupilas de Gaara se extendieron, oscureciendo sus ojos hasta brillar negros. Él sostuvo su mirada fija, remoto entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

-La trampa ya fue puesta…-

-Bien… retírate…- gruño y antes de que Gaara pudiera interrumpir algo más, aquel hombre que emanaba una fuerte energía masculina se alimento de su acompañante sin dejar de follarla con rudeza.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

- Entra- antes de cerrar la puerta hecho un vistazo a la oscuridad del pasillo. - ¿A que se debe la llamada tan urgente, Sasuke?-

El pelinegro tomo asiento. El silencio perduro por unos largos segundos. –Necesito pedirte un favor, Kakashi.-

Su rostro impávido como siempre lo observo para luego mirar hacia la ventana de su oficina. –No puedo ayudarte si se trata sobre Uchiha Madara, Sasuke- Podía ver su rostro tenso y sus ojos mas oscuros.

-Entonces si puedes ayudarme…- Kakashi lo regreso a mirar, quizá un poco sorprendido. Vio en aquel frío rostro una sonrisa de maldad.

-Se lo que hiciste, Sasuke. Intentaste someterte a otro tipo de alimento solo para no matar a aquella jovencita que estas utilizando. No entiendo que planeas hacer, si vas tras lo mismo que Madara. -

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana, podía observar a lo lejos que una tormenta se avecinaba. –Tengo mis motivos, Kakashi. Ahora, si hablas de Haruno Sakura… ella es mi problema, por lo demás no te preocupes. - Sasuke se giro hacia el.

-Sasuke, lo ultimo que debes hacer es meterte con la hija de un político. Y sobre todo con ella…- sus palabras dejaron en claro la orden.

-¿Por qué…? No le veo problema alguno, solo a través de ella podré conseguir lo que necesito. Ella debe tener algún tipo de información.- el hombre de cabellos blancos se rió. Él negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

-Sasuke, según algunos rumores, al parecer han pasado dos semanas y media desde que estas tras ella para obtener algo y hasta ahora, no has obtenido nada…- el pelinegro bufo hastiado.

-¿Y eso que?-

Kakashi se levanto y se acerco hasta el. Su mirar era serio. –Ten cuidado con lo que haces y a quien involucras, no soy quien para decirte lo que debes o no hacer, pero toma esto como un consejo. Tu y Naruto son como dos hijos para mi…- los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron nuevamente hacia las centelleantes luces entre las oscuras nubes.

El le tenia demasiado aprecio a Kakashi, había hecho mucho por el. Es mas, era uno de los pocos en quien confiaba. –Además… soy mas viejo que tu y se de lo que hablo. Esta bien, dime ¿para que soy bueno?-

Sasuke le regreso la mirada densa. –Explícame de que se trata "_El Ojo de la Luna"… _-

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Habia pasado una hora desde que Hinata se había ido. El tremendo dolor en su pecho la sofocaba en el llanto. ¿Que había hecho mal para merecerse esto? ¿Por qué Dios la castigaba de esta manera, por que tanta injusticia en su contra?

Sabía perfectamente que al cumplir sus 18 años esto era lo que le depararía… pero no con este sujeto… Sai era un ser demasiado despreciable. La brutal infidelidad en sus propias narices y el maltrato lo hacían un ser vil. Tan solo recordar como la golpeaba por sus asquerosos celos sin fundamentos o el verlo coquetear con otra mujer delante de ella... simplemente repugnante. Pero lo que aun mas le dolía era el apuro de sus padres por prácticamente regalársela a ese imbecil. Si, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podría pasar estando ya casada.

Abrazo con más fuerza su almohada, su mirada estaba perdida y su pequeño cuerpo le temblaba. De pronto, la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke apareció en su mente. Aquel hombre, apenas lo conocía muy poco tiempo y era ella la que se le quería regalar. El no era un hombre que se pudiera pasar desapercibido. Alto, ancho de hombros y lustroso pelo negro… su cara ferozmente masculina con labios llenos, sensuales y esos ojos oscuros detonaban una perversa malicia en su interior. La sombra de una barba honraba su mandíbula firme, cuadrada. Dudaba de que cualquier cosa pudiera debilitar esa hombría.

El calor sexual que emanaba de su cuerpo, esculpido por el entrenamiento. Se sintió mojada por un instante con los pezones erectos de tan solo imaginar como se vería… desnudo…

_Sensual…_

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como el la pudiera excitar de esa manera? Evocaba en ella sensaciones que jamás creyó tener. El se veía distinto a los demás… con una seguridad implacable en el mismo que naturalmente se la proveía a ella… pero aun así, sentía temor… temor de volver a ser lastimada…

No quería apresurar las cosas entre ellos dos, tampoco parecer desesperada. Pero no podía evitar sentirse segura y… _sensualmente atraída por el._

El llanto por lo menos había cesado un poco y un pesado sueño se apoderaba en ella. Sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban…

_Manchas de sangre… sangre por todos lados…__ miraba y por todo el cuarto había sangre… deliciosa sangre… su olor era placentero, el hambre por la sangre la carcomía… sangre… estaba esparcida por todos lados… se veía deliciosa…_

"_Oh… Dios… mío,_" ella respiró. Abrió sus ojos y sentía como su cabeza era golpeada en un ritmo embalado, casi tan duro como su corazón. Se sentó en su cama, su cuerpo le sudaba y las manos sujetando su delicado cuello le temblaban. Otra vez esa pesadilla… la respiración agitada y los ojos un poco desorbitados por los nervios.

¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? Ya era la segunda vez que soñaba con lo mismo. Su garganta estaba seca, miro hacia la mesa de noche y no vio lo que buscaba. Ya era la una de la madrugada.

Un ardor en su garganta la hizo levantar de su cama para ir por una jarra de agua. Salio de su cuarto, el pasillo estaba oscuro. Camino hacia las escaleras… justo antes de llegar… algo llamo su atención. La oficina de su padre tenía las luces prendidas, podía verla salir por la rendija de la puerta medio abierta. La verdad, no le parecía extraño que su padre estuviera trabajando hasta tan altas horas de la noche. Continuo caminando sigilosamente para que nadie se percatar de su presencia, lo último que quería era ver a su padre preguntándole por que estaba merodeando a tan altas horas de la noche.

Continúo en sigilo atravesando las puertas de la oficina de su papa para llegar a las escaleras. La voz de su madre la alerto, parecía tener una charla con su padre.

-Sakura nos esta trayendo problemas, Sara.- Se acerco en silencio hacia la puerta y los miro a través del pequeño umbral.

-Lo se amor, pero ella misma se retiene a su propia salvación.- vio a su padre bebiendo algo mientras miraba a su mujer sentada con enorme preocupación.

-Obviamente ella no sabe que es por su bien Sara… pero debemos esforzarnos lo mejor posible por que ella se vaya lejos de esta ciudad.- ¿Qué? Se quieren deshacer de ella… Esto cada vez se ponía peor. ¿Cómo podían creer que Sai, el monstruo de Sai podía ser su salvación? Ella no quería irse de aquí tampoco, le gustaba Konoha. Ese ardor en su garganta se volvió aun más rasposo. Quería llorar…

-Lo se, lo se Byakuya… pero hace las cosas mas difíciles. Tengo miedo…- las palabras de su madre se quedaron atoradas en la garganta. –Tengo miedo de que la descubran…-

Esto era raro. ¿Quién la descubriría?...

- El "_Sueño Eterno" _no fue suficiente para protegerla… si el Consejo de Ancianos se llega a enterar… - Esto cada vez se ponía mas extraño, las palabras de sus padres le parecían altamente ridículas. Vio a su madre limpiarse unas invisibles lágrimas de sus ojos. Parecía serio pero no entendía nada.

-Cálmate Sara… Lo que debes tratar de hacer ahora amor es mantener sus poderes ocultos, el _Ninpou __Souzo-saisei_ debe mantenerla fuera del alcance de sus poderes como de los tuyos. No puedo imaginar perderlas a las dos.- la voz de su padre era de extrema preocupación. Esto parecía un cuento de locos pero hablaban muy en serio de ella.

-Byakuya, tenemos que hacer lo posible por sacarla de Konoha. Tsunade-Sama me dijo que al despertar del "_Sueño Eterno"_ lo mas probable era que el sello en mi se rompiera… Tanto su lado vampirico como el mío aparecerían en nosotras nuevamente.- sus palabras le infundieron miedo. Hablaban de ella, y… ¿vampiros? Parecía un tema ridículo, pero… no había burla en sus palabras.

-Tranquila Sara… mañana vas a donde tu padre y resuelven este problema lo antes posible. Simplemente no deseo que mi hija caiga en manos de aquel siniestro hombre. Dios sabrá que le sucederá a la pobre si así sucede… - algo en su pecho estallo. ¿Su madre tenia un papa? Pero… se suponía que sus abuelos de parte materna habían muerto…. Su mirada temblaba ante aquellas palabras. ¿Era posible que su madre le haya ocultado conocer a sus abuelos?

A estas alturas… con la sarta de misterios que acababa de escuchar… era posible…

-Vamos a dormir… mañana será un largo día…- Sakura se recobro de su aturdimiento y parpadeo. Camino despavorida nuevamente hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se recostó sobre la madera de esta dejándose caer sentada en el suelo. Sus padres debían estar locos, pero la preocupación de ambos y lo verídico de sus palabras le parecían… innegables.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo… y el tema de los vampiros le parecía algo… escéptico… ¿Ella un vampiro…poderes?...

Abrió sus ojos… su pesadilla volvió de nuevo en una serie de destellos…

_Sangre…_

Su corazón se acelero… esta noche no dormiría tranquila… mañana en la mañana iría tras respuestas… respuestas que ella se merecía saber…

* * *

**Saludos a todos! Bueno quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre la historia... La tendré que cambiar a rating M por que como les comente antes va a ver mucho Lemon. Como siempre muchas dudas en cada capitulo... Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero verlos pronto... abrazos...**


	9. CaPiTuLo VIII

**OO..BLOOD MOONLIGHT..OO**

* * *

Era de madrugada y el sol no mostraba indicios de aparecer, el mal tiempo se acercaba, podía divisar la tormenta detrás de aquellas montañas que separaban la ciudad del resto del mundo. Se había levantado una hora antes, la ansiedad la embargaba. Entre la oscuridad se vistió; una blusa blanca, falda negra y corta, una chaqueta negra; se quedo unos segundos sentada en el diván pensando en las palabras de anoche.

"_Al __despertar __del __ "__Sueño Eterno" __lo __mas __probable __es __que __el __sello __que __llevo __dentro __se __rompa__… __Tanto __su __lado __vampírico __como __el __mío __aparecerían __en __nosotras __nuevamente.__"_

Su mente regreso a la realidad, no entendía nada, se sentía ofuscada. Termino por colocarse sus botas negras, largas. Estaba lista, ahora tendría que esperar.

**...O****…****..O****…****..O****…****..O****…****.**

Sus ojos no quitaban de vista lo que tenía entre manos. Eran unas hojas arrugadas, amarillas por el pasar del tiempo, parecía que se le fueran a deshacer en las manos. Parte de la escritura era borrosa, casi ilegible en su totalidad. Kakashi no le había dado mucha información sobre el _"Ojo de la luna", _solo estas hojas que son copias del libro original donde según el esta toda la información detallada de lo que trata el _"Ojo de la luna." _A pesar de su decepción, era esto o no tener nada. Lastimosamente era muy poco lo que se podía sacar de ahí, según lo escrito, hablaba sobre el bien y el mal, engendrarían a la salvación o destrucción del mundo. También hablaba sobre un Apocalipsis, el Opus Dei y la iglesia católica, estos dos últimos involucrados. Por ultimo, decía que el nacimiento de aquel, estaban borrosa las siguientes palabras, leyó lo último que era visible, que decía, de aquellos con sangre pura.

No entendía casi nada, pero lo que si sabia que fuese lo que fuese realmente el_ "El Ojo de la Luna" _traería desgracia a este mundo. Tenia claro que, ese poder no podía caer en manos equivocadas. Debía mantenerse con su plan. Debía cumplir lo que su madre le había dicho antes de morir. Pero primero… tenía que hallar el diamante de sangre, que según Kakashi, tenia un mensaje encriptado que daba con la ubicación del libro del _"El Ojo de la Luna" _y con su poder. Pero a diferencia de Kakashi, el creía saber quien tenia en su poder el diamante de sangre que tanto el como Madara debían poseer. Sakura era su respuesta…

**...O****…****..O****…****..O****…****..O****…****.**

Se asomo entre las pesadas cortinas y vio a su madre salir de la mansión y hablar con uno de los chóferes. Tan rápido como pudo se dirigió al parqueadero trasero con gran agilidad y sigilo. Agarro una de las llaves de los carros que estaban colgadas y con cuidado sin ser vista por algún mayordomo se subió a su carro que se hallaba parqueado al lado de una fuente. Sin dudar, arranco tras ese Roll Royce negro que la llevaba a su destino.

Tras varios minutos de seguirlos cautelosamente entre el trafico de Konoha, vio el automóvil donde iba su madre entrar en una mansión, mucho mas grande que la suya por supuesto, se parqueo cerca pero a una distancia prudente para no ser vista o levantar sospechas. Tras observar por unos minutos desde su auto la manera de entrar, se bajo de este y se dirigió a entrar.

Por otro lado, su madre entraba a la gran mansión, siendo recibida únicamente por los mayordomos. Camino hasta el dormitorio principal, otro mayordomo la esperaba en la entrada, el la miro y asintió con una sonrisa abriéndole paso al interior del oscuro cuarto.

-Por favor, Sigmund, retírate.- le dijo antes de entrar con amabilidad. El hombre instantáneamente asintió. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se acerco a la enorme cama matrimonial, donde se hallaba su padre recostado y una intravenosa que le suplía sangre. Su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal y la esencia de vida casi no residía en aquel hombre que en algún momento fue formidable.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y lo miro con cierto pesar y tristeza. –Padre, he vuelto…- el hombre abrió sus débiles ojos marrones y la miro con ternura y felicidad.

-hija, que placer verte nuevamente… ¿Cómo va todo?- su voz sonaba carrasposa y frágil.

Ella sonrió… - padre, lamento molestarte en tu débil estado de salud, pero necesito que me aconsejes, de… que debo hacer con respecto a Sakura. Se que no podemos hacer mucho por ella, se que me dijiste que debíamos protegerla a como de lugar, pero… tengo mucho miedo papa…- su voz se escurrió debido al temor que sentía. No habían pasado ni dos meses desde que su hija despertó y temía que en cualquier momento su estado tanto mental como físico cambiara drásticamente.

-Sara… no te preocupes en venir a recurrir a mi cuando lo necesites, se que tu madre en estos momentos, también daría todo de ella por cuidarlas a ambas, mi informante llego en la madrugada; tu marido estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a mis sospechas. Madara esta tras el diamante de sangre, según tengo entendido, ira con toda seguridad tras el libro del _"Ojo de la Luna"_ y su poder. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- la mujer asintió con decepción.

-hija mía esto nos aflige a todos, pero debemos, a toda costa evitar que tanto el diamante como el libro lleguen a sus manos, lamento en lo que se ha convertido mi hermano y lamento mucho vuestro destino, pero... esto estaba ya escrito en los libros sagrados mucho antes de que tu nacieras hija mía, no podemos cambiar lo que ha sido escrito y en algún momento tendrás que decirle a Sakura lo que realmente carga consigo. Lamento que no tenga palabras de consuelo para ti mi hija, pero debes entender que tu serás de ayuda para mi nieta cuando mas te necesite, no permitas que nada malo le suceda, se muy bien que lo sabes, pero ten en cuenta que serás muy útil para ella cuando la tormenta se avecine.- la mujer sonrió disimuladamente. Tenía ganas de llorar, no podía hacer nada para salvar a su hija, a su amada hija.

-Debes decirle la verdad Sara, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y una guerra se avecina.- alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación. La mujer miro algo despistada a su padre.

-Pase- hablo la mujer.

Entro un hombre alto, fornido, con un traje y una radio en la mano. –Señor, lamento importunarlo en estos momentos pero tenemos una emergencia. Alguien se infiltro en la residencia y dice que es familiar suyo.-

-¿Y quien es?- pregunto con curiosidad el hombre.

-Solo dice que es familiar suyo, señor.-

-bien, déjenlo pasar.- argumento Sara

-Tráiganla donde el jefe.- hablo el hombre por la radio.

Tras unos minutos de espera llego otro de los guardias de seguridad con una jovencita intentando zafarse de las manos de sus captores. Los ojos de Sara se abrieron del terror.

-¡Suéltenme maldición!-

Sara se levanto asustada y miro con temor a su hija ahí. -¿Sakura… que… que haces aquí?-

-¡Dime la verdad madre!- aun forcejeaba con el sujeto que la atrapo intentando escabullirse al interior de la casa.

-suéltenla por favor- demando ante sus guardias. El hombre con dificultad se sentó al borde de la cama, sujetándose del aparato que llevaba su intravenosa se levanto siendo ayudado por su hija.

-¿Padre que haces?- pregunto angustiada la mujer de cabellos rosas.

El tipo ese la soltó y observo con atención el hombre que se dirigía hacia ella con lentitud. Era un hombre con aspecto joven, tendría por ahí unos cincuenta años, pero podía notar lo enfermo que estaba.

-Cuanto has crecido Sakura… hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.- Sakura sentía ofuscación y rabia.

A pesar de estar enfermo su figura era imponente, al igual que su mirada, su voz a pesar de frágil sonaba amable pero aun así tenia una seriedad en el.

Miro a su madre con rabia, como era posible que le haya escondido algo así. De chiquita soñaba con tener un abuelo o abuela que cuando era regañada por sus padres por alguna travesura que hacia para llamar su atención la consintieran. Soñaba con tener la atención de alguien, ya que sus padres se pasaban todo el tiempo fuera y la dejaban con esas frías institutrices que no le dirigían ni una sola palabra. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse por esos ojos esmeraldas.

El hombre sonrío al verla llorar. Parecía que se burlara de una niña chiquita. – Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre y tu abuela. Has heredado la hermosura de todas ellas…- lloro con mas fuerza. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Agacho la mirada y lloro ahí, estática frente aquel hombre que se hacia llamar su abuelo. Su madre se acerco pero antes de poder siquiera tocarla, Sakura se alejo rápidamente de ella.

-¡Te odio! ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?- grito exasperada.

-Sakura, cálmate…. Yo… yo te iba a explicar todo pero…-

-¡¿Pero que? ¡No has hecho más que mentirme, aislarme de toda la realidad! ¡Dime, dime que es lo que esta pasando para que me ocultes esto! ¡Dime que soy!-

De pronto sintió como la bofeteaban. Sus sedosos y largos cabellos rosas cubrían su enrojecido rostro. Giro su cara nuevamente hacia el frente tocando su golpeada mejilla. Su abuelo la había golpeado.

-Basta Sakura, ya no eres una niña chiquita para que te comportes de esa manera. Y menos para que le faltes el respeto a tu madre que te ama tanto. Si te ha mentido es por tu bien y nada más que por tu bien.- el hombre casi convaleciente se dirigió hacia su cama otra vez.

Su cabello dejaba poco visible su triste rostro. Su madre la miraba con nerviosismo, con tristeza, casi culpable de que le dieran esa bofetada.

Sara agacho la mirada y extendió sus brazos para tratar de consolarla pero Sakura nuevamente se rehusó a su tacto. Su mejilla aun le ardía, su mano la cubría.

-Solo… solo quería protegerte para que no supieras que eres realmente…- su madre le hablo apaciblemente.

Hubo un silencio, que a Sara le pareció eterno. Sakura debía odiarla demasiado en esos momentos. Sabía que algo parecido sucedería, pero no tenía más opciones.

-¿Dime que soy?- le hablo con una voz llena de rabia y entre dientes. Su mirada reflejaba la ira que tenia en su contra.

Sara la miro con afán, con miedo… cerro los ojos deseando no estar en esta situación.

-Eres un vampiro, Haruno Sakura.- hablo su abuelo con una seguridad y seriedad dejándola impresionada. La mirada de su madre era horrorizada. En esos momentos cualquiera se hubiese reído ante tal respuesta, pero el ambiente y la situación en si en la que se hallaba no tenia nada de cómico. – Eres un vampiro de sangre pura. Has estado sometida a una especie de coma por 100 años. Hace dos meses despertaste inesperadamente. Debido al gran poder que llevas contigo misma tienes un enemigo muy poderoso que anda tras de ti y nuestro deber como tu familia y tus guardianes es de protegerte ante cualquiera.-

Su respiración era agitada. Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, en su cerebro como si fuesen latigazos. Estos eran latigazos en el alma, si es que en realidad tenia una. Sintió unas nauseas de improviso. Su corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. Sintió el frío sudor escurrirse por todo su cuerpo.

Tenía la vista desorbitada, sentía que iba a desmayarse. -¡Sakura cálmate!- la animo su madre al verla próxima a un ataque de histeria.

Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo sin la menor delicadeza posible. Sakura se abrió paso como pudo de los guardias y salio corriendo lejos de ellos, de esa habitación, de esa residencia, de su vida. Ahora tenía miedo, miedo de si misma, de lo que era. Parecía demasiado irreal pero era cierto. Su pesadilla de la noche anterior, las palabras de sus padres y de su… abuelo. Tenía un abuelo, tenía una ascendencia, no sabia si sentirse feliz, triste, emocionada, neurótica… no tenia la menor idea de nada.

Sus piernas corrieron lo más rápido posible. Antes de salir de la habitación escucho el grito de su madre llamándola desesperadamente.

-¡Déjala ir Sara…!- refuto su padre sentado en el borde de la cama mirando hacia el enorme ventanal. A los lejos, el negro del cielo era surcado a intervalos cada vez mas cortos por un rayo incandescente. La lluvia empezó a mojar con ligereza el vidrio. –Debe aceptar su realidad ahora… déjala ir hija mía, ella volverá a casa y tu estarás ahí para servirla.-

Sara lo miro con sorpresa y temor. Eran ciertas las palabras de su amado padre. Solo debía esperar, seco las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro e hizo una reverencia ante su padre.

**...O****…****..O****…****..O****…****..O****…****.**

Su mente estaba confusa, se sentía mal física y mentalmente mal, la lluvia la comenzó a empapar por completo. Corría sin parar, sin rumbo, empujando a la gente despreocupada que caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Estaba ofuscada, sentía rabia, tristeza. Tantas mentiras, aunque una pequeña parte prefería no haber tenido conocimiento de esto. Por un lado, era mejor no haberse enterado. Hubiese preferido seguir su vida monótona, ajena a esto. Cuanto dolor, su pecho le dolía… no dejaba de llorar.

Estaba lloviendo con más fuerza, la lluvia azotaba las piedras del desolado parque adonde había terminado parar. El fragor de los árboles que la ventisca provocaba la perturbaban más. No sabia como había terminado en esa situación, debió refugiarse en otro lado pero ahora estaba en medio de una espantosa tormenta, empapada por completo y sin posibilidad de avanzar. Para empeorar las cosas empezó a granizar, el árbol bajo el que se refugiaba no era de mucha ayuda. El eco de los truenos la asustaba.

Se odiaba a si misma por estar ahí, odiaba a todos por lo que le habían hecho, se odiaba por lo que era. Un vampiro, caía en cuenta que era un vampiro, ahora chuparia sangre por el resto de su vida. Un trueno la aturdió.

Empezó a tener mucho mas frío del que tenía, comenzó a tiritar, se sentó de pronto débil en el frío suelo del árbol, el granizo que escapaba de entre las hojas la golpeaba y la helada lluvia parecía pequeños alfileres que la lastimaban.

La chaqueta que traía puesta no fue suficiente para abrigarla. Ahora estaba sola, en medio de una tempestad y sola en un parque, donde podría haber maleantes.

-genial…- mascullo.

Habían pasado veinte minutos y la situación empeoraba. Cada vez llovía más fuerte. No sentía las manos y sus dientes temblaban. Sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban. Pronto su vista se cerró.

**...O****…****..O****…****..O****…****..O****…****.**

La mujer de cabellos rubios cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras salir.

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-Estará bien, solo hay que dejarla reposar. Estaba entrando a la primera fase de hipotermia. Este invierno será mucho más fuerte que los anteriores y dado de que ya comenzó, es en estos términos que los humanos son más propensos a enfermarse. Le dará fiebre, eso dalo por seguro kakashi.- sus ojos mieles lo miraron.

-Gracias, Tsunade-Sama y no se preocupe por eso… la cuidara lo bastante bien.-

Tsunade asintió. –No entiendo es… ¿como fue a parar ahí?.-

-No tengo la menor idea, cuando la halle balbuceaba, estaba en shock y luego… perdió el conocimiento.- suspiro algo consternado.

-Hiciste bien en llamarme Kakashi.- el asintió. – en fin debo irme, tengo una montaña de papeles en el Ministerio de Salud esperándome, no pueden empezar hacer nada sin mí, que incompetentes…- bufo.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.- dijo él. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta alguien ya los esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Sasuke?- la mujer de ojos mieles le hecho una mirada inquisidora. Un Uchiha.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada con disgusto. Kakashi trago en seco.

-Te espero en tu oficina.- le dijo el pelinegro. Y sin más que decir se retiro. Tsunade lo siguió con rabia en sus ojos.

-No entiendo cómo puedes confraternizar con esa plaga, Kakashi.- Tsunade lo miro con desaprobación.

El no dijo nada. La mujer de cabellos rubios abandono el lugar. - ¡¿Sasuke?- lo llamo esperando saber a qué se debía nuevamente su inoportuna visita.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y entro a su oficina. -¿Qué hacia esa mujer aquí?- cuestiono rápidamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sasuke.- lo miro con seriedad.

El azabache bufo con molestia. –No tengo la menor intención de meterme en tus asuntos Kakashi, pero debes saber que ella es una Senju.- camino de un lado al otro algo exasperado. En otra ocasión, la hubiese matado.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente Sasuke, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con las dos familias. Mi trabajo se limita simple y llanamente al Consejo de Ancianos.- replico sin ánimos.

Respiro profundamente. Se detuvo unos instantes.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Kakashi.

El asintió.

-Toma asiento, Sasuke.-

-Necesito conseguir el _Diamante__de__Sangre_ antes que Madara. No puedo esperar más tiempo, el sabe quien lo tiene.-

-Sasuke, entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación. Tu madre me dejo una gran labor al ayudarte, pero no te puedo dar la mano si vas hacer lo que tienes en mente. El tiempo esta próximo para que la inscripción sea revelada pero debe haber otra manera de llegar a ella.- comento intranquilo.

El Uchiha se levanto de su silla y apoyó los nudillos sobre el escritorio. –No hay otra manera Kakashi, Madara esta sospechando de ti, y si descubre lo que realmente eres te mandara a matar, eso no lo dudes.- sentencio con frialdad.

Kakashi lo miro de la misma manera. Estaban en una situación extremadamente peligrosa.

-Maldición.- replico con rabia el pelinegro alejándose del escritorio. Kakashi siempre había sido su más fiel servidor, pero sobre todo había sido más que todo su mentor.

- Percibo tu excesiva preocupación ante todo lo que está comenzando a suceder, pero tarde o temprano yo ya no estaré mas a tu lado para ayudarte.- el hombre exhalo.

-Tú aceptaste ante mi amada madre que me ayudarías y me servirías ante cualquier cosa que te pidiera Kakashi. Es muy tarde para dar un paso atrás. – Sasuke volvía a exasperarse. Su mirada oscura reflejaba una madurez y frialdad autoritarias al igual que su voz.

Quedaron en silencio.

Kakashi se concentró en estudiar el rostro de aquel al que por muchos años consideró un compañero de batallas, un amigo, un hijo. Tras largos segundos de meditarlo el hombre de cabellos grises hablo. –No tengo opción… Así que….-

De repente las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el ambiente. Un olor dulzón y cálido inundo sus fosas nasales. Era delicioso… el olor se fue haciendo cada vez más familiar.

-¡¿Pero qué…?- el azabache se giro hacia la entrada de la oficina y vio aquello que despertó su instinto.

-¡Sakura, por Dios, hija, deberías estar acostada!- exclamo asustado Kakashi.

Sasuke la vio recostada en el marco de la puerta, traía puesto un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sus cabellos rosas estaban desorganizados por todo su rostro, escuchaba su respiración perfectamente dificultosa. Jadeaba intentando decir algo.

-No… no…- trago en seco – No… me dejen… volver… con… ellos… por… favor… no… permitan…-

-Calma Sakura- el peligris se acerco a ella cuanto antes y la sujeto antes de que volviera a recaer nuevamente. Tenía fiebre y estaba temblando con fuerza. Sudaba frio.

Corrió hacia la habitación donde descansaba. Jadeaba y tosía fluidamente. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor. Kakashi la arropo, cogió un paño húmedo que había en la mesita de noche y se lo coloco en la frente. Sakura lloraba entre su dolor.

-Pobre…- murmuro con angustia el hombre.

El peligris lo volvió a mirar. Sasuke miraba sin ningún apremio la escena, estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Como era de esperarse.

Kakashi se quedo unos largos minutos al lado de aquella joven. Por lo menos ya se había relajado y había caído en un profundo sueño. La fiebre no había bajado pero las convulsiones habían desaparecido.

-Sasuke.- dijo el al levantarse – Debo ir a dar clases de piano al conservatorio. Necesito que te quedes con ella.-

Sin antes poder siquiera responder Kakashi lo había dejado ahí con la humana.- ¡No la lastimes!- fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar desde el pasillo.

Sasuke bufo hastiado. Ahora le tocaba de niñera con una humana. Contemplo por unos segundos aquel pequeño y débil cuerpo en la cama. Ni enferma le servía de alimento así que de que se preocupaba Kakashi. Sin percatarse había terminado parado a su lado, observándola detenidamente dormir. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, su irregular respiración. Sentía una leve curiosidad de saber por qué Kakashi la tenía en su casa y de su actual estado de salud. No era que fuera un metiche pero debía evitar ser reciproco con ella… especialmente con ella.

Algo fuera de lo racional en él lo llevaba mas allá que a beber de ella. Esa mujer provocaba que su cuerpo se apretase instantáneamente con una conciencia raramente sexual y el olor en particular de su sangre lo desquiciaban. Esos pozos negros se posaron en su cuello. Su vena yugular palpitaba sin frenesí. Sus colmillos se alargaron. Su sangre debía ser más que placentera. Esa esencia vital… El hambre se rizó a través de su estómago, disparándose por su columna vertebral y, abrumando a su organismo.

Sasuke salió disparado de esa habitación antes de que pudiera acabar de un sorbo a esa joven. Bramo molesto. ¿Qué tenía Haruno Sakura que lo volvía despiadadamente loco?

Kakashi debía tener bolsas de sangre en el sótano. Debía alimentarse cuanto antes. El tratamiento con sangre animal no había ni iba a funcionar. Era un vampiro de sangre pura, debía alimentarse de humanos, su régimen era ese. Fue una estupidez haberse sometido a eso. Ahora debía vigilarla de lejos. Pero en cuanto regresara Kakashi debía averiguar algo antes de continuar detrás de ella, como lo había hecho hasta ahora. No era normal su reacción ante esa mujer…

Su libido se disparaba a mil y su instinto asesino se acrecentaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Era normal porque Sakura era un humano; pero esto iba más allá que solo hambre, tenía que ver con cortejarla, quería aparearse con ella, procrear…

Necesitaba de ella… cuanto antes…

* * *

_Hola a todos! Mil y mil disculpas, realmente lo siento mucho, no tengo manera mas de disculparme con ustedes, he sido cruel, muy cruel al no haber publicado mas. Tuve unos meses espantosos créanme, y la inspiración no llegaba. Espero poder complacerlos ahora si que todo se soluciono en mi vida y actualizar con mayor rapidez. De veras que extrañaba escribir... Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado... nos vemos pronto._


	10. CaPiTuLo IX

**OO..BLOOD MOONLIGHT..OO**

* * *

La sangre lo había servido, dándole a su cuerpo lo que necesitaba. Su fuerza había regresado. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose revitalizado otra vez. Debía haberse tomado más de once bolsas de sangre.

Kakashi almacenaba en congeladores galones de sangre. El hospital general de Konoha se los proveía, algo bueno le había sacado a esa Senju.

Se dirigió nuevamente donde la humana. En el camino recordó algo. Saco el celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y marco.

-_¡¿En dónde te has metido Sasuke? ¡Llevo días intentando localizarte_!- un grito femenino se escucho al otro lado del auricular.

-Ino basta. Tengo que preguntarte algo.- Sasuke gruño.

-_Mejor que sea algo realmente serio_.-

El azabache se aclaro la garganta. –Explícame… como se forma el lazo entre dos vampiros.-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Parecía un niño chiquito averiguando como llegaba la cigüeña con los de su especie.

Ino rio divertida al otro lado del teléfono. El pelinegro giro los ojos tan solo de escucharla. –No es una broma, Ino. Es realmente serio.-

La rubia no dejaba de burlarse quedamente. -Está bien, si tu lo dices.- dijo incrédula. -Normalmente las mujeres vampiros entramos en celo al comienzo de nuestras vidas. Nuestra sangre más que todo expide feromonas que atraen a los machos de nuestra raza. El deseo de sangre se vuelve intenso entre los dos. Varios hombres pueden intentar cortejar a una sola hembra pero siempre el más fuerte gana, y sobre todo la elección de la hembra predomina, pero a veces hay que tener cuidado con que otros machos puedan aparearse con la mujer de otro vampiro. Consumir la sangre entre la pareja es parte del ritual de apareamiento y los fortalece, si uno de los dos bebe de otro vampiro fuera del lazo inmediatamente este es roto para siempre. En la mayoría de los casos cuando esto sucede, la pareja termina matando al traidor o traidora, el lazo es eterno… ¿Algo más?-

Sasuke no dijo nada más y colgó. Se quedo parado en la soledad del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintió algo que le acaricio las piernas, miro hacia abajo y vio a la gata de Kakashi, se paseaba entre sus pies, ronroneando con avidez. Akara era una enorme gata de un color grisáceo oscuro y atigrado que se alimentaba psíquicamente de él. Se alimentaba de la oscuridad de los vampiros, mientras más mataran mas perdían su humanidad, volviéndose completamente bestias. El gato le ayudaba a Kakashi en su caso.

Sasuke cargo al gato y se dirigió nuevamente donde yacía la humana. El animal comenzó a maullar mientras se acercaba a la habitación por lo que decidió finalmente dejarlo afuera. Lo último que quería era estorbar los sueños de aquella mujer. Sasuke entró en el dormitorio oscurecido y divisó la forma de Sakura curvada al lado derecho de la cama. Aun dormitaba. Estaba más confiado en que no le haría nada a ella, se había saciado lo suficiente así que se acerco siempre con sigilo y sintió su energía más ligera. La fiebre había bajado. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que terminara de esa manera?

El medio día se acentuaba en la ciudad junto con la tormenta, estaba cansando, se sentó en un sillón próximo a la cama. Se quito el largo abrigo de cuero y lo colgó en el cabezal del asiento. Se recostó ahí por unos momentos sin dejar de mirarla. Su hermosura era despampanante, eso no lo negaba. El sueño quiso hacer de las suyas con el también, sus pesados parpados se cerraron siendo ella lo último en ver.

_La noche había acaecido, vio las luces apagadas al llegar a casa de sus padres. Al ingresar sintió el olor a miedo impregnado en el lugar. Algo extraño pasaba. Sus padres debían estar ahí. Corrió escaleras arriba, busco sin encontrar rastros de ellos en el primer piso. Itachi tampoco aparecía. Bajo y siguió buscando, pero nadie daba señales de haber estado ahí. Escucho unos ruidos provenientes del jardín. Corrió y al llegar se detuvo, vio dos montículos en la mitad de la hierba grisácea que gracias a la luna le daban ese color al pasto. Camino lentamente hacia eso que estaba ahí, tenía miedo, su respiración se entrecortaba, las manos le temblaban, no sabía lo que era. La luna desapareció por unos segundos entre las nubes dejándolo sumergido en la mismísima oscuridad cada vez que daba un paso. De pronto como si la misma luna le hubiese querido mostrar, su luz resplandeció dos cuerpos inertes en el fresco verde de su jardín. Los cuerpos de sus padres yacían uno cerca del otro sin señales de vida._

_-¿Outou-san… Okaa-san?- cuestiono con lágrimas en su rostro._

_No podía ni acercarse. Estaba aterrado con esa espeluznante escena. Creyó que era un sueño al sacudir su cabeza pero no fue así… las lagrimas le caían del rostro con ligereza. Esto no podía estar pasando. No a él. Se acordó rápidamente de su hermano quien no estaba ahí. Su temor se acrecentó con ferocidad. Estaba solo y no sabía a quién recurrir. El ruido de las hojas de los arboles en el jardín lo espantaron. Salió corriendo al interior de la casa sin mirar atrás. Corrió hasta llegar al cuarto de sus padres y esconderse en el armario., como su madre le había dicho._

_-"Si algo me llegase a suceder a mi o a papa te debes esconder aquí ¿bueno?"-_

_-"Mama no digas esas cosas".-_

_-"Solo haz lo que te pido Sasuke".-_

_Se quedo allí gimoteando. Llevaba unas horas de estar encerrado allí llorando en silencio para no ser escuchado en caso de que entrara algún intruso a la casa, su pequeño cuerpo estaba encalambrado y el pecho le dolía de tanto dolor. De pronto escucho ruidos en la casa, eran voces, se acurruco más hacia sí mismo, inútilmente protegiéndose de que le hicieran mas daño. La puerta del armario repentinamente se abrió, pudo ver los zapatos de un hombre. Su llanto se acrecentó aun más y grito con todas las fuerzas de su alma… _

Sasuke se sacudió con fuerza a sí mismo, incapaz de salir de sus recuerdos. Frotó su mano sobre su cara y suspiró. Rápidamente se acomodo en el sillón. Se había quedado dormido. Levanto la mirada y vio a Sakura sentada en el espaldar de la cama, su mirada estaba perdida entre las sabanas.

-¿Hace cuanto estas despierta?- pregunto el algo ofuscado.

-Pensé que no te levantarías nunca. Ya anocheció.- murmuro ella. -¿estás bien?-

-Si…- contesto el – sueños molestos, nada mas.- se quejo. El la recorrió con la mirada. Una expresión hosca arruinaba su cara hermosa.

El se levanto y se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado en el borde de la cama. Ella seguía con los ojos agachados estudiando su lona. Algo la perturbaba. Instintivamente le removió los cabellos que no le dejaban apreciar su rostro. Ella levanto su mirada y sus esmeraldas se encontraron con esos pozos negros. La seducción era evidente. El se acerco y ella no se musito, sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros, podían sentir el aliento del otro. Definitivamente… había algo más que solo un plan por llevar a cabo y un hambre sin saciar. Podían sentirlo… ahí, en sus entrañas.

Golpearon la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

El azabache se alejo de ella como un relámpago. Paso una mano por sus alborotados cabellos. _Eres un genio Sasuke. _Se maldijo a sí mismo.

Sakura inhalo aire, no supo que había pasado esos dos segundos. Quedo suspendida en el silencio y la soledad de la habitación en la que se hallaba. Se sentía débil y su cuerpo le dolía. Los recuerdos de esa misma mañana la golpearon. Sacudió la cabeza alejando las palabras que había escuchado. Era un monstruo.

Sasuke entro a la habitación nuevamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién era?- Sakura pregunto con debilidad.

- Kakashi llamo y dijo que no volvería hasta mañana, tiene bastante trabajo hasta tarde. - dijo él.

Ella no dijo nada por unos instantes. Sasuke cogió el abrigo de cuero que había dejado en el sillón y se acerco a la puerta. -Mande a una de las empleadas a que te sirvieran algo de comer. Te dejare a solas para que comas y si deseas, puedes pedirle a una de las muchachas de servicio que te preparen un baño caliente si quieres asearte.- tras decir esto se retiro de la habitación dejándola nuevamente sumergida en su soledad.

Sasuke se dirigió molesto a uno de los cuartos. Recordó lo que le había dicho Kakashi . _–Sasuke no voy a poder regresar a casa, ha empezado una tormenta y no podemos salir de aquí.-_

_-¿De qué hablas? No me puedes dejar aquí cuidando a la humana. ¿Cómo que no pueden salir. De quien más hablas? - mascullo empezando a irritarse._

_-Naruto apareció esta tarde en el conservatorio. Quería ver a Hinata Hyuuga. Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta la tormenta ya había empezado. Gracias al cielo el resto de personal y alumnado se retiro muy temprano; de todas maneras no puedo salir y bajo ninguna circunstancia puedo dejar sola a una alumna con un vampiro como Naruto.- replico Kakashi. _

_Antes de que pudiera seguir escuchando más sartas de estupideces colgó. _

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Antes de llegar al cuarto de huéspedes miro tras una de las ventanas la enorme ventisca que había afuera. La nieve había alcanzado enormes niveles sobre el suelo, y por lo visto, no iba a parar.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Desde otro lado de la ciudad, Itachi veía desde el ventanal los estragos de la tormenta allá afuera. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, ajeno a la situación, su mente divagaba en el recuerdo de aquella joven que había visto esa tarde, semanas atrás.

-Bien- dijo el hombre sentado tras un enorme escritorio de caoba tras leer el contenido de unos papeles. -¿Cómo vamos con la búsqueda del _Diamante de Sangre_?-

-Aun no sabemos dónde lo tienen escondido, lo único seguro por el momento es quien lo tiene.- hablo otro hombre de cabellos oscuro que se hallaba sentado en un enorme sillón de terciopelo rojo jactándose de whisky y un habano.

-¿Por qué no podemos matarlos como lo hemos hecho siempre?- replico otro hombre de cabellos rojizos que se recargaba en un rincón de la habitación.

-El Consejo de Ancianos ya ha hablado Gaara. La muerte inusitada de un humano puede llevar consecuencias. Los asesinatos han incrementado en los últimos diez años. Si algo como eso llega a suceder seremos castigados. –Itachi hizo una pausa. –Además, El Consejo está siguiendo nuestros movimientos últimamente, ya han comenzado a sospechar de nosotros.-

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor que aportar a nuestra pequeña misión, Itachi?- comento sarcásticamente el hombre en el sillón.

Hubo silencio.

-Eso pensaba…- continuo el hombre.

-Debemos actuar pronto. El momento para que se revele el manuscrito esta cerca. Eviten hacer un alboroto. No quiero que el Consejo de Ancianos note alguna anomalía. Tengo entendido que la persona que posee el _Diamante de Sangre_ es un político muy poderoso y reconocido no solo en esta ciudad sino en casi todo el mundo.- hablo el hombre tras el escritorio.

-No te preocupes abuelo, Sasuke sabe lo que hace.- dijo Itachi sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Itachi, tu hermano no me ha dado ninguna información en estas últimas semanas. ¿Por qué crees que tus otros hermanos también están involucrados?- el hombre suspiro –llevo más de un milenio detrás de ese Diamante. Cada 1600 años revela la verdad a su poseedor, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad otra vez simplemente porque Sasuke tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer. – dijo él.

Su abuelo tenía razón. Sasuke había cambiado últimamente.

-Lo lamento abuelo, hablare con mi hermano.- dijo Itachi a lo que Madara asintió.

-En cuanto a ustedes dos, continúen con la labor normal que el Consejo nos ha otorgado desde hace años. Cuidar de los humanos. No quiero ningún paso en falso en cuanto a lo que estamos llevando a cabo. Deben continuar con las rondas por la ciudad para no seguir levantando intrigas.– el hombre se recostó en su asiento.

Los otros hombres no dijeron nada mas, hicieron una venia a su Señor antes de irse.

Una vez solos Madara hablo. – Necesito que monitorees los movimientos de ellos incluyendo a tu hermano. No he llegado tan alto para que tres críos vengan a sabotearlo todo.- su oscura mirada se entretenía con la danza del fuego en la chimenea.

Los Uchihas llevaban una doble vida, eran como mafiosos. Tenían empresas poderosas ante los ojos de todo el mundo entero. Debían ser el ejemplo de los de su especie. El Consejo de Ancianos había logrado la paz entre la humanidad y los vampiros miles de años atrás. Según su decreto, ellos eran humanos evolucionados que podían guiar y protegerte a la humanidad entera, sobre cualquier amenaza que ellos no pudieran ver. Vivian entre las sombras sin ser reconocidos. Madara estaba en contra de toda esa ideología. El entendía la necesidad de tomar humanos. Era lo que ellos nacieron para hacer. No para proteger seres débiles y sufribles. Deseaba algo mejor para la humanidad. Según lo que pensaba su abuelo la política, la burocracia y el miedo habían destruido el equilibrio y el mundo estaba en peligro.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Kakashi entro al aula. Naruto estaba sentado en el mismo taburete donde Hinata le enseñaba a "tocar" el piano. Los observo unos segundos en silencio.

-Naruto- lo llamo. El susodicho volteo a mirar y la música deleitable paro. –Ven un momento por favor. No te preocupes Hinata enseguida te lo devuelvo.- ella asintió y continuo hábilmente tocando el piano.

-Naruto el hecho de que esta noche te quedes aquí no quiere decir que harás alguna desfachatez con ella. Ten en claro que viene de una familia prestigiosa, si esa niña…-

-Cálmate Kakashi, no le hare daño. Solo deseo conocerla más, esta mujer me atrae… es en serio.- encogió los hombros. -Vamos hombre despreocúpate, más bien porque no le haces algo de comer, debe estar muerta de hambre.-

Kakashi le hecho una mirada asesina. –Te estaré vigilando- reprocho. Naruto volvió al lado de la hermosa Hinata.

Luego de haberles servido algo de comer, los guio a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kakashi no dudo en escoger la habitación de en medio esperando poder vigilar a Naruto de que saltara a media noche donde la señorita Hyuuga descansaría. Kakashi no solo era director y maestro en el conservatorio sino el mismo propietario. La música le fascinaba. Nadie creería que él fue compositor de varias operas famosas a lo largo de los años. Inclusive compuso la "Oda de cumpleaños a la Reina Ana de Inglaterra." La música limpiaba el alma, decía. Su oficina escondía varias habitaciones que en sus momentos recibía a vampiros de otros países cuando el Consejo de Ancianos hacia llamados.

-Hinata debes tener mucho sueño. Ya hable con tu padre y le dije que estarías en buenas manos. De todas formas no hay manera de salir o llegar al conservatorio hasta que cese esta tormenta. Pero no te preocupes pronto estarás devuelta en casa.- comento el hombre de cabellos grises.

-Naruto retirémonos, la señorita Hyuuga debe estar cansada. Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.- Kakashi forzó una sonrisa. El rubio no se movía, parecía que jamás hubiese visto a una mujer enfrente de él. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Hasta mañana Kakashi sensei. Hasta mañana Naruto-kun. Que descansen. Y nuevamente muchas gracias.- hizo una leve reverencia y tras decir esto entro a la habitación.

El hombre se retiro aunque el rubio se quedo aun estático mirando la puerta de la habitación de la joven -¡Naruto!- lo llamo. Este lo siguió resignado.

Al llegar nuevamente a la oficina Kakashi aprovecho para servir coñac. Le paso el vaso a Naruto y se recargo en el borde de su escritorio.

-No sé si creer tu farsa de que realmente estés interesado por ella.- dijo Kakashi.

Naruto dio una sonrisa lenta. – Claro que sí. Me interesa demasiado, desde el primer día que la vi. Es distinta a otras mujeres.- suspiro encaprichado.

-Claro que es distinta, es una humana.- replico Kakashi al beber de un sorbo su vaso y dirigirse a servir mas.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-

-¡Oh si! Tiene mucho que ver… jamás habías salido con una humana o por lo menos jamás le habías dedicado tiempo a una humana. Solo te alimentabas de ellas…- remarco con sarcasmo.

Naruto le lanzo una mirada fría. Bebió de lleno su vaso y se retiro molesto a su habitación. Kakashi lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Antes de ese suceso, Naruto vagaba por las calles de Londres y París tras un dulce culito como diría el. Cada noche llevaba a casa un bocadillo nuevo…

Era simplemente superficial.

Se quedo pensando en aquellas épocas. Era 1800… Naruto y Sasuke viajaban con el constantemente, las vidas de estos dos jóvenes eran caóticas en ese entonces… el solo viajaba por una razón… estaba en búsqueda de algo muy importante… por un lado quiso creerle a Naruto su interés por la humana, pero es mejor evitarle el dolor al muchacho. El aprendió de eso… la mujer que el más amo en toda su existencia le fue arrebatada de su lado tan rápido como llego a su vida.

Nefasta vida…

Sus ojos se posaron en la tempestad. Sintió un vacio en el recoveco de su pecho. Volvió a beber un sorbo de su vaso.

-El invierno ha llegado… y será largo, con el la oscuridad se acerca.- murmuro sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Ya era de madrugada. Esa noche Sasuke no pudo dormir. Por su mente pasaban una cantidad de cosas. Pero una en especial le inquietaba. Estuvo cerca de caer nuevamente por el deseo hacia esa mujer. Las palabras de Ino sonaban constantemente en su mente. Era imposible que sintiera algo así por una humana. Cualquier vampiro podía percibir en medio de una calle repleta de gente a otros de su misma especie. Pero en ese caso, ella no lo era. Lo sabía…

Así lo sentía…

Se giro sobre si mismo quedando boca abajo. Escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. La oscuridad lo acompañaba, lo seducía, él era parte de ella y así mismo ella le pertenecía.

Escucho la manilla de la puerta moverse sigilosamente. Levanto un poco el rostro mirando de reojo. Frunció el ceño.

La puerta se abrió cautelosamente. No podía divisar bien en la oscuridad. Apenas podía distinguir la cama. Cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Se giro pero sintió de pronto como la aprisionaban contra la puerta. Sus manos palparon la desnuda piel de su pecho. El cuerpo entero de Sasuke se tenso al sentir sus manos en su piel.

-Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo.- dijo lacónico al alejarse de ella.

Sakura pudo divisar que andaba sin camisa, solo tenía puesto sus pantalones. El contacto con su cuerpo la sonrojo.

Las palabras no le salieron de la boca. Ella agacho su mirada, estaba avergonzada o la verdad es que no sabía que hacia ahí.

-¿Qué haces en esta habitación Sakura?- musito aparentemente ofuscado por su presencia.

-No quería pasar la noche a solas…- dijo dulcemente y cierto duda en sus palabras. Su voz parecía una melodía para sus oídos.

El sonrió de lado. Una sonrisa que Sakura pudo perfectamente distinguir, sus rodillas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento. Era ahora cuando se preguntaba como rayos había terminado ahí, en la habitación de él.

El sostuvo su mirada por un buen rato. Sintiendo una conexión que ya había nacido en ellos. El sabía que Sakura sentía lo mismo. Desenfrenadamente se acerco a ella, trenzo un brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura y la presiono contra él. Agacho su cabeza y dejo sus labios gravitar sobre los de ella, inspirando el perfume intoxicante de su respiración y notando cómo se hacía más rápida. Ella le sabia tan dulce como había fantaseado que lo haría. La cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. El se sentó dejándola a horcajadas en su cintura, aplasto su boca sobre la de ella. El trabajo su boca, saboreándola, poseyéndola…

Podía sentir sus senos presionar su desnudo pecho y sus caderas acariciarse sobre él. Ella se alejo para respirar. Pudo ver los ojos de Sasuke oscurecerse con lo que ella supo lo excitado que estaba. Se sintió humedecer allá abajo con la sensación de sentir su cuerpo junto al de él. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió los besos de él en su cuello.

Sasuke sintió sus venas pulsando, sintió el fragor de su sangre. Inspiro su perfume vital. Tan solo imaginaba lo que sería consumir eso… tan sagrado. Froto su boca contra su garganta caliente. Ella gimió. Sus dedos acariciaron la cremosa piel de sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos rápidamente subieron. Retiro las tiras del camisón rosado que llevaba puesto, a diferencia del anterior este era pequeño, dejando al libre albedrio su imaginación. Una multitud de fantasías se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Dejo sus senos al descubierto, se veían deliciosos a simple vista. Por su parte, Sakura no se quedo atrás. Sus manos se deslizaron torpemente por esos perfectamente marcados abdominales. Sus dedos se inmiscuyeron en el cierre de su pantalón negro.

Sasuke gruño. Una oleada de calor lo golpeo con intensidad. La deseaba ahora, en este mismo instante.

Antes de que pudiera seguir la recostó en la cama. Ella estaba comenzando a mojarse más. Los labios de Sasuke encontraron nuevamente los suyos atrapándolos con ferocidad. Sus pechos se derramaron y el los atrapo. Una mano los acariciaba. Sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Un gemido más voluble se le escapo al sentir su pene endurecido golpear su vagina. Coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y su espalda desnuda, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse.

Su lengua bajo hasta encontrarse con sus pechos. Coloco un pezón en su boca caliente, su lengua saboreo sus pezones erectos del placer, los absorbió como si de un caramelo se tratase. Las manos de Sasuke apretaron sus nalgas haciéndola gemir nuevamente y arquearse hacia arriba contra él.

Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse. Deseaba sentirlo en su interior, su piel la quemaba. Necesitaba fundirse el uno con el otro. La presión aumentaba en ambos, su corazón latía velozmente. Ella movió sus caderas contra él.

El se levanto y le rompió la tela del panty que traía puesto. El se arrodillo en la cama dejando que sus labios marcaron el camino hacia el interior de sus piernas. Ella pudo sentir su cálido aliento acercarse más. Sasuke quería sentir la nata de su interior. No paraba en deleitarse con su cuerpo…

-Abre tus piernas para mí, Sakura- ronroneo él.

Ella accedió y el se movió entre ellas. Sintió el calor de su boca sobre su clítoris. Su lengua jugo como lubricante mientras se la introducía en su interior. Su boca succiono la punta de su orgasmo.

Ella grito. Jamás un hombre la había tocado. Inocente ante este placer negado. Sintió desvanecerse entre las sabanas de aquella cama. No podía pedir más… Sasuke la manejaba a la perfección, dejándola endeble para él.

El quería más. Quería introducirse en ella. Sentir su cavidad… se levanto y le termino por quitar la ropa. El la miro, sus ojos pesados llenos de placer estudiaban cada detalle de su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Dios, eres hermosa-

Ella se sonrojo. Sus ojos esmeraldas a pesar de ser tan inocentemente bellos tenían el brillo del deseo en ellos. Dejo que se deleitara mas al quitarse el pantalón y los bóxers que traía puestos. Sakura se lamio los labios al ver, su miembro fuertemente erecto, con las venas brotadas y una cabeza chupable. Lo quería dentro de ella cuanto antes. Su vagina estaba húmeda y lista para él. Con su muslo le separo las piernas e hizo presión en su interior. La cogió de las muñecas y las coloco a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella se arqueo, ya no aguantaba, cada vez más su calor sexual se acrecentaba golpeándola mas y mas fuerte.

-Necesito…-

-Sé lo que necesitas, Sakura… no te hare sufrir más…-

Su boca se enfoco en la de ella. El la beso hambriento, impaciente. Mordisqueo sus labios, los reclamo, lamio y saboreo. –Sasuke-kun- su nombre culmino en un gemido. El expreso un gruñido en su garganta. Sus lenguas se enredaron. Sus alientos se mezclaron. La soltó y sus manos sujetaron sus piernas levantando sus caderas. Ella abrió sus muslos para él y se zambullo en ella. Sakura grito del dolor, del placer… por fin se sentía llena.

Un gemido gutural se le escapo a Sasuke sobre la piel de sus senos. La sentía caliente, suave, su pene se amoldaba a la perfección en su interior. Sintió las manos de ella acariciar y jalar tiernamente su cabello. El comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, al principio lento, adaptándose ambos el uno al otro. Como había ansiado esto. Estaba cálida y lubricada… Ella apretó su cuerpo más cerca y empujó sus caderas contra él. Él nunca detuvo su lenta penetración y rotación de su pene mientras raspaba sus labios sobre su piel sensitiva y la recorría con sus dientes en un gesto que la hizo temblar con anticipación.

Ella acariciaba su cuerpo, el sudor de sus pieles los sumergía más con el otro. Ella paso su lengua por la piel de su cuello. Por unos segundos Sasuke se imagino como seria sentirla a ella bebiendo de él. Cuan placentero seria alimentarse mutuamente mientras la cogía. Sasuke enredo sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello rosa, olía a fresas del bosque. Sus movimientos se volvieron duros y rápidos. El la sujeto por la cintura, y sus caderas golpearon sus muslos con cada golpe, provocando un sonido de carne contra carne. No podían pensar. El la apretaba más a su cuerpo, queriendo sentir su piel húmeda, presionando su cavidad, sus labios a la perfección. Sus manos recorrieron en detalle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, explorando hasta el último pedazo de su piel. Acelero el paso, empalándola, escuchándola respirar con más dificultad. Ella finalmente grito con tal intensidad, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo. El continuo afable moviéndose. Esta vez el se vino también. Empujó profundo dentro de ella y ella sintió su pene pulsar mientras llegaba.

-Si…- siseo ella.

El salió de de ella y la beso. Esparciendo besos por su rostro. Sakura tomo las mejillas de Sasuke y lo beso con delicadeza. Se sentía bien…

Sus delicadas manos acariciaban su rostro sin parar de besarlo. Su cuerpo se estremeció al dejar que las caricias de nuevo la estimularan. Ella se separo y lo miro. Sasuke tenía la mirada aun perdida. Ella acaricio su frente y la beso. El al fin reacciono y se acomodo mejor a un costado de la cama, la sujeto de la cintura y la apego a él. Sakura se acurruco en su pecho, dejándose arrullar por el sonido de su corazón. El sueño se fue haciendo pesado en ambos. Sakura cayo primero en la el sueño profundo. El la observo. Estudiando cada facción de ella.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Pensando en ella, en lo sucedido con ella, su mente finalmente divago en los sucesos del día hasta que se durmió.

* * *

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, tal y como dije... la inspiración ha vuelto. Bueno quiero comentarles primero que la historia es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Otra cosita, es que quizás mas adelante cuando acabe la historia, quizás pula los primeros __capítulos, no los cambiare por que el contexto de esos capítulos es lo que quería plasmar, solamente pequeños detalles como faltas ortográficas no mas... Bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado... ;)_


	11. CaPiTuLo X

Un frio recorrió su piel desnuda. Se removió entre las sabanas que la cubrían. Respiro y abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se sentía cansada y su entrepierna le dolía. Los recuerdos de anoche volvieron fugaces a su cabeza. Las expertas manos de Sasuke recorriendo su cuerpo, se estremeció de tan solo recordarlo. Levanto la cabeza y a pesar de que sus largos cabellos rosados cubrían su rostro diviso que estaba de vuelta en su cuarto…. Sola.

Se giro sobre sí misma y miro hacia el cielo raso de su habitación. Las sabanas habían resbalado hasta su abdomen, no le importaba si en esos instantes entraba alguien a la habitación y más aun si era Sasuke. Se acordaba perfectamente de todo, de cada detalle bajo el cuerpo de él. Se sentía liberada, egoísta pero más que todo satisfecha. Que no debía ni tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de nada en absoluto. Se levanto de su cama dejando caer la sabana de su cuerpo. Camino hacia el baño a darse una ducha, era extraño, pero por fin se sentía ella misma, solo era ella y nadie más quien debía aparentar. Detestaba tantos modales aristocráticos, tanta rectitud en el hacer y sobre todo le fastidiaba ser tratada como si fuese una muñequita de porcelana a la que nadie podía tocar, alguien especial para el mundo entero. Su mal comportamiento siempre la aparto de las demás jovencitas de sociedad. Ahora podría disponer de ella sin ataduras, no estaba en casa, donde el sistema se regía con frialdad.

Se coloco la bata de baño para cubrirse del frio, abrió el grifo de la bañera. Se sentó en el borde de esta por unos minutos hasta que esta se llenara. Quedo pensativa, recordando por que había ido anoche a su habitación.

La misma pesadilla que la había atormentado estas últimas noches la despertó en plena madrugada helada. Sintió miedo, miedo de convertirse en… "eso". En no tener a alguien a su lado. En tener que pasar por eso sola. Recordó que Sasuke estaba en el cuarto contiguo, no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya se hallaba afuera de la habitación donde el dormía. En realidad no le importaba lo que el pensara. Era claro para ella que no había nada serio entre ellos. Pero lo necesitaba, anoche lo necesito, se sentía no solo físicamente agotada sino emocionalmente dolida y necesitaba a alguien a su lado; así fuese el. Por más de que entre ellos dos hubiesen intercambiado algunas palabras, algunos besos o roces…. Lo sentía distante pero eso ya no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba, solo ella. Dejo caer la bata al suelo y se metió al agua caliente. Dejo que su cuerpo se relajara lo suficiente. Solo era ella y la soledad que la acompañaba. No necesitaba de nadie más, sabía que ya no. No quería enamorarse de Sasuke, de nadie. Ningún ser humano la aceptaría. Ya nada sería normal, eso lo sabía. Pero estaba segura de algo y era que, solo podía contar con ella misma y nadie más…

Tenía muchas preguntas sobre sí misma, sobre su existencia, su ascendencia, lo que era. Eso le incomodaba pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba temor. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas. Se sumergió en el agua tibia entregándose por completo a su dolor, a su libertad… a esos sentimientos que la atormentaban. De pronto abrió los ojos bajo el agua y vio todo lleno de sangre, salió asustada a la superficie, respirando bocanadas de aire. Se restregó la cara con su mano. Lo más probable era que las visiones empeorarían.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome?- pregunto ella aun con la cabeza baja.

-Lo suficiente como para saber de que estas débil aun- le respondió desde la puerta. El se acerco con una toalla en la mano. Ella se levanto frágil. Su cabello cubrió sus senos y ella se abrazo a si misma sin mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba temblando. Sasuke le coloco la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo sin decir nada. Estaba atolondrada por lo que había visto. El la miro fríamente y ella hizo caso omiso a sus ojos negros.

Salió de la bañera y miro el lugar extrañada. Nuevamente una pulsada, la habitación estaba cubierta de sangre por todas partes. Ella gimió asustada y se sujeto la cabeza. Las piernas de ella cedieron y el la levanto.

– Yo… yo necesito recostarme- susurro ella. Pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la cargaban. Se sorprendió ante ello pero no lo demostró, su cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas. Sentía nauseas de lo que advertía en sus visiones.

El la deposito en la cama e inmediatamente se acerco al armario. Sakura se sujetaba la cabeza con gran ofuscación. ¿Habría llegado el momento? ¿Sucedería delante de Sasuke? No deseaba que la viera convertirse en una bestia horrenda con alas y colmillos. O lo que fuera en que se convirtiese…

El se acerco a ella y le quito la toalla del cuerpo, la seco delicadamente donde aun tenía la piel húmeda. Ella clavó los ojos en sus labios, rastreándolos con su mirada fija. El levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de ella. -¿Estás bien?- señalo Sasuke. –Estas pálida.-

-Uh, no sé. Me siento extraña.- sus labios le temblaban.

La forzó a sentarse y la obligo a ponerse otro camisón limpio junto con un abrigo grande que a decir verdad le calentaba perfectamente. El calor de sus ojos negros hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran y su sexo hormigueara. En ese mismo momento Sasuke recordó su respiración sonora rondando su oreja anoche. Sus pechos habían calzado en sus palmas exquisitamente. Su pene se endureció, levantándolo a través de sus pantalones. Él apretó sus dientes. Maldijo el hecho de verla desnuda y no poder sentir su piel cremosa contra la de él otra vez.

Ella tembló y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Tienes fiebre otra vez- le reprocho molesto. Ella se percato que era por lo de anoche. Quizás el se sentía algo culpable por tener que ver con su recaída otra vez.

Sakura abrió sus verdes orbes y lo miro con una frágil inocencia. Tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, con su mirada intimidante encima de ella y recordar lo de anoche la hizo suspirar. Pudo apreciar ese rostro masculino con más accesibilidad, era hermoso. Probablemente exageraba, pero no, era el hombre más guapo y hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. No descartaba el hecho de conocer otros hombres con igual atractivo y porte, pero él era muy distinto a los demás. Tenía algo que lo hacía misterioso, inaccesible, oscuro. Definitivamente le atormentaba su presencia.

Estaba pálida y las ojeras en su rostro no ayudaban. ¿Qué haría si se le moría la humana? Kakashi de seguro lo aniquilaría, creería que la mordió y le dreno la sangre hasta morir. Últimamente el sentimiento de culpa se estaba apoderando en el. Se alejo de ella y salió apresurado de la habitación.

Sasuke la había dejado de improvisto sola. La cabeza le dolía tanto como para preguntarse a donde se había ido. El calor se pronunciaba nuevamente en su cuerpo pero se sentía muy débil. Tuvo miedo.

Al poco rato entro una señora de edad con una bandeja de comida en su mano. El olor llego rápido a su nariz pronunciándose un terrible sonido en su estomago. Sasuke venia tras ella. La mujer la miro consternada pero se notaba su prudencia así que no dijo nada. Sin esperárselo le dio de comer, estaba muy débil como para moverse más de la cuenta. La sopa de verduras estaba caliente y sabrosa. Las papas chorreadas con queso, las verduras, el arroz, el salmón en finas hierbas y el pan en su punto la reanimaron lo suficiente. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

–Repose por favor- fue lo único que le dijo la mucama antes de salir. Sasuke se asomó entre las grandes cortinas. La tormenta empeoraba. Por lo menos se sentía aliviado de que Kakashi no lo mataría por descuidar de la joven. De todas maneras no le gustaba la idea de tener que compartir tanto tiempo con ella. Lo de anoche fue simplemente un desliz. Se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo y por ella. No era que le importara profundamente solo se sentía responsable por ella. Se sintió ofuscado, el no era así, pero algo incontrolable se comenzaba a apoderar de él cuando estaba al lado de esa mujer. Miro hacia la cama y la vio con la mirada perdida. Estaba seguro de que algo le sucedía, podía sentir un remolino de sentimientos haciendo mella en su interior.

Al poco rato ella se durmió. Liberándose entre sueños de lo que acontecería. La pelea contra sus demonios apenas comenzaba.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Unos pasos firmes se acercaron a la sala de estar. Sentado en un sofá blanco frente a la chimenea ardiente se hallaba Itachi son su atención puesta en el contenido de un libro. Un hombre se detuvo en la entrada, hizo una reverencia al hombre en el sofá al cual fue indiferente. Este otro se acerco con total formalidad y dejo un sobre manila negro en la mesita de vidrio enfrente de él. Levanto su oscura mirada y cerro el libro de golpe dejándolo a un lado.

-Toda la información que necesita está ahí- respondió el hombre que estaba de pie.

Cogió el sobre y lo abrió con parsimonia y examino su contenido. Leyó unas hojas y luego miro las fotos con total atención, las dejo nuevamente en la mesa de vidrio a la intemperie.

-Bien, cuando sea el momento me encontrare con ella. No permitas que nadie se dé cuenta y no la pierdas de vista.- el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Itachi se quedo pensativo por unos minutos. Agarro las fotos y el sobre, se acerco a la chimenea y lanzo los papeles al fuego. Miro las imágenes desaparecer, convertirse en cenizas. Apoyo su frente en su brazo recargado en el mármol de la chimenea y sonrió con desdén. Ahora solo debía esperar… el momento estaba cerca.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Toco la puerta con suavidad. Nadie le respondió. Nuevamente volvió a golpear la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Tenía puesto un abrigo de tejido blanco, muy cálido. Unos jeans ajustados y su cabello negro apartado sobre un hombro que caía hasta su ombligo. Movió la perilla de la puerta sigilosamente. Probablemente el estaba durmiendo y no deseaba despertarlo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama sin camisa dándole la espalda a ella. Vio su desordenado cabello y los músculos tensos de su amplia espalda, su piel bronceada le daban el toque final de atractivo.

Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras suyo. –Buenos días Naruto-Kun- susurro dulcemente y con fragilidad. El se removió del susto y se levanto atolondrado. Acababa de levantarse, los golpes en la puerta lo habían despertado. Se paso una mano por su rostro y la miro con esos ojos azules profundos como el mar de una manera que le hizo erizar la piel.

-Hinata… que sorpresa. ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con la voz ronca, adormecida.

-Ya casi es mediodía…- ella rio algo juguetona. Su mirada deambuló sobre su pecho desnudo, rastreando la musculatura dura, delgada de sus bíceps, pectorales y abdominales. Era magnifico.

-¿Y Kakashi?- pregunto él.

-oh cierto, casi lo olvido, me pidió que te llamara… quiere hablar contigo.- su voz era tan dulce, tan delicada que por un segundo se la imagino gimiendo con esa fragilidad debajo de su cuerpo. El cuerpo entero de Naruto se tenso y su pene comenzaba a endurecerse. Se restregó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ir al baño.

-Gracias Hinata, en un segundo estaré allí.- dijo ofuscado. Ella no dijo más y se retiro.

Las palabras de Kakashi retumbaron en su cabeza una vez más. _-"… __jamás habías salido con una humana o por lo menos jamás le habías dedicado tiempo a una humana. Solo te alimentabas de ellas…"-_ Entró en la ducha y gimió mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Naruto recogió el jabón y lo enjabonó sobre su pecho. Su pene estaba duro con sólo pensar en ella. Creía estar seguro de que ella lo había cautivado en cuerpo y alma si de verdad era un sentimiento lo que esa joven provocaba en el. Pero las palabras de su mentor la noche anterior lo habían puesto a dudar. Probablemente Kakashi estaba en lo cierto y simplemente sus demonios le jugaban una mala pasada para alimentarse de sangre humana, si era así, debía permanecer lejos de ella. No quería hacerle daño, se daba cuenta de que quizá sentí algo por aquella humana a la cual no quería lastimar. Colocó sobre el suelo la pastilla de jabón, colocó una mano contra la pared de la ducha y llevó a su pene enjabonado la otra. Moviendo su mano a lo largo y a lo ancho de su erección, se excitó a sí mismo apretándose mientras imaginaba como seria el interior de su vagina. Apretada, caliente y húmeda. Menuda y perfecta para él. Él la follaría despacio y fácil. Su sexo lo apretaría, los músculos ondeando alrededor de su eje mientras él se deslizaba adentro y afuera con lentitud deliberada. Hinata se contorsionaría bajo él, gritando su nombre. Su mano se apretó ante el pensamiento y su pene se sacudió con fuerza. Se acarició a sí mismo más rápido, imaginando cómo gemiría Hinata cuando adquiriera el paso de sus empujes. Su cuerpo se tensaría, se estremecería, y luego explotaría bajo él con la dulce liberación. Naruto se vino con un grito ronco, su pene saltando en su mano mientras una corriente de disparo venía de él. Su respiración era ruidosa, se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha y cerró sus ojos.

Dios mío, estaba en problemas. Temía que le hiciera daño a esa hermosa mujer que lo había seducido inconscientemente con su belleza y forma de ser. Se enjuagó y salió. Después de secarse con toalla completamente, abrió el armario y saco una camisa blanca, un abrigo negro con cuello de tortuga, unos vaqueros y sus zapatos negros de cuero. Salió de su habitación hacia la oficina de su mentor.

Al poco rato llego al lugar. Kakashi estaba recostado en su escritorio echando un vistazo a unas hojas.

-¿Y bien para que soy bueno?- comento con flojera el joven.

Kakashi le paso las hojas que estaba revisando. Naruto las ojeo por unos momentos y al final de un buen rato una sonrisa de placer apareció en sus labios.

-En cuanto esta tormenta acabe comenzaremos el procedimiento.-

-Eso me parece bien. Has hecho tu tarea Kakashi.-

Ambos hombres sonrieron, aun así, algo le molestaba a Naruto. Temía estar confundiendo algún sentimiento por el hambre, por el amor a la sangre. No. Sacudió su cabeza mientras regresaba a su habitación. Debía comprobar que lo que sentía era algo real.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, ella dio un pequeño salto al verlo ahí parado en la entrada de su cuarto. Lo noto extraño.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto ella desde el diván donde se hallaba sentada.

El camino hacia ella, agarró su muñeca y la jaló adelante, presionándola contra él. Sus perlados ojos se abrieron ante tal sorpresivo acto.

El la observo por unos instantes. Acaricio la piel tersa de su rostro, sedosa. Ahuecó su mejilla en su mano. Lentamente, frotó su pulgar sobre su labio inferior. Ella levanto su mirada, recorriendo poco a poco ese masculino rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron. Hinata pensó que era el ser más hermoso y temible a la vez. Se perdieron en el momento que no hizo mayor diferencia para ninguno que los labios de Naruto se habían posado sobre los de ella. Su cadencia era lenta, su beso era profundo. Hinata se sintió invadida por un repentino calor, no podía hacer otra cosa que responder a lo que él hacía de la misma forma. Hinata se sintió suspendida en la eternidad del tiempo, no comprendía ni quería comprender, solo quería dejarse llevar por aquella sensación. Había pasado largo rato cuando sus labios se separaron. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro y abrió los ojos, aun en un estado delirante.

-Lo lamento Hinata yo…- se aparto bruscamente de ella. El parecía confundido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo por el amor a las Diosas?

-Naruto-kun… no…- replico pero antes de que ella pudiese continuar el salió disparado de su habitación dejándola pasmada y en la penumbra con lo que acababa de suceder. Había ocurrido tan rápido.

El regreso a su cuarto, tirando la puerta tras suyo comenzó a caminar descoordinadamente de un lado al otro por toda la habitación. Se pasó una mano a través de su pelo. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable, sus ojos se habían oscurecido. No sabía que pensar… algo en su interior le movía el mundo por ella, pero no estaba seguro que era. Sentía la ira hervir en sus venas. Se sentía extraño de verse en esa situación que quizá para muchos otros vampiros le parecería ridícula por ser alguien superior a los humanos. Pero él seguía siendo el mismo hombre, proveniente de una época donde los poemas y el amor a primera vista eran algo inevitable. Se tumbó en la cama con un gemido rendido. Frotó su mano sobre su cara y suspiró. El no era digno. El era despiadado, una criatura de la oscuridad, de las profundidades del infierno, como lo quisieran considerar. Se sacudió con fuerza a sí mismo, incapaz de salir de sus pensamientos. Frotó su mano sobre su cara y suspiró.

Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo al respecto…

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

"_El apretó los dientes y su mandíbula se tenso al darse cuenta de que ella era aun virgen. Se había deslizado un poco dentro de ella cuando llego hasta su himen. Ella se había meneado y sollozado al mismo tiempo, abriendo sus piernas imposiblemente más lejos. -¡Por favor Sasuke!- _

_El empujo. Duro. Empalándola con fuerza. Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Sus uñas habían rastrillado hacia abajo en sus antebrazos y el olor de su sangre fresca lleno el aire, mezclándose con la sangre de su sacrificada virginidad. "_

Sasuke siempre se aseguraba que después de acostarse con una mujer, ya fuera él o ella se iban poco tiempo después. En este caso estaba atrapado en una casa que no era suya y con una mujer que simplemente lo desconcertaba en niveles inexplicables para él. Si, inexplicables porque en este caso el sentía que debía estar junto a ella. La lógica estaba batallando contra un sentimiento que de repente había tomado más fuerza desde la noche anterior. Era una estupidez pues él jamás en más de un siglo había vivido con una mujer. Estaba fuera de práctica. ¿Pero en qué carajos pensaba? Se estaba volviendo en algo imposible de controlar. Iba a ser malditamente molesto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y exhalo. No sabía porque, pero desde el momento en que la vio en el baile de su cumpleaños sintió reconocerla. Su presencia se le hacía remotamente familiar. Aun así, estaba seguro que jamás la había visto en toda su existencia.

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Fue a la ventana y cuidadosamente apartó la cortina solamente un pequeño trozo hacia el lado. Los fuertes vientos azotaban con tanta inclemencia que temió que se rompiera el ventanal. No albergaba ni una esperanza de haber claridad a causa del mal tiempo. El cielo era negro y la vegetación había quedado sumida entre la pesada nieve. Agua caía en grandes cantidades de los amotinados nubarrones. Había una cascada de niebla, cerniéndose por doquier. Poso sus dedos en el gélido vidrio produciéndole un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Hizo una mueca y se envolvió la manta aun más alrededor de sus hombros.

Se había despertado hacia poco. El desasosiego que sentía la había despertado repentinamente de sus sueños. El estomago se le revolvió de tan solo pensar lo que había sucedido dos días atrás.

Tomo algo del té que había encontrado en el escritorio de la habitación. Parecía que la mucama se lo había llevado ahí mientras dormía. Ya se había enfriado pero tenía un buen sabor.

Su vida había dado un vuelco repentino. Pensó. Ya nada sería igual de eso estaba más que segura. Lo que menos deseaba era regresar a su hogar. No veía la necesidad después de tal desfachatez de parte de su madre regresar a aquella vida hipócrita y llena de mentiras. Un dolor la agobiaba en lo más profundo de su ser. En estos momentos el odio reinaba en ella más que nunca. Todo había sido una farsa. Su vida había sido una farsa al igual que su familia.

Se alejaría y tomaría las riendas de su vida. De pronto recordó que ahora que había cumplido los dieciocho años recibiría un fideicomiso. Su padre le confería una muy buena fortuna a su nombre cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Se estremeció de la sola idea de que ya era libre. Debía hablar con suma urgencia con el abogado de la familia. Reclamaría su herencia, viajaría lejos de Japón y seria independiente.

Las palabras de sus padres resonaron en su cabeza una vez más cuando mencionaron a un hombre malévolo que iría tras ella. Le dio escalofrió. Entendía, pues, la insistencia de su madre de casarse con Sai e irse al extranjero. Ni mucho menos iba a pasar a ser la esposa de ese idiota. Desde hacía mucho tiempo añoraba su independencia y ahora que veía la oportunidad bailarle en sus propias narices no lo dudaría dos veces. Apenas esta tormenta acabase tendría mucho por hacer. Huiría del mundo entero… así fuese sola…

Algo suave acarició su pierna. Ella miró hacia abajo y vio un grisáceo oscuro y atigrado gato grande. Sakura se arrodilló y cogió al animal en brazos. Akara era cómodamente grande y suave. Sakura presionó su nariz en el pelaje del gato y cerró sus ojos. Su casa y sus cosas familiares rodeándola todo fue tan sólo una ilusión temporal. Dios… era demasiado.

Refunfuñó en el pelaje de Akara mientras agarraba firmemente al gato. Pacientemente, Akara lo permitió.

Se repuso y le dio al pobre gato su libertad, permaneció de pie, echo un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a Sasuke parado en la puerta. Él estaba descalzo y traía puestos un par viejo de pantalones vaqueros. Su pecho estaba desnudo. Ella se mordió su labio inferior. Señor, el hombre comenzaba a consumir cada parte suya. Él era peligroso. Tendría que salir de aquí pronto, antes de que obtuviese un corazón roto otra vez. No quería tratar más corazones rotos por un tiempo larguísimo, como la eternidad.

-Veo que te sientes mejor…- dijo el caminando hacia ella. Sakura asintió.

Ella sintió una sensación de hormigueo. Sakura se enderezó. Su mirada la recorrió desde lo alto de su cabeza a sus pies, pareciendo desvestirla y acariciarla. Esos labios bochornosos, llenos, parecieron curvarse en una sonrisa mientras él se acercaba más a ella.

Ella bajo la mirada, avergonzada de su presencia. Jamás se acostumbraría a eso, quizá. Ese hombre la había despertado con una sola potente mirada. Él evocaba su libido con una mirada. Se sintió perturbada.

-Tú te ves bien, también.- ella se rigidizo visiblemente. -Quiero decir que, eh, ahm… que el frio no te ha afectado para nada.- ¿Pero qué diablos decía?

Sasuke la vio perfectamente incomoda. –Acércate- susurro él. Ella obedeció y dio un paso adelante cerrando la poca distancia entre ellos. El puso sus manos sobre su cintura y tiro de ella hacia arriba contra él. Su erecto pene presiono contra su estomago. -¿Qué haces Sasuke?- murmuro con suavidad.

El inclino la cabeza y froto sus labios sobre los de ella. Su respiración se detuvo de nuevo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse, las manos de él agarraron los bordes de la manta y la deslizo sobre sus hombros. Ella la sintió deslizarse hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta formar un montón alrededor de sus pies, dejándola vestida solo con el revelador camisón.

El deseo corrió a través de ella, cálido y lánguido. Sin embargo, no hizo nada por sus pezones. Ellos se apretaron con el frio. Ella trago saliva.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás. Y dejo vagar la mirada sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y un musculo en su mandíbula se tenso como si estuviera frenándose, le estaba costando cruzar los limites.

Ella lo miro con incertidumbre.

El alargo la mano y acuno su pecho. Paso el pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre la hinchada punta. Ella dejo escapar un sonido de su garganta y el la sostuvo allí, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sus labios cubriendo los de ella. Su lengua profundizo y se apareo con la de ella. El dejo un espacio suficiente entre sus cuerpos para dejar que su otra mano vagara. Dondequiera que él la tocaba dejaba una estela de fuego. Él le acaricio un seno y luego el otro. Sus dedos casi rozando la parte baja de su abdomen y sus nalgas. Ella jadeo ante la repentina afluencia de las sensaciones.

-¿Sasuke?- murmuro ella. Percibió como comenzaba a inquietarse.

El la silencio con su dedo posándolo encima de sus labios llenos, sensuales. Esta noche solo quería disfrutarla a ella. Y quería que ella se lo permitiese. Sakura entendió.

El dio un paso atrás, agarro los lados del camisón y tiro de él hacia arriba. Se deslizo sobre su cabeza como un suspiro dejándolo caer al suelo. El tiro de ella contra el duro calor de su cuerpo y su piel rozo sus pechos. Ella se estremeció de deseo, sintiendo su vagina despertarse con anhelo y volverse resbaladiza. Ella quería sentirlo entre sus piernas nuevamente. Ella quería sentir su miembro dentro de ella una vez más.

Sakura comprendió cuan poderosa era la lujuria.

Él le toco el hombro, dejando que sus dedos rozaran su piel. Él le acaricio la garganta, frotando con los pulgares y luego descendiendo, explorando su clavícula y el hueco entre ellos. Su ritmo cardiaco se acelero cada vez que bajaba sus manos. Las arrastro hacia abajo y acuno sus pechos. Sus pezones se endurecieron contra las palmas de sus manos y la respiración de ella se acelero.

El acaricio sus pezones con las yemas de sus dedos antes de arrodillarse delante de ella y llevar las manos hacia la parte baja de su espalda, y luego deslizándose más abajo para acunar sus nalgas. El puso un beso encima de su ombligo y luego arrastro sus labios hacia abajo sobre su carne caliente. Dejando que su lengua profundizara para saborear su ombligo antes de dirigirse hacia el sur. Le apretó las nalgas mientras besaba su piel. Las manos de ella se apretaron sobre sus hombros y dejo escapar un rápido suspiro.

El descendió su boca aun más. Usando sus pulgares, aparto la delicada carne que envolvía su clítoris y beso la parte más alta de su vagina. Su lengua salió hacia afuera y lamio el punto de placer que había estimulado con tanta habilidad la noche anterior. Nuevamente su lengua jugó lentamente con los labios de su vagina. Finalmente, encontró su entrada y empujó dentro. Con una lentitud atormentadora. Un gemido escapo de los labios de ella. Fue demasiado.

El se puso de pronto de pie y ella pudo notar la oscura y peligrosa mirada de sus ojos. Sus miradas se enlazaron. Sakura miro dentro de sus ojos. La lujuria brillando allí y algo mas… algo más profundo, extraño y primario.

La intención sexual radiaba de él, calentando a Sakura, inundando su parte intima. Ella tembló anticipadamente. Sakura extendió el brazo y tomó el largo y ancho de su pene en su mano. Él era increíble más allá de la descripción, durísimo, y enorme. Le trabajó contra su palma y él volcó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Ahora era su turno. Todavía manteniendo su pene en su mano, ella dio un paso adelante y besó su pecho. Él trenzó sus dedos en su pelo mientras ella empezó su descenso bajando por su cuerpo duro, glorioso, besando cada parte disponible de él hasta que ella descansó sobre sus rodillas delante de su pene.

Ella besó la cabeza, sacando un gemido profundo de su garganta. Sakura rio complacida y le lamio la cabeza. Sus labios se cerraron sobre la cabeza de su miembro, haciendo a Sasuke estremecerse de placer. Él empujó sus caderas amablemente, metiendo su longitud a la fuerza en su boca. Ella chupó codiciosamente, lamiendo la cabeza de su pene. Hizo retroceder sus caderas y luego otra vez hacia adelante, empujando amablemente en su boca. Ella cerró sus ojos y se deleito del sabor de él.

El separo su pene de ella. La sujeto de los brazos, la levanto y la lanzo bruscamente a la cama. Vio en los ojos de ella la lujuria y la excitación. Sus mejillas arreboladas del placer. Esto lo excitaba aun más y no pensaba contenerse con ella.

El gateo en la cama hasta llegar a ella. La jalo hacia el apegándola a su caliente cuerpo. Ella recorrió con sus manos sus bíceps, y sus hombros, y atacaba su boca con toda la pasión que tenía. Comieron de la boca del otro, lamiendo, consumiendo y yendo a toda prisa, como si no pudieran tener suficiente del sabor del otro.

Él bajó su mano y deslizó su dedo sobre su clítoris mojado. Su dedo se deslizó adelante y atrás sobre él fácilmente. Ella se mordió su labio inferior y luego dejo escapar un gemido de placer. El la beso nuevamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de sus labios suaves entre sus dientes.

Él deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, estirándole los músculos, y rozando su pulgar sobre su clítoris. Ella arqueó su espalda y gimió su nombre._ Maldición,_ eso la volvía loca.

Sasuke soltó sus labios y pasó su lengua a lo largo de su piel, con besos diminutos y calientes, por el camino que se dirigía directamente hacia su entrepierna. Una vez ahí, la lamió desde el ano al clítoris con golpetazos largos, perezosos, de su hábil lengua. Sakura se contorsionó con la sensación de su lengua picante, resbaladiza explorando su sexo. Lentamente, masajeó las paredes de su vagina con sus dedos mientras mantenía el tormento de su lengua. Añadió sus dientes a la mezcla y ágilmente mordisqueo su clítoris. Cuando su cuerpo se tensó por el clímax, él se apartó.

Se recostó sobre su cuerpo y pasó sus labios contra sus pechos. Mientras lentamente metía su dedo por su ano, chupó y lamió su pezón erecto. Su dedo ya estaba resbaladizo con sus jugos y él abrió la entrada fácilmente del anillo apretado de nervios.

Presionó dos de sus dedos gruesos en el apretado anillo de músculos y empujó. Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de ella. Sus músculos apretados agarraron sus dedos. Él continuó durante largos minutos, relajando y estirando sus músculos, excitándola hasta el extremo de gemir incontrolablemente y retorcerse, probablemente preparando su cuerpo para tomarla. Sintió sus dedos salir, la giro sobre si misma boca abajo dejando su desnuda espalda para él y coloco en la entrada de su abertura inferior la cabeza de su pene. Lo metió en ella lentamente, pulgada a pulgada. Sakura mordió las mantas, era una combinación de dolor y placer que la abrumaron exquisitamente. Ella lloriqueó y alzó sus caderas, queriendo más. Él lo metió con pocos movimientos, hasta que estuvo completamente llena. Lo metió y sacó varias veces, hasta que ella estuvo desesperada por la necesidad de llegar al clímax. Ella bajó su cabeza hasta sus antebrazos, él la presionó hacia abajo y abrió sus piernas. Ella movió sus caderas contra él y él agarró sus muñecas tirando hacia atrás sus brazos. Siendo amable con ella hasta que su interior se adaptase. Luego el acelero su paso duro y rápido, sacando gemidos fuertes de ella. Esta colocación hizo la penetración más profunda.

Él bajó su mano y deslizó su dedo sobre su clítoris mojado. Su dedo se deslizó adelante y atrás sobre él fácilmente.

Él la acercaba al orgasmo, luego desaceleraba el paso de las embestidas, manteniéndola en vilo y formando un clímax más fuerte. En esta postura, con sus muslos abiertos y con él detrás de ella, su clítoris se sentía expuesto y vulnerable y, Dios mío, como la excitaba. Se retiro de su agujero inferior y la hizo cambiar de posición. Pudiendo ver su rostro contraerse de placer, movió ambas manos por su cuerpo y separó sus muslos. Su vagina exuberante, rosada estaba al descubierto, a su vista, resplandeciendo con el líquido de su excitación. Sus pechos rosados, con sus pequeños pezones duros y rojos, subían y bajaban por su acelerada respiración.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamo desesperada por sentirlo en su interior. Implorándole, ya estaba lista para él. Ella le miró y entrecerró sus ojos.

El colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. –oh si…- gimió al sentir su pene en su entrada.

Él empujó en ella. Se deslizó dentro y se enterró por completo. El rugió y su cuerpo entero se estremeció como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ella grito con fuerza al sentir su pene llenarla hasta el tope. Sasuke comenzó a moverse, empalándola duro dentro y fuera de ella. Sus pechos rozaron el pecho de él, y su oscuro vello le acariciaba los desnudos pezones. Los músculos de su espalda doblarse con precisión mientras se hundía en su entrepierna repetidas veces entre sus muslos abiertos.

Las manos de él acariciaron sus piernas y luego la sujetó por su cintura, y sus caderas golpearon sus muslos con cada golpe, provocando un sonido de carne contra carne. No podían pensar. Solo podían sentir la piel del otro. Ella cerró sus ojos y se deleito del aroma de su piel. Sasuke aumento la velocidad de sus empujes, presionando sus caderas, metiendo su miembro a la fuerza. Ella sintió el fuerte apretón y la relajación de sus músculos vaginales alrededor de su eje mientras se venía. Ella casi grito con la intensidad del orgasmo que la embargaba en ese instante. Esta vez él se vino también. Él empujó profundo dentro de ella y ella sintió a su pene pulsar mientras llegaba. Sakura sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensaba contra el suyo y su miembro salto en su interior, lanzando un chorro caliente de semen. Respirando pesadamente, se derrumbaron en un enredo en la cama. El salió de su interior y Sakura sintió una sensación de pérdida cuando su pene se deslizo liberándose de su cuerpo.

Extrañamente para ella Sasuke la acurruco hacia su cuerpo. Sakura cayó en un sueño agotado mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con total delicadeza. Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida fue en su _libertad._

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

Había pasado una semana desde que ella había desaparecido. La tormenta había cesado la misma mañana que el despertó en el cuarto donde ella se había hospedado. Al abrir los ojos esa mañana se había percatado de su ausencia. La busco por toda la casa y no dio con ella. Le pregunto a las mucamas pero ninguna le pudo dar respuesta pues nadie la vio.

Kakashi estaba furioso con él al haberla dejado salir. Aunque la tormenta había terminado aun hacia frio allá fuera y la pesada nieve en las calles no ayudaba ni mucho menos. Salió día y noche por los siguientes días y el la busco prácticamente en cada rincón de la ciudad. No había dado con su paradero por ninguna parte. Busco en bares, hospitales, hasta sigilosamente fue a su casa donde sus padres ya habían contactado a la policía y otras entidades para rastrearla. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Haruno Sakura.

Él iba todo de negro, con unas botas del color de la medianoche, pantalones vaqueros y suéter. La brisa fría mecía su abrigo que también traía puesto. Parado en la azotea de un edificio escrudiñando a los humanos caminar en las calles cubiertas de nieve, dejo que el frio de la noche lo envolviera, sus ojos se oscurecieron de la rabia que sentía.

Esa misma noche regreso a su casa. Una casa grande, histórica. Sasuke se sentía cómodo allí porque era de una época pasada, como él. Su casa estaba decorada cómodamente con mobiliario grande en verde oscuro, suelos de madera natural, y diversas piezas de arte que había coleccionado durante los años, que le habían complacido.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su dormitorio en el segundo piso. Se quito el abrigo y la camisa dejando caer la ropa en un sillón a un costado de su cama de cuatro postes. Se dejo puesto sus pantalones y trepo a la cama. Se acostó, cerró sus ojos y durante el resto de la noche no hizo más que pensar en ella…

**...O…..O…..O…..O….**

_Gran Bretaña, Londres._

_West London. Notting Hill_

El invierno había afectado a toda Europa y países asiáticos. Movió a un lado la cortina de la ventana y diviso la nieve cayendo como los pétalos de cerezo en la primavera en Japón. La ciudad entera inmersa en la oscuridad y la soledad. Las luces de los faros alumbraban las desoladas calles del barrio más refinado de Londres.

Se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de distraerse de su propia soledad. Sakura se llevo una mano a su adolorida sien. Era el efecto de las visiones, sospechaba, se habían desvanecido con el pasar de los días, pero eso no lo hacía menos abrumador.

De pronto sus ojos captaron la atención de la luz de una farola que titilaba al frente de su apartamento. Algo extraño se removió en su estomago, frunció el ceño y diviso una sombra masculina mirándola fijamente a ella. Sintió terror y se alejo del vidrio.

Sintió esa misma sensación de hormigueo que había tenido durante los últimos días, como si estuviese siendo vigilada. Sakura se dijo a si misma que no era real.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar. Mientras tanto, el hombre en la calle retomo camino. Abrió un enlace mental.

_¿Y bien? _Pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado.

_Puedo sentir su marca más fuerte. A punto de romperse. Tendrás que verla pronto mi señor. _Hablo el hombre.

_No te preocupes me encontrare con ella dentro de poco. _El enlace mental se cerró.


End file.
